LA AMANTE
by Addy Weasley
Summary: hace dos años ella sin razón alguna impidio su boda, ahora el Draco Malfoy buscaba venganza y que mejor que convertir a Ginny Weasley en su amante
1. Chapter 1

Todos o la gran mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 1 EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en la despampanante pelirroja que estaba cruzando la puerta del salón del prestigioso hotel donde se festejaba el 28 aniversario del cumpleaños del magnate del Mundo Mágico Draco Malfoy, la pelirroja que portaba un sencillo vestido negro en comparación con los vestidos de marca que traían puestos todas las demás mujeres y no portaba ninguna joya su cabello del color del fuego estaba recogido en un sofisticado moño, su mirada estaba buscando algo o a alguien, y lo vio justo al fondo del salón rodeado de un montón de gente importante se dirigió directamente hacia el, hacia Draco Malfoy el pareció sentir su presencia y giro su cabeza para verla con sus fríos ojos grises, era muy alto en comparación a ella por lo cual cuando llego justo donde estaba el tubo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

-Señor Malfoy – dijo Ginny Weasley con todo el odio del que fue capaz

-Señorita Weasley, disculpe pero creo que me había olvidado de que la había invitado – dijo el suspicaz, los guardaespaldas que estaban a su espalda estaban esperando solo una señal para atacar pero ni eso acobardo a Ginny.

-No Sr. Malfoy, yo no he recibido ninguna invitación

-A entonces se ha colado en la fiesta, y a que debo el honor de su visita, no me diga que me trae un regalo, no creo que su situación financiera le permita ofrecerme algo que valga la pena – este comentario causo la risa en general de todas las personas que estaban alrededor de esta pareja

-Pues aunque no lo crea si le traigo algo digno de su persona Sr. Malfoy – y antes de que el Mismo Draco o sus guardaespaldas pudieran reaccionar la varita Ginny se dirigió directamente hacia Draco - expeliarmus – y le dio de lleno a Draco el cual salio volando como diez metros hasta que se encontró con la pared donde se estampo con gran estruendo, y callo sobre una mesa tirando al suelo todos los cubiertos y platos causando un grito despavorido de todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar - Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Malfoy – y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Ginny Weasley estaba saliendo del lugar, se sentía muy bien después de lo que había hecho por fin ese maldito obtenía lago de lo mucho que se merecía, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le tomaba del brazo y la giraba bruscamente, sin saber como se vió sujeta por dos fuertes brazos que no la dejaban escapar – suelteme

-No pequeña pobretona – dijo Draco el cual estaba tan furioso que sus ojos fríos lanzaban hielo – ni creas que te vas a ir así como así despues de lo que me hiciste, me dejaste en ridículo

-Pues lo que te mereces después de todo lo que me has hecho, me has arruinado completamente – dijo Ginny que intentaba safarse de sus brazos sin conseguirlo –

-No me eches a mi la culpa de tus pésimos manejos financieros, pero que se podía esperar de una pobretona que nunca había tenido dinero – Draco la tenia bien sujeta pero como no paraba de moverse la estampo con fuerza contra la pared – deja de moverte maldita sea

-Pues suéltame el solo hecho de que me toques me provoca nauseas – Ginny vio que a lo lejos se acercaba unos periodistas – mira no quieres dar un espectáculo mas grande déjame ir por favor

-En eso estas equivocada claro que quiero dar un buen espectáculo – y antes de que Ginny pudiera hacer algo Draco bajo su cabeza y la beso, no era un beso muy apasionado que digamos mas bien era un acto de posesión, la tomo del pelo con una mano y le soltó el moño y el pelo de Ginny cayo como una cascada cubriéndolos a ambos, Ginny abrió la boca de la impresión y Draco aprovecho para introducir la lengua en su interior, Ginny lo mordió y llego a su boca el sabor de la sangre pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Draco también la mordió lastimándola, Ginny tenia los ojos cerrados pero oía el sonido de las cámaras que les estaban tomando fotos, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Draco la soltó estaba un poco aturdida y mareada pero escucho atenta lo que Draco decia

-Lo siento muchachos, es que la Señorita no ha entendido que las amantes no hacen apariciones publicas, pero perdónenla simplemente estaba enojada – todos los fotógrafos rieron y se marcharon

-Porque demonios les dijiste eso – Ginny estaba muy enojada por el comentario

-Que mejor venganza, que la gente piense que eres mi amante no crees – Rio cínicamente – aunque quien sabe a lo mejor es lo que has querido siempre pero no te atreves a decirlo

-Vete al diablo, primero muerta que ser tu amante – dijo Ginny mirándolo con asco

-Cuida tus palabras pobretona, no sabes cuando te las puedes tragar – Ginny se acerco y lo abofeteo, pero el ni se inmuto – mejor vete antes de que haga tus sueños realidad – el se dio la vuelta y la dejo ahí sola, despeinada y con los labios hinchados

-Maldito seas, te odio - le Grito Ginny pero el ni si quiera volteo, Ginny camino rápido a donde tenía estacionado su coche, se metió y se sentó en el asiento del conductor – maldita sea, porque he tenido que venir, siempre tan imprudente – pero como no hacerlo, entonces Ginny se puso a analizar todo lo que había sido de su vida desde que el había muerto – Harry si hubieras estado conmigo nada de esto habría pasado – y sin pensarlo se puso a llorar al recordar el breve espacio en el que había sido tan feliz……..

Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort, pero había quedado tan mal herido con un hechizo que nadie había podido curar, y que poco a poco le había absorbido la vida, aun así en cuanto pudieron se casaron y durante los dos años que duro su matrimonio habían sido felices, no habían tenido hijos, pero se amaban tanto que no importaba, hasta que un día Harry simplemente ya no despertó, Ginny paso por una época muy difícil y todos temían lo peor, pero un día ella se levanto y con el dinero que le había dejado Harry había abierto una institución que ayudaba a los niños de padres magos huérfanos, para que no sufrieran lo que Harry había padecido al no tener a sus padres con el, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado, todo gracias al maldito de Draco Malfoy, Ginny lo supo hasta hace poco que uno de sus benefactores le confesara la verdad

-Lo siento Señorita Weasley, pero no la puedo seguir ayudando –

-Pero como así de repente me quitan su apoyo, no lo entiendo

-Mire quiero ser sincero, por ahí corre el rumor de que cualquiera que ayude a su fundación perderá la aceptación del señor Draco Malfoy y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir – entonces Ginny aun aturdida por lo que le habían dicho salió de la oficina

De ahí en adelante todo le había salido mal, así que empezó a gastar todo el dinero que le había dejado Harry, había vendido Grinmuld Place para sobrevivir otro año pero nada la podía salvar ya de la banca rota, no le dolía haberse quedado sin dinero lo que en verdad la afectaba era el hecho de que los niños que estaban bajo su protección tendrían que regresar a los orfanatos de donde los había sacado

-Srita. Weasley, Ginevra Weasley? – Ginny miro hacia la ventana

-Si, en que le puedo ayudar - dijo ella muy temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar

-Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero tengo que llevarme su automóvil – dijo muy serio

-Pero como que se va a llevar mi auto – dijo ella sorprendida

-Mire tengo un reporte de que no ha podido pagar la mensualidad en los últimos seis meses

-Así es pero yo quede en un arreglo con la agencia de autos y me dijeron que me iban a esperar

-Si pero la deuda ya no pertenece a la agencia, ha sido vendida a

-Draco Malfoy - dijo ella adivinando

-Mire señorita yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo así que le suplico que baje del auto ahora mismo

-Esta usted loco si cree que lo haré – se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se recargo en el asiento.- tendrá que hacerlo a la fuerza

-Si eso es lo que quieres – dijo una voz a espaldas del hombre – eso tendrás – y antes de que ella se diera cuentas estaba siendo arrastrada fuera del auto – lo siento señorita Weasley pero creo que estaba usted dentro de mi propiedad – era tanta la resistencia de Ginny que Draco tubo que usar toda su fuerza con lo cual la saco del carro y fue a dar al suelo provocando que se le rompiera el tacón de los zapatos

-Imbecil ya viste lo que provocaste – Ginny se levanto y trato de subir de nuevo al auto pero Draco se lo impidió – solo voy por mi bolso que se quedo adentro – Draco se introdujo al carro y tomo el bolso y saco las llaves que entregó al hombre

-Lléveselo de una vez a mi casa – miró a Ginny – y tu vete de una vez ahí hay un taxi – pero Ginny no tenía dinero para un taxi es mas apenas tenía dinero para el autobús, pero la próxima parada estaba a por lo menos un kilómetro y ella con el tacón roto, que más le podía salir mal ese día

-Vete al diablo Malfoy – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar pasando aun lado del taxi al ver que no se subía Draco la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo

-No seas testaruda y súbete al maldito taxi

-No, no tengo con que pagarlo – y para horror de Ginny Draco se burlo

-Así que es tan precaria tu situación que no tienes ni para pagar un taxi, ven yo haré mi acto de caridad del año y te llevare a tu casa

-Primero muerta que compartir el auto contigo

-Si es lo que quieres esta bien – y con toda la dignidad que poseía Ginny Weasley se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, maldecia el dia que el ministro de magia había prohibido las apariciones, segun el habían tenido muchos problemas ultimamente, a penas llevaba unos cien metros recorridos cuando empezó a llover, en menos de 10 segundos ya estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza, una larga limusina gris se paro junto a ella y el vidrio se bajo, apareciendo un hombre rubio que tenia la mirada muy divertida – vamos Ginny sube me da pena que te estés mojando

-Prefiero morirme de una pulmonía

-Ya me estas cansando, sube de una puta vez

-Vete al diablo – la limusina freno y Draco salio de ella echándose a Ginny sobre el hombro y entraron en la limusina, en el forcejeo ella quedo de espalda en el sillón con todo el cuerpo mojado al igual que Draco que quedo encima de ella – bájate de encima de mi - pero en lugar de hacerlo la boca de Draco bajo a la de Ginny y la comenzó a besar, Ginny no supo porque pero empezó a responder al beso, quizás por que ya estaba muy cansada de luchar así que abrazo a Draco y le devolvió el beso con intensidad, las manos de el recorrían todo su cuerpo, estaba apunto de perder el control, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía las caricias de un hombre pero, no era ni el momento ni la persona adecuada, así que haciendo uso de todo su poder de autocontrol se detuvo – déjame por favor

-Estas segura de lo que dices, estas ardiendo hace cuanto que no estas con un hombre – dicho esto se separo de ella y dijo un hechizo con el cual en segundos ambos estaban secos, ya seco el pelo de ella caía suave hasta su cintura - siempre pensé que tenías un cabello hermoso – pero ella no hablo mas hasta que se detuvieron justo en la puerta de su casa,

-Porque Malfoy, porque esta cacería contra mi, no entiendo porque me odias tanto

-Por si no lo recuerdas tu destruiste mi matrimonio a si que lo que te haga es poco comparado con lo que tu me hiciste a mi

-Estas loco, ni siquiera te habías casado aun

-Aun así si tu no entiendes porque te odio, yo no entiendo el porque impediste que yo me casara con Luna Lovegood, y de que manera Dios aun tengo pesadillas respecto a esa tarde

-No tengo porque explicarte nada dijo ella bajando del carro,

-No se de que te quejas no entraste a la iglesia esa tarde asegurando ser mi amante, pues que crees, ahora no voy a descansar hasta que lo seas.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hola, bueno aquí va un nuevo fic, la verdad estaba dudando entre hacer un H&G o un D&G pero la verdad se me hacia mas refrescante el D&G, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y preparense porque va a ser un fic muy pero muy intenso. Bye nos leemos

-


	2. EL PASADO

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 2 EL PASADO

Ginny entro rápidamente en su casa que era donde tenía el alberge, había pocos niños ya que la mayoría estaban en Howarts en su ciclo escolar, por lo cual solo quedaban los niños menores de once años, necesitaba tranquilizarse después de todo lo que había pasado con Draco, como se ponía a afirmar este hombre que no descansaría hasta que ella se convirtiera en su amante, no entendía porque, Ginny entro en una sala donde unos quince niños escuchaban atentamente la historia contada por Hermione.

-Entonces Harry Potter estaba luchando contra el Dragón y en ultimo momento se le ocurrió traer su escoba y entonces….. – Ginny escucho atentamente como Harry Potter, venció al Dragón y obtuvo el huevo de oro, los niños estaban encantados y ella no pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste – hey Ginny – se acerco hermione con su gran panza de 7 meses de embarazo y era el tercer niño que esperaban Ron y ella – cuéntame como te fue

-Mal creo que nunca debí de haber ido a ese lugar – caminaron al despacho de Ginny, Hermione había sido su principal ayuda en estos años entre las dos habían sacado adelante el lugar – no sabes la manera en que me humillo el maldito

-Pero que fue lo que te hizo –

-Pues me beso enfrente de los periodistas y se puso a decir que yo era su amante, y ya ves como es la prensa amarillista mañana en todos los periódicos va a salir la noticia de eso no lo dudo

-Pero porque actúa de esa manera porque no nos ha dejado descansar en estos dos años

-Dice que se esta vengando porque yo impedí su boda

-Sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, Draco Malfoy no es persona que se le pueda engañar y dejarlo así, aun no entiendo porque te prestaste a ese juego, nunca debiste de haber ayudado a Luna, mira todo lo que nos esta costando

-Por favor Hermione no me culpes, no puedo soportar que todo esto sea por causa mía, no se que hacer para remediar esto

-Pues yo creo que deberías ir y explicarle todo para que vea que no lo hiciste por perjudicarlo, que solo querías ayudar a tu amiga

-No lo se Hermione, no se que hacer, por ahora solo quiero descansar, voy a darme una ducha y a dormir un poco, he estado muy tensionada últimamente

-No te preocupes descansa que yo me encargo de todo – Ginny subió a su recamara y se dio una buena ducha, con la cual quería borrar todo rastro de Draco en su cuerpo, se termino de bañar se seco y se puso un suave camisón para acostarse, antes de hacerlo su miraba vago a la foto que tenía en su buro, era una del día en que se había casado con Harry, no pudo evitarlo y tomo la foto entre sus brazos y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro, lo necesitaba tanto aun, parecía que lo iba a extrañar por siempre, quizás ya era tiempo de rehacer su vida, tenia veintisiete años y aun soñaba con tener hijos propios, no es que no quisiera a todos los niños que acogia en su fundación, pero si las cosas seguían así también a ellos los perdería, maldita sea que podia hacer como quisiera cambiar el pasado y lo que ocurrió hace dos años

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

FLASH BACK

La sala estaba llena de gente pero Ginny vio a su amiga al fondo de la sala y se acerco a ella, su semblante era triste a pesar de lo que se festejaba ese día ni mas ni menos que el compromiso matrimonial de la Srita. Luna Lovegood y del Sr. Draco Malfoy, era el suceso del año y ella era una de las afortunada invitadas al ser una de las mejores amigas de la futura Sra. Malfoy

-Luna – la saludo Ginny e inmediatamente ella levanto la vista y se paro corriendo de su silla para abrazarla

-Ginny que bueno que veniste

-Como crees que me iba a perder uno de los sucesos mas importaste del año, pero que escondidito te lo tenías ni si quiera sabía que salías con Malfoy

-No todo ha sido muy rápido, ni si quiera he asimilado el hecho de que me voy a casar, pero es lo que mi padre quiere – a Ginny se le hizo raro ese comentario pero prefirió no profundizar en el tema

-Y dime como es este Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo pedante de siempre

-Porque no lo juzgas por ti misma Weasley – Ginny giro y se encontró con un par de ojos grises de mirada fría – pero que tenemos aquí no me digas que ahora trabajas de mesera – Ginny se sonrojo de furia pero no le iba a contestar, no iba a dejar a su amiga en ridículo

-Draco por favor, bien sabes que Ginny es una de mis invitadas

-Solo bromeaba cariño, y cuéntame Weasley, como te va en la vida de viuda respetable – Ginny lo quería matar

-Luna discúlpame pero creo que se me olvido que tenía un compromiso, nos vemos después – se dio la vuelta antes de que le contestaran iba por la pista de baile Draco la alcanzo – que es lo que quieres Malfoy

-Solo que me concedas una pieza por los viejos tiempos – dijo el cínicamente

-Discúlpame pero no se bailar vals – puso de pretexto Ginny y trato de safarse pero el era muy fuerte

-Por favor, sabes contar hasta seis no? – y antes de que ella contestara la arrastro a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar, Ginny se sentía muy extraña en los brazos de Draco pero lo atribuia al odio que sentía hacia el, en un momento se tropezó pero el la sostuvo – que pasa Weasley te pongo nerviosa

-Imbecil, solo estoy aquí por Luna pero la verdad la compadezco, mira que casarse con alguien como tu, dime aun tienes la marca de los mortifagos

-Mira que tienes la boca muy grande – la pieza se acabo y el se dispuso a dejarla a la orilla – ya te ibas no

-Claro que si – empezó a caminar hacia la salida y solo escucho

-No te sorprenda no recibir invitación a la boda, yo si me abstengo el derecho de admisión

Y eso solo era el principio de todo si alguien le hubiera dicho todo lo que iba a suceder después de que Luna fue a su oficina jamás la hubiera dejado entrar

-Luna que milagro verte aquí – dijo ella y la hizo sentarse enfrente de ella

-Venía a traerte un donativo de mi padre – dijo dándole un cheque

-Hay dale las gracias de mi parte – de repente el silencio fue interrumpido por un fuerte sollozo

-Ginny por favor tienes que ayudarme – y corrió a abrazarla – no puedo soportarlo más

-De que hablas Luna – Ginny estaba muy extrañada por la reacción de su amiga – cuéntame que pasa

-No puedo hacerlo, lo intente pero no puedo –

-Ya tranquilízate de una vez y dime que es lo que te pasa – dijo Ginny muy tajante y la sentó en el sillón dándole un vaso con agua, ya cuando dejo de sollozar, le pregunto de nuevo – ya me puedes contar

-No quiero casarme con Draco – que? se sorprendió Ginny

-De que Hablas

-De que no lo amo y no me puedo casar con el

-Luna, entonces como es posible que estemos a dos semanas de tu boda y ahora salgas con que no te quieres casar

-Es que nunca lo he querido, este matrimonio es mas un acuerdo financiero que otra cosa, ni yo lo amo ni el me ama a mi solo que sería una esposa muy conveniente

-Pero porque no dijiste nada

-Veras mi padre últimamente no ha estado bien de salud y no quiero darle un disgusto

-No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde y dejes que hagan de tu vida lo que se les antoje

-Y es no es lo peor Ginny

-Que puede ser peor que esto

-Yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas – dijo Luna tocándose el vientre – y estoy embarazada

-Luna pero como es posible esto – Ginny esperaba que en cualquier momento salieran sus empleados gritando que era un broma pero algo en su interior le dijo que no iba a ser así

-Yo lo he amado siempre, pero sabes que solo es empleado de mi papa

-Neville, debería haberme dado cuenta antes, y ahora que piensas hacer

-Pues precisamente a lo que vengo, a pedir tu ayuda

-Mi ayuda y como se supone que te tengo que ayudar - Luna le contó el plan y Ginny se negó rotundamente – no puedo hacer eso

-Anda Ginny no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por mi hijo

-Pero es que eso que me pides es muy difícil, y si alguien me descubre

-Por favor Ginny eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar – y Ginny acepto lo hacia mas por la felicidad del bebe que esperaba Luna, llego el día de la boda, Luna le había dado una invitación con nombre falso y Ginny se había puesto un traje negro, lentes oscuros y un sombrero de ala ancha el cual cubría totalmente su cabello, la iglesia estaba llena de gente la crema y nata de la sociedad se encontraba reunida para el gran suceso, el novio esperaba en el altar junto a su padrino el cual no era otro que Zacarías Smith, siendo sinceras se veía guapisimo con el frack, la musica comenzo a sonar anunciando la llegada de la novia, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa pues sabía que a cada segundo que pasaba se iba acercando el momento decisivo para su entrada, Luna apareció del brazo de su padre seguida por un grupo de tres damas de honor con los vestidos mas espantosos que Ginny hubiera visto en su vida, se acomodaron todos frente al altar y el mimistro empezó la ceremonia

-Queridos brujos y brujas estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de el enlace matrimonial ente la Srita. Lovegood y el Sr. Malfoy, antes de continuar debo preguntar si alguien sabe de una razón para que esta boda no deba llevarse acabo que hable ahora o que calle para siempre – en ese momento Ginny se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar hasta que quedo donde solo los novios y los padrinos la pudieran ver

-Esta boda no puede llevarse acabo ya que el novio es un farsante, va a jurar amor eterno cuando le es infiel a su futura esposa, porque yo soy su amante – el silencio reino en la iglesia

-Draco como pudiste – Luna fingió llorar y fingió un desmayo que pareció de lo mas teatral, Draco se acerco a Luna para tratar de hacerla reaccionar y fue la oportunidad que Ginny aprovecho para salir por una puerta lateral con toda la gracia de la que fue capaz, pero en cuanto salió de la iglesia se echo a correr a todo lo que sus pies le daban, no fue conciente de un brazo que la jalo

-Quien demonios eres tu – Draco estaba furioso – como te atreves a interrumpir así mi boda y creer que te vas a escapar muy fácilmente – Ginny no quería hablar por miedo a que la descubriera – contesta maldita sea – entonces Draco la sacudió y el sombrero se le safó dejando caer una cascada de pelo rojizo que brillaba con la luz del sol, Draco se quedo atónito al comprobar la identidad de la desconocida – tu pero que demonios ….- pero Ginny no lo dejo continuar saco su varita y le lanzo el moco murciélagos y se dio a la huida, ya cuando llego a su casa se tranquilizo y temerosa estuvo esperando que Draco irrumpiera en su casa para pedirle una explicación, pero esto nunca paso…..

END FLASH BACK

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Después de un sueño reparador Ginny se levanto al día siguiente y bajo a su despacho tenía que hacer unas cuentas ya a media mañana se estaba devanando los sesos por intentar encontrar una solución para no perder su fundación, y sonó el teléfono, como no tenía secretaría ya que había reducido costos ella misma tubo que contestar

-Buenos Días Fundación Harry Potter - casi se cae de la silla al escuchar la voz que le contesto

-Srita. Weasley, buenos días – le respondió la fría voz de Draco Malfoy – como ha estado usted espero que haya dormido muy bien

-Gracias Sr. Malfoy, en que le puedo ayudar- contesto ella sarcásticamente

-Quiero hablar con usted de negocios es muy importante que le parece si nos vemos mañana por la noche a las ocho en el restaurante del hotel Hilton, le tengo una propuesta que no puede rechazar – que mas podía perder se dijo Ginny quiza el ya había recapacitado y se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar a tantos niños sin hogar

-Esta bien ahí estare

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

SI SE HAN DE PREGUNTAR WUA TAN RAPIDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERO ESQUE A SI ME PASA CUANDO EMPIEZO UN FIC, LOS QUE HALLAN LEIDO UN PADRE PARA MI HIJO YA DEBE SABER QUE AL FINAL SI ME TARDO UN POCO MAS PERO ESQUE CUANDO LA IDEA ESTA FRESCA ME LLEGAN RELAMPAGAZOS DE INSPIRACIÓN, NADIE ME HA PREGUNTADO PORQUE MATE A HARRY PERO LES VOY A COMENTAR, HARRY Y GINNY SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA Y LA UNICA MANERA EN QUE YO PODRIA PENSAR QUE SE RELACIONAN CON ALGUIEN MAS ES POR QUE UNO DE ELLOS ESTA MUERTO, ESTOS DOS SON MI DEBILIDAD, DE HECHO MI FONDO DE PANTALLA TIENE UNA FOTO DE ELLOS, SIMPLEMENTE ME ENCANTAN, PERO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ALGO DIFERENTE Y SI A TODOS NOS LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN LA POSIBLE RELACION QUE PODRIA HABER ENTRE GINNY Y DRACO .

QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS UE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS:

**FLORENTINA**: ME AGRADA QUE TE GUSTE LA TRAMA Y PUES SI ACTUALIZE RAPIDO JEJEJE FUE UNA GRATA SORPRESA TU REVIEW PORQUE APENAS TENIA COMO MEDIA HORA DE HABERLO SUBIDO CUANDO LLEGO.

**YO -180:** QUE ONDA CON ESE NOMBRE ESTA MUY ORIGINAL Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC

**ANTEA**: BUENO RESPECTO A LO DE LUNA FUE SIMPLE MI ELECCIÓN, LA SUSODICHA NOVIA TENDRÍA QUE SER AMIGA DE GINNY, Y PANSY QUIZA SI APARESCA UN EN UN FUTURO MUAJAJAJAJAJA

**LEODYN:** ESPERO QUE ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO TE PARESCA IGUAL DE INTERESANTE

**-MONTSE-90**: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y TE ADVIERTO QUE EN ESO DE ACTUALIZAR NO ME GUSTA DEJAR PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO, BYE.

**VIVI-G WEASLEY**: HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FIC AUNQUE CAMBIE DE PAREJA, Y SI ESTA MUY INTENSO ALO MEJOR NO ES TAN DIVERTIDO COMO UN PADRE PARA MI HIJO PERO IGUAL VA A ESTAR MUY BUENO.

**ALYSSA L. MALFOY: **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR QUE MI FIC PODRIA LLEGAR A SER DE TUS FAVORITOS, LA VERDAD QUE SI ESTA MUY INTERESANTE LA TRAMA.

**'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK**': Y LO QUE SUFRIRA, ES QUE ESTE DRACO ES MUY ORGULLOSO Y NADIE SE BURLA DE EL, PERO ESPEREMOS QUE LAS COSAS MEJOREN


	3. LA PROPUESTA

todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 3 LA PROPUESTA

Ginny colgó el teléfono temblorosa, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le fuera a pedir Draco pero era su ultima oportunidad, pero estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por conservar su fundación, no lo sabía, y tenía miedo de no ser capaz de hacer frente a la proposición que Draco le tendría que hacer estaba casi segura de saber de que se trataba, aunque sinceramente la idea no era tan espantosa siendo justos Draco era muy guapo y aparte había química, quiza no fuera tan malo eso de acostarse con el, y ella tenía mucho tiempo si hacerlo, desde que había muerto Harry, ya era tiempo de que se divirtiera un poco ……….. Pero Ginevra Weasley que estas pensando, demonios creo que ahora si me estoy volviendo loca

-Ginny – interrumpió Hermione entrando a la oficina sin avisar – quieres que este año le pida al equipo de Ron que nos preste el camión para ir a recoger a los niños de la estación del tren

-pe..pero de que estas hablando Hermione – Ginny no entendía nada

-Como que de que estoy hablando, que no te has dado cuenta de que dentro de dos semanas y media regresan los niños de Howarts a pasar sus vacaciones de verano

-Por Merlín, tienes razón, se me había olvidado – 28 niños mas que alimentar y que cuidar y estaba también el nuevo curso los niños necesitaban dinero para los útiles

-Pero Ginny en que estas pensando, a demás tenemos que preparar la fiesta de despedida de Ivone, Dania, Ulises y Mario, ya sabes que este es su ultimo verano en la fundación que despues de esto se van a la universidad, aparte no se si este año nos vamos de campamento a la madriguera con eso de que tus padres estan de viaje y….

-Para ya Hermione, me abrumas – Ginny callo a Hermione antes de que dijera mas cosas para preocuparla – ni si quiera puedo llegar a fin de semana, ya o me queda nada de dinero en el banco, la casa esta hipotecada, el banco no me presta mas ni si quiera tengo en que moverme, en tres día me cortan el telefono, Maldito Percy desde que se convirtió en Ministro de Magia y prohibio la red flu y las apariciones esto es un caos y el muy maldito no me quiere ayudar a que me den un prestamo, maldito sea Draco Malfoy y su estupida venganza – Ginny se tiro al suelo y se puso a llorar inconsolablemente, al ver esto Hermione se acerco a ella y como pudo se sentó en el suelo, para tranquilizarla – no entiendo que daño le hacen los niños a Draco que no entiende si no deja de hostigarme van a tener que regresar al orfanato como puede ser que no tenga corazón

-Cariño, es Draco Malfoy, dudo que sepa lo que es el corazón, tranquilízate yo tengo unos ahorros que quizá pueden servir

-No Hermione no digas mas, nunca aceptaría tu dinero, se que no te sobra mucho y con un nuevo bebe a punto de llegar menos, ya mucho hago con tenerte aquí y no pagarte a veces siento que abuso de ti

-No digas eso, sabes que me gusta mucho estar aquí, con la vida que lleva Ron como jugador profesional de Quidicht de que esta una semana aquí, otra semana de gira y ahora con los niños que están de vacaciones con mis padres, no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar

-Hermione, podrías quedarte hoy a pasar la noche, es que tengo una cita con Draco

-Con Draco ¿? Y para que te quiere

-Me hablo y me dijo que quiere verme en la noche para hablar de negocios

-Y porque me tengo que quedar toda la noche, no me digas que piensas……

-Si, Hermione si me lo pide lo hare, no tengo otra salida.

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

Ginny llego al hotel 10 minutos tarde pues con eso de que no tenía automóvil y el taxi le hubiera cobrado muy caro, pues se tubo que ir en camión aunque le había dado algo de pena ir tan arreglada, llevaba puesto un sexi vestido color verde esmeralda que aunque no era muy corto si dejaba ver cada una de sus curvas, el pelo lo traía suelto y caia libre hasta su cintura, los zapatos de tacón alto resaltaban mas su cuerpo, el maquillaje era muy ligero, pues estaba segura de que de cualquier manera se le iba a borrar, llego a donde estaba el maitre

-Buenas noches, disculpe vengo con el señor Draco Malfoy – el Maitre la miró de arriba abajo apreciando cada contorno de su figura

-Si señorita pase por aquí – la condujo entre las mesas y la llevo hasta una que parecía estar en la mejor zona del restaurante, y ahí estaba el esperándola, iba con un traje negro y una camisa del mismo color que el vestido de Ginny, este atuendo hacía que su pelo resaltara aun mas y sus ojos la vieron friamente

-Ginny, puedo tutearte no - le pregunto – y por favor también tutéame tu

-Esta bien Draco – dijo Ginny fingiendo dulzura

-Veo que te has arreglado mucho – dijo mirándola – lo has hecho por mi, cariño

-No me llames cariño y no me he arreglado por ti – estupido pensó Ginny

-Bueno supongo que debió ser muy incomodo venir en autobús hasta aquí, por un momento pensé en pasar por ti, pero no creí que fuera muy conveniente – lo dijo con todo el veneno del que fue capaz

-Pues ya ves que no , la gente pobre como yo estamos acostumbrados a las cosas difíciles de la vida, no como otros niños mimados de su papy y de su mamy - Draco soltó una carcajada

-Hay Ginny eres tan graciosa creo que va a ser todo un placer hacer negocios contigo – llego el mesero a ofrecerles algo de tomar y Draco pidió una botella de Champaña

-Que? tenemos algo que celebrar – pregunto Ginny sarcástica

-Si, tenemos mucho que celebrar yo en particular, ver caer a los enemigos es algo muy placentero – Ginny se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a irse una cosa es que fuera a perder su dignidad y otra que el se lo estuviera restregando cada 5 minutos

-Creo que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, vine a hablar supuestamente de un negocio contigo y por lo que veo tu solo quieres burlarte de mi - le dio la espalda pero el no la dejo irse y la tomo del brazo

-Siéntate Ginny y no te impacientes, si hay un negocio del que quiero hablar contigo, pero espera un poco primero quiero disfrutar de una tranquila cena

-Esta bien pero deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios

-No te preocupes – Draco miró hacia la entrada y vio a un hombre que se acercaba hacia ellos – ya llego

-Quien? – Ginny miró hacia la entrada y vio a un hombre alto como de unos cincuenta años era un atractivo aunque estaba un poco pasado de peso

-Draco amigo – saludo el hombre dandole un fuerte abrazo a Draco – como has estado

-Bien Vincent, como va todo por america

-Muy bien, gracias – el susodicho miro a Ginny – y no me vas a presentar a la bella dama

-Claro Vincent, esta es Ginny que te parece

-Creo que tu descripción no le hace mucha justicia, encantado – tomo la mano de Ginny y la beso – es un placer conocerla señorita

-El placer es mío – dijo Ginny lo mas educadamente posible

-Bueno creo que si ya es hora de cenar – se sentaron e inmediatamente se acerco el mesero, Ginny miraba la carta incrédula con lo que costaban algunos de esos platillos fácilmente podría dar de comer una semana a sus niños – pide lo que quieras Ginny, te prometo que no te vas a quedar lavando platos

-Como que se va a quedar a lavar los platos - dijo Vincent – no lo creo tenemos cosas mas importantes en las que gastar tu tiempo Querida – al decir esto Vincent toco la rodilla de Ginny cosa que la hizo sentir muy incomoda

-Tienes razón Vincent, tienes toda la razón – Ginny por rabia pidió lomas caro de la carta, que le costara un poco a Draco aunque con tanto dinero como el que tenía esa cena era como un granito de arroz en toda su fortuna, la comida llego y los hombres no dejaban de platicar y Ginny casi nunca participaba en la cena, lo que quería es que Vincent se fuera para poder hablar con Draco, ya estaban en el postre cuando la musica empezo a sonar

-Hey querida, te gustaría bailar conmigo - le pregunto Vincent

-Yo no creo que sea…..- respondió Ginny, pero Draco no la dejo continuar

-Claro que si bailara contigo, Ginny es una excelente bailarina – Ginny lo miro furiosa, pero se dispuso a bailar una balada romantica, aunque sentía que el hombre este se le acercaba mucho

-Creo que ya es hora de que las niñas buenas se vayan a la cama – dijo Vincent en tono sarcastico

-Pero quien te dijo que yo son una niña buena

-Tienes que ser muy buena, si no Draco no te hubiera recomendado

-Creo que deberíamos ir a tu habitación ya – Ginny no entendía a que se referia el hombre pero no le hizo caso, terminaron de bailar e iban a la mesa donde los esperaba Draco con una fria sonrisa – hey mira ahí esta Jonh no lo veo desde hace años si me permiten – Vincent se fue al otro lado del salon a saludar a un amigo

-Te cae bien Vincent – le pregunto Draco a Ginny cuando ya estaban solos

-Es un poco extraño pero no es tan insoportable como otra gente

-Me alegra que te guste, así todo será mas facil – en ese momento Ginny recordó lo que le había dicho sobre la habitación

-Y porque que cree que yo tengo una habitación en este hotel, no se te hace muy extraño

-No, no me parece extraño porque es la verdad – Draco le acerco a Ginny una llave eléctrica y Ginny empezó a sospechar – la habitación 703 para ser mas exactos, veras yo siendo un hombre de negocios tengo muchos socios alrededor del mundo y a veces cuando vienen a visitarme pues necesitan un poco de distracción, tu sabes para desestresarse – Ginny estaba furiosa por lo que insinuaba pero no iba a hacer una escena en publico

-Y que demonios quieres que haga, que me acueste con tu amigo para que de "desestrese" y que gano yo a cambio, tu gratitud eterna o la promesa de que dejaras de frenar a mis donantes

-Ninguna de las dos cosas – se saco un pequeño papel, un cheque – tenia en mente un acuerdo mas productivo para ambos – le dio el cheque a Ginny quien miro la cantidad, Merlin con ese dinero podría vivir por lo menos tres meses su fundación – que pasa no te crees merecer tanto – le pregunto Draco – Ginny lo miro estaba a punto de tirarle el cheque a la cara y de gritar en el restaurante para que todos se dieran cuenta, pero supo que eso era lo que el exactamente quería su postura daba a entender que estaba a la defensiva esperando que ella saltara sobre el, pero no le iba a dar el gusto

-Creo que me merezco cada centavo – dijo Ginny y se guardo el cheque en el bolso, se sentía satisfecha solo de ver la cara de estupefacción que puso Draco – que generoso por tu parte y no te preocupes que no te haré quedar mal

-No estaras hablando en serio verdad – pregunto el un poco asustado

-Nunca he hablado mas enserio que hoy, es mucho dinero, como bien dijiste es una propuesta que no puedo rechazar – Ginny vio como su expresión cambio en ese mismo instante, las cosas no habían salido como el las había planeado, de seguro esperaba una gran pelea y ella estaba accediendo al plan cosa que no se esperaba

-Y que te dirian tus padres si supieran que su hija se ha convertido un una prostituta – dijo el con rencor

-Pues lo mismo que dirán los tuyos cuando sepan que te has convertido en Padrote (N/A: mismo significado en otros países que Chulo) – en ese instante Ginny recordó que el era huérfano y recordó que el mismo Voldemort fue el que había matado a sus padres – lo siento no quise decir eso

-Cállate no sientas pena por mi – su expresión se torno dura – y esta bien si no tienes ningún problema en acostarte con Vincent, es tu problema – los dos guardaron silencio y Ginny ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo no quería que la viera con asco

-Hay que pequeño es Inglaterra no creen – dijo Vincent que llego en ese momento y antes de que se volviera a sentar Ginny se levanto

-Creo que es hora de irnos no – y tomo del brazo a Vincent – Draco fue un placer hacer negocios contigo

-No si el placer es todo mío – Ginny camino con Vincent a los elevadores, solo esperaba que todo pasara muy rapido, estaba muy nerviosa y aunque aparentaba seguridad estaba a punto de desmayarse, mientras esperaban la llegada del elevador Ginny vio que Draco se acercaba a ellos y ahora que penso Ginny que no le bastaba con saber que estaba a punto de humillarse como nunca antes lo había hecho – Vincent me permites un momento con Ginny

-Si amigo adelante, nada mas no me la entretengas mucho – Draco se llevo a Ginny a la vuelta para que no los pudiera ver

-Piénsalo bien Ginny quizás el próximo cliente no sea tan de tu agrado – le dijo al momento que la estampaba en la pared y la tomaba por los hombros

-Mejor el que tu, prefiero acostarme con los tipos mas detestables antes que hacerlo contigo y no te preocupes es la primera y ultima vez que hago un trabajo para ti, de ahora en adelante me voy a buscar mis propios clientes

-Dejate de estupideces, piensa que si lo haces no hay vuelta a tras

-Gracias a ti no tengo a donde volver, es que asi apartate para que cumpla con mi parte del trato - y lo empujo para que se quitara – Ginny camino sin mirar atrás y en el momento que llego al elevador este se abrio y ella entro, piensa en los niños se decia a si misma no puede ser tan malo o si, respira son tres meses de tranquilidad, tenía ganas de llorar, por todo lo que le había hecho Draco Malfoy y ahora esto, solo esperaba que Harry estuviese donde estuviese la perdonara, llegaron al piso y caminaron a la habitación Vincent estaba platicando muy animadamente pero Ginny ni siquiera sabia que le había dicho

- Traes la llave querida – le pregunto

-O si permiteme - abrió el bolso al momento que tomo la llave vio el cheque, piénsalo Ginny no es por ti es por los niños, abrió la puerta – permíteme un momento voy al baño – y ahora que hago ni si quiera traigo poción anticonceptiva – se puso a abrir los cajones pero no encontró nada y salio – oye Vincent no traigo posion anticonceptiva creo que la olvide

-No te preocupes Draco me dio un frasco hace rato, dice que eres muy olvidadiza – rio como si fuera algo gracioso, pero si el pensaba que era una prostituta profesional

-Esta bien gracias – le quito el frasco y se lo tomo, sabia muy feo, nunca antes la había probado, entonces Vincent la tomo en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama por lo que ella grito asustada

-No te asustes pequeña no te voy a comer – y la empezó a besar, no era tan malo ni tampoco era bueno, ella cerro los ojos y lo dejo hacer, quería que esa pesadilla se terminara de una vez, de repente se sintió libre del peso de Vincent y pensó que se había parado para desnudarse pero al abrir los ojos no pudo creer lo que vió, el mismo Draco Malfoy estaba sacando a un desconcertado Vincent de la habitación

-Pero Draco que demonios significa esto – pregunto Vincet muy enojado

-Solo vete ya te explicare después – Draco le entrego una llave – ve a esta habitación y te aseguro que habrá mas calidad – que? Ginny no lo podía creer Draco pensando que ella iba a rechazar la oferta ya le tenía preparada otra mujer a su amigo, Vincent tomo la llave y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo, entonces Draco cerro la puerta detrás de si y volteo a ver a Ginny quien estaba aun en la cama sentada, de inmediato el cuerpo de Ginny se había puesto en alerta – lo ibas a hacer verdad, ibas a acostarte con un viejo por dinero

-Discúlpame pero creo que es lo que me pediste no, no se porque te sorprendes tanto

-Tu y tu maldito orgullo Weasley, pero eso va a cambiara ahora – Draco se quito el saco y lo aventó al suelo, empezó a quitarse la corbata

-Que demonios crees que estas haciendo – le pregunto Ginny asustada

-Pues pensé que tendría problemas si te contrataba sin referencias, asi que he decidido ser el primero en probar tus servicios – cada vez se acercaba mas por lo que Ginny se levanto de la cama e intento correr a la salida, pero el la alcanzo antes de que llegara – a donde crees que vas

-Sueltame, no pienso acostarme contigo, eres un maldito cerdo me repugnas – dijo Ginny tratando de soltarse pero el era muy fuerte

-No sabes mentir Ginny Weasley, tu deseas esto tanto como yo, solo que eres una cobarde como para admitirlo - la abrazo mas fuerte – esto a estado presente entre nosotros desde siempre

-No se de que demonios estas hablando

-De cómo te tensas cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, de cómo te pones a la defensiva, de cómo no pudiste permitir que me casara con tu amiga

-Eres un idiota que no sabe lo que dice

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras Ginny, de cualquier manera nada te salvara – y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, camino con ella hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama, el no dejaba de besarla y la empezó a acariciar, sabía lo que hacia y a Ginny su cuerpo la estaba traicionando porque en menos de cinco minutos ya deseaba desesperadamente las caricias de ese hombre al que odiaba, pero una parte rebelde de su cerebro se resistía a rendirse

-No Draco, no lo hagas – dijo en un momento que se separo de ella para besarla en el cuello – no por favor

-Ginny a quien le hago caso a tu boca o a tu cuerpo – entonces la volvió a besar y fue cuando Ginny perdió el control simplemente se rindió, no supo cuando fue despojada de la ropa, solo sabía que estaba ardiendo y que el único hombre capaz de apagar ese fuego estaba a punto de ofrecerle el placer mas infinito que Ginny nunca había sentido y simplemente se dejo llevar.

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

HOLA COMO ESTAN EPSERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ESE DRACO SI QUE NO SE MIDE VERDAD, ES UN POCO DESGRACIASO ESPEREMOS QUE CAMBIE UN POCO PARA BIEN DE EL MISMO. LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ENVIAN REVIEWS:

leodyn: Bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta pues Draco no se dió cuenta de que Luna tuvo un hijo porque inmediatamente despues de la boda se desaparecio del mapa, pero eso es algo que se explicara en unos capitulos mas

Stella-Maris-CooL: que bueno que te guste la historia y con eso de que eres primeriza te digo por experiencia propia que hay unos fics buenisimos, yo he leido muchos y antes de escribir leia mucho hasta que me anime a escribir el mio quien sabe quiza en un futuro vea una historia tuya

AnitaRickman: me da gusto que hayas leído tambien un padre para mi hijo esa historía me ha dado muchas satisfacciones, y respecto a eso de que te gustan los chicos malos bueno pues este Draco si que es muy malo.

Antea: que bueno que saliste de dudas con lo de la novia frustrada, y pues no actualize tan rapido porque estaba en examenes finales pero ya acabe y tengo dos semanas de vacaciones jajaja.

yo-182: bueno al parecer ya entendiste la tematica de la historía, pero esperate a que aparescan mas personajes y tengamos noticias de la novia fugitiva

'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK' : exactamente a que te refieres con lo del comercial ? como que no me quedo tan claro jajaja, y espero que te siga gustando el fic

Alyssa L. Malfoy: gracias por decir que se esta convirtiendo en uno de tus favoritos mi Fic y yo tambien pienso que el segundo capitulo fue muy aclarador, espero que no pienses que las cosas estan pasando muy rapido pero esque esta pareja da para mucho

Emmabaz: espero que te siga atrapando mi historía y siento que si actualice rapido de cualquier manera a lo mucho que me he tardado en subir actualización han sido tres semanas y eso porque era el final y estaba complicado bueno espero que te siga gustando la historía

-Montse-90: si pense que todos tendrían dudas de como paso lo de la interrupción de la boda asi que quice ponerlo rapidamente para que no sufrieran angustiandose pensando como habían pasado las cosas, jajajajaja

ImPoSsIbLeS: hola oye a que se refiere tu nombre a que te gustan las parejas imposibles bueno espero que me lo aclares y gracias por leer mi fic

Vivi-G Weasley : si fue muy dificil para Ginny vivir sin HArry pero el corazón puede volver a amar solo que a veces la gente se enamora de la gente equivocada y como viste la oferta se pasa el niño este verdad.

Shezhid: Hola de nuevo, en realidad ni yo se todavia lo que siente Draco por Ginny y si Luna es una cobarde que se desaparecio a si nomas, pero de repente todos somos un poco egoistas y solo nos importa nuestra propia felicidad y gracias por decir que promete, aca entre nos yo pienso lo mismo jajajaja( tierra llamando a Addy, tierra llamando a Addy) bueno gracias por leer este nuevo fic.

BUENO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES BYE.


	4. EL DESPERTAR

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling (bueno en realidad no todos pertenecen a mi sensei y fuente de inspiración, uno que otro es de mi propia inspiración)

CAPITULO 4 EL DESPERTAR

Ginny abrió lo ojos, el sol entraba a raudales por una ventana, por un momento no supo donde estaba, definitivamente su cuarto no era tan grande y no tenía cama con dosel, trato de moverse pero un brazo que la tenía firmemente sujetada por la cintura se lo impidió y entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche, Merlín se había portado como una fulana respondiendo a las caricias de ese hombre, le había hecho sentir cosas que ni si quiera sabia que existían la había llevado una y otra vez a las cumbres mas altas del placer sexual, trato de separarse para tratar de escapar antes de que el diera cuenta pero por mas que lo intentaba no se lo podía quitar de encima, de repente se encontró debajo de su cuerpo, el la miro con el rostro suave de quien se acaba de despertar y por primera vez en la vida a Ginny le parecieron calidos sus ojos

-Buenos días - le dijo sonriendo y antes que pudiera contestar ella, el la estaba besando dulcemente, tratando de hacerla responder con suaves caricias, pero Ginny estaba mas tiesa que una tabla estaba muy apenada una cosa era hacer cosas en el refugio de la oscuridad y otra hacerlo a plena luz del día, el pareció notar que algo no andaba bien y dejo de besarla - que pasa Ginny te arrepientes - lo miro directo a los ojos, a esos ojos que la habían visto retorcerse de placer durante horas que habían observado cada una de sus reacciones

-Si - respondió Ginny en un quejido mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas se sentía mal por lo que había pasado esa noche, por haber disfrutado todo lo que el le hizo, se había fallado a si misma y aunque había pensado que podría hacerlo esa mañana no quería ni verlo, al parecer a Draco no le había gustado la respuesta

-No seas hipócrita Ginny, una mujer no grita y gime a menos de que este gozando y por lo que oí ayer tu estabas disfrutando de la experiencia incluso creo que mas que yo y sinceramente desquitaste con creces el dinero, de verdad que valió la pena gastarme esa pequeña fortuna en una noche contigo - el se levanto de la cama en completa desnudes y ella no pudo dejar de apreciar su cuerpo - voy a darme un baño no vienes - pero no obtuvo respuesta, como se atrevía a decirle eso le restregaba en la cara que se había prostituido por dinero, Ginny se acomodo en la almohada y le dio la espalda - como quieras y deja de hacerte la martir, nadie te obligo a nada - Ginny no se levanto de la cama hasta que Draco desapareció por la puerta del baño cuando se encontró sola comenzó a recoger su ropa que estaba toda desperdigada por el suelo se comenzó a vestir pero se dio cuenta de que algunos músculos específicos de su cuerpo estaba un poco adoloridos, Merlín de pensar que debía tener marcas de sus besos por todo el cuerpo y de que el probablemente tendría la espalda marca por la tantas veces que ella se había aferrado a su espalda con la uñas, se tapo la cara con la manos, había sido genial tener sexo con Draco, ni si quiera con Harry había sentido algo igual, se vistió rápidamente pues quería irse cuanto antes de ese lugar ya vestida se miro al espejo que estaba en el tocador sus ojos estaban empañados y en las ojera tenía el resto del maquillaje que había usado por la noche, sus labios estaban hinchados por tantos besos trato de ya no pensar mas en eso pero era imposible, busco un peine para cepillar la maraña de pelo que estaba todo revuelto, pero no encontró nada todo debía estar dentro del baño así que abrió su bolso para sacar un pequeño peine y ahí vio el cheque que Draco le había dado la noche anterior, lo saco y lo abrió, ese cheque era el recordatorio de que había perdido toda su dignidad en una sola noche, así que lo dejo a un lado, saco el peine y como pudo se acomodo el cabello, se limpió la cara con pañuelos desechables se restrego muy duro como tratando de borrar las huellas que pudieran denotar lo que había hecho, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Draco saliera del baño tomo sus cosas pero al ver el cheque no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que romperlo a la mitad, tomo una hoja de un block que estaba junto al teléfono y escribió

"gracias, pero no lo puedo aceptar quizás perdí mi dignidad, pero no voy a aceptar un dinero que me lo recuerde a cada 5 minutos, Draco malfoy púdrete junto con tu dinero"

Y salió de la habitación, mientras bajaba por el elevador pensó en que no habría mas remedio que cerrar la fundación, eso la entristeció mucho pero ya estaba cansada de luchar y lo había perdido todo ya no le quedaba nada salió a la calle donde el sol brillaba como nunca en contraste con la tristeza que había en su corazón, volvió a tomar el autobús para llegar a su casa mientras pensaba a que de dedicaría despues de cerrar su fundación, no tenia ninguna carrera no habia estudiado nada y solo había trabajado para la fundación aunque para que se hacia la tonta lo mas seguro es que nadie le daría trabajo no mientras Draco lo quisiera, llego a la casa donde la acción debió empezar temprano porque en el comedor estaban los niños desayunando, Hermione la vio e inmediatamente se acerco a ella pero Ginny huyo a su recamara, no quería enfrentarse a nadie por ahora, sentia que tenía tatuado en la frete "me acoste con Draco Malfoy", pero Hermione no se iba a dar por vencida asi que toco a la puerta

-Ginny puedo pasar - dijo al tiempo que abria la puerta

-Claro Hermione - pero para que preguntaba si ya estaba adentro

-Cuentame todo que paso, te acostaste con Draco - Ginny se sonrojo y solo asintió - y que paso te lastimo, fue malo contigo dime fue horrible la experiencia, si te hizo algo malo hay que denunciarlo

-Ya Hermione, estoy bien

-Pero debió ser una experiencia traumante

-Hermione callate, si quieres que te diga la verdad te la dire, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida - la otra por fin se quedo callada - fue maravilloso, totalmente maravilloso

-Mas que con Harry - Ginny sabia que le iba a preguntar eso

-Yo diría que fue diferente - con Harry todo había sido muy dulce y tierno y con Draco todo fue pasión y locura

-Pero entonces nos va a dejar en paz va a permitir que lleguen los donativos de nuevo

-No lo se

-Como que no lo sabes

-En primera me ofreció dinero por una noche

-Cuanto - cuando Ginny le dio la cifra casi se desmaya - pero con eso podemos sobrevivir tres meses

-Si pero yo le devolví el cheque, no podría usar el dinero sabiendo la manera en que me lo gane

-Te entiendo y no te juzgo por devolverlo pero hubiera sido una buena solución a tus problemas - en eso tocaron a la puerta, entro una de las chicas que ayudaban a cuidar a los niños con un teléfono inalámbrico

-Srita. Ginny tiene una llamada del banco

-Gracias Helen - dijo Ginny tomando el teléfono - bueno

-Srita Weasley buenos días, le tengo una gran noticia en su cuenta acaba de entrar un fuerte donativo de parte del señor Malfoy, solo quería que lo supiera para que no se angustie tanto, creo que con este dinero puede sobrevivir un buen tiempo, bueno espero que tenga un buen día - antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar algo ya había colgado el hombre, Ginny agarro el teléfono y lo estrello contra la pared

-Pero Ginny que pasa - pregunto Hermione que inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y lo reparo - que te han dicho

-El muy maldito de Draco a depositado el dinero directamente en mi cuenta

-Bueno pues ni modo - Hermione quería hacerle entender que aceptara ese dinero pero sabía que cuando a un Weasley le picaban el orgullo era difícil que actuara razonablemente

-Como que ni modo ese imbecil me va a oir - Ginny salió de la habitación apresuradamente, pero se sorprendió mas al ver que la sala estaba repleta de arreglos florales había por lo menos 10 tomo una tarjeta y la leyo, "Por una noche inolvidable " D.M. tiro las flores al suelo - Helen quiero que saques a la basura todas estas flores - como se atrevía a mandarle flores

-Pero señorita si son muy bonitas - dijo la empleada con tristeza

-Entonces llévatelas a tu casa yo no las quiero ver - Ginny tomo de nuevo su bolso pensaba ir a las oficinas de Malfoy Corporación y decirle al imbecil ese que no necesitaba su dinero, iba a abrir la puerta pero alguien lo hizo antes que ella, Ron venía entrando con sus hijos Harry de 6 años y Molly de 4 dos hermosos niños pelirrojos

-Hola Familia - inmediatamente los niños corrieron a donde estaba su mama para abrazarla

-Mamy te extrañamos mucho - dijo Harry abrazándola

-Pero que hacen aquí yo los esperaba hasta el fin de semana

-Nada cariño - dijo Ron abrazándola y besándola - solo te quería dar una sorpresa y como pase por casa de tus Padres - la familia se abrazo, a Ginny a veces le daban un poco de envidia, la vida había sido muy injusta con ella arrebatándole al amor de su vida y ni si quiera tenía un hijo que avivara el recuerdo de Harry - y que paso aquí Ginny no me digas que tienes un admirador secreto - dijo Ron mirando alrededor y viendo todas las flores - mira hay una tarjetita vamos a ver de quien se trata

-NOOOOOOO - gritaron Hermione y Ginny al unísono y Hermione le arrebato a Ron la tarjeta, no quería saber de lo que era capaz su esposo si se enteraba de que su hermanita estaba liada con Draco Malfoy, de seguro lo mataba

-Pero que demonios les pasa a las dos - dijo el enojado - si no quieren que me entere es porque algo ocultan - y mirando a Ginny con las llaves en la mano y con el bolso lista para salir - y tu a donde vas - a veces a Ron se le olvidaba que solo era un año mayor que ella

-No a ningún lado, ahora que llegaste creo que lo mejor es que me quede - dijo ella muy nerviosa, si supieras Ronnie si supieras

-Pero que no estas muy arreglada con ese vestido para salir de día - Ginny aun traía el vestido que se puso para la cita con Draco

-Si eso mismo le dije yo amor, pero ya ves como es de terca tu hermana - dijo Hermione salvándola

-Si creo que tienes razón Ron y mejor me voy a cambiar para ponerme algo mas comodo - en eso un grupo de once niños corrió hacia Ron

-Sr. Weasley como le fue, gano cuantos goles paro, que tan buenos son los jugadores contarios - todos los niños preguntaban al unísono por lo que Ron se fue con ellos al comedor para contarles como le había ido en el partido en cuanto se fue Ginny y Hermione arrancaron todas las tarjetas de los arreglos florales, Hermione le dio a Ginny las que había recogido

-Es mejor que subas a cambiarte de ropa, antes de que Ron se de cuenta de lo que esta pasando porque no me quiero imaginar lo que hará si se entera

-No yo tampoco - sirve que me doy un baño pensó Ginny, subió a su recamara dejo las notas en el buró de su cama justo a la fotografía de Harry y se fue a bañar. Media hora después estaba lista vestida con unos jeans y una playera vieja pero era lo mejor para estar cómoda, vió las notas arrumbadas en el buró y pudo mas la curiosidad de saber que decían que las ganas de tirarlas a la tasa del baño, las leyó una por una. "El orgullo no es el mejor consejero", "No dejes que los remordimientos apaguen este fuego", "Nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno", " Una sola noche no me satisface", "Quiero mas de ti", "Quieres ser mi amante", "Tu también lo deseas no lo nieges", "No esperare mucho decidete", "Somos mejores amantes que enemigos", "Por una noche inolvidable" y todas firmadas por D.M., Ginny tomo todas las notas y las tiro a la basura, como se atrevía a decirle esas cosas el muy maldito, como si ella en realidad deseara ser su amante, primero muerta, pero a quien quería engañar estaba realmente tentada a acceder con Draco solo que no le gustaba la manera en que el la humillaba si solo pudiera cambiar eso, todo sería más fácil, se recostó en la cama estaba cansada prácticamente no había dormido mucho, le dio algo de pena mirar la foto de Harry sentía que lo estaba traicionando, se quedo dormida un rato pero casi de inmediato empezó a soñar.

"_estaba en algun lugar que no conocia, la niebla le nublaba la vista no podía ver nada mas allá de sus narices, tenía miedo y se sentía sola ,muy sola, de repente a lo lejos vió una sombra se acerco mas a ella hasta que fue tomando forma era Harry que le estaba dando la espalda_

-_Harry, Harry - pero el no volteó seguía dándole la espalda - Harry perdóname no se que fue lo que paso te juro que yo no quería que esto pasara - le estaba pidiendo disculpas pero ella no sabía porque, en eso el la miro, su cara era tierna y la miraba con un inmenso amor_

-_Ginny Te amo - le dijo en un susurro pero su voz se escuchaba distante - siempre lo hice y lo hare pero yo ya no estoy contigo _

-_No me importa Harry yo tambien te amo_

-_Si lo se, pero es tiempo de que rehagas tu vida, de que vivas otra vez, yo no quiero que seas solo una sombra de la mujer que tanto ame, es momento Ginny_

-_De que estas hablando, no te entiendo - dijo ella acercándose a el_

-_Déjame ir Ginny, déjame ir - la imagen de Harry iba desapareciendo podo a poco _

-_No, Harry espera, no te vayas - Ginny corrió y trato de abrazarlo pero en el momento que lo alcanzo se hizo humo - no - Ginny se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar_

-Noooooooooo- Ginny se desperto sobresalta y llorando, dándose cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla - demonios - se levanto y se lavo la cara, vió el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de la comida asi que bajo a ver como iba todo, llego a la cocina y vio a Hermione tratando de preparar pastel de calabaza pero siendo sinceros su querida cuñada no sabia mucho de cocina por lo que la suplió en la tarea

-A Ginny que bueno que te levantaste ya, de hecho fui a buscarte pero cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que estabas dormida

-Y que era lo que se te ofrecia - dijo Ginny, meneando la masa, porque aun que podía usar magia su madre siempre le había dicho que la comida se debe hacer del modo tradicional para que tenga buen sabor

-Pues tenías una llamada - dijo Hermione mirando hacia fuera como para ver que no viniera alguien - era de Draco Malfoy - Ginny dejo de menear la masa y miró a Hermione

-Y que quería - Ginny sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente

-Pues no lo se, solo me pregunto por ti y como estabas dormida le dije que no le podías contestar en ese momento

-Y que te respondió el - Hermione se sonrojo pero le dijo

-Me dijo que estaba bien, que tenias que descansar despues de la ajetreada noche que habías tenido - Ginny meneo la masa para el pastel con mas fuerza dela necesaria

-Maldito, como se atreve a decirte esas cosas, pero ya me las pagara cuando lo vea, también le voy a reclamar por todas las cosas que puso en las tarjetas, yo no se que se cree

-Que se cree quien? - dijo Ron entrando en la cocina

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee el panadero - dijo Ginny sorprendida- mira que el muy malvado solo me mando pan de maíz y no hay de nuez con lo tanto que te gusta - afortunadamente era de mente muy rapida

-Entonces no hay de nuez - dijo Ron muy Triste, y no se dio cuenta de que Hermione a sus espaldas escondía un pan de nuez en la alacena - bueno ni modo, que se le va a hacer, oye los niños ya están un poco impacientes y yo también porque no comemos de una vez

-Cinco minutos mas hermanito querido - Ginny estaba muy contenta de que Ron hubiera estado con ella cuando lo necesito prácticamente sus demás hermanos se habían convertido poco a poco en unos extraños para ella, Bill vivía en Francia con Fleur y prácticamente nunca los visitaba, Charly vivía en Bulgaria con una esposa a la que Ginny ni conocía, Percy convertido en primer ministro parecía odiar los vínculos que le recordaban a su familia, y los gemelos vivían en si propio mundo de fiestas y reventones y ahora con sus padres de segunda luna de miel que iba a durar dos años pues solo le quedaban Ron y Hermione

-Esta bien - cinco minutos mas tarde estaba Ginny sirviendo a los niños su comida, ahora el comedor lucia un poco vació ya que faltaban los niños que estaban en Howarts pero cuando estaban todos el lugar estaba completamente lleno, a pesar de que por fuera la casa se veía muy normal como cualquier otra, lo bueno era que Ginny había aprendido muy bien el hechizo de su padre para agrandar interiores

-Oye hermanita y si vas a querer que te consiga el camión del equipo para que traigas a los niños de la escuela

-Claro que si Ron, si no escucha molestia

-No te preocupes, ya extraño a los demás, me encanta cuando todos están aquí

-Si y a mi me encanta mas que la temporada de Quidicht este de receso para que me ayudes

-Mira que eres una interesada - despues de comer todos salieron al jardín y se pusieron a jugar, con Ron, los niños lo adoraban, y el parecía quererlos también a ellos, sus hijos también se mezclaban en los juegos era niños hermosos

-Es lindo ver como Juegan verdad - le dijo Hermione sentándose con dificultad a su lado

-Si la verdad que no se que voy a hacer cuando tenga que cerrar

-Pero no tienes que hacerlo o si

-Creo que no hay otra salida

-Le piensas devolver el dinero a Draco

-No claro que no, es solo que tarde o temprano se me va a terminar ese dinero y no se como o de donde conseguir más. - los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas y los de Ginny también

-Es que no me los imagino en otro lugar que sea este es su hogar

-No llores Hermione

-Perdóname han de ser las hormonas - Ginny la miro y miro a los niños que seguían jugando, y se dio cuenta de que no se podía dar por vencida, buscaría nuevos donantes aunque fueran de otros países Draco Malfoy no era omnipotente

-Señora Weasley - llego una de las niñas refiriéndose a Hermione - nos puede contar otra historia de Harry Potter - el corazón de Ginny se encogió del dolor

-Esta bien, ahora les contare la historia de cuando impidió que Voldemort se adueñara de la Piedra Filosofal - Hermione entro y todos la siguieron Ginny prefería quedarse sola viendo el atardecer, estaba muy pensativa cuando la puerta se abrió y salio Ron de ella con dos Cervezas de mantequilla en la mano, dándole una a Ginny

-Gracias Ron

-De nada - se quedaron un minuto en silencio - y como van las finanzas

-Pues no tan bien como a mi me gustaría pero no tengo porque preocuparme por lo menos en unos meses

-Y ya sabes quien te esta saboteando con los donadores - ella solo asintió ya no quería ocultarselo más - y quien es el maldito

-Draco Malfoy

-Draco Malfoy y que tiene contra ti - Ron no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Luna y no quería que lo supiera aun

-No lo se, pero no te enojes que estoy apunto de arreglar ese asunto

-Segura, no quieres que le vaya y le de su merecido al maldito

-No dejalo así - le dio otro trago a su cerveza, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Ron hablo de nuevo

-A Harry no le gustaría esto

-A que te refieres - pregunto Ginny

-A que desperdicies tu vida, ya hace 7 años que murió y tu sigues sola, te aseguro de que el hubiera querido que rehicieras tu vida

-Pero que no entiendes que yo así estoy bien

-No Ginny, no lo estas, lo que mas yo quiero es que te vuelvas a enamorar de alguien, porque crees que cada semana traigo a un miembro soltero del equipo para ver si te gusta - Ginny soltó una carcajada imaginándose a su hermano de celestino - yo también lo extraño Ginny, pero lamentable la vida tiene que continuar - Ginny empezó a llorar y se refugió en los brazos de su hermano, que la acarició como a un niño pequeño, despues de un rato dejo de llorar y ya estaba mas tranquila - wua no sabía que tuviéramos un vecino con limusina - Ginny levanto la vista inmediatamente para ver una limusina negra que ella conocía muy bien - pero de quien se tratara

-Oye Ron porque no mejor te metes a ver si no necesita ayuda Hermione

-Pero tengo curiosidad - en eso el vehiculo de paro justo en frente de la casa de Ginny y de ahí bajo un imponente hombre Rubio vestido de negro y con gafas oscuras, el corazón de Ginny se acelero y no sabia si por los nervios de verlo o por lo que pudiera pasar - pero que demonios hace Malfoy aquí

-Yo no se - (N/A: hazte mensa si bien sabes que te anda buscando jajaja) era mejor fingir demencia a enfrentarse a su hermano, Draco llego justo hasta la entrada de la casa donde estaban ellos

-Buenas noches - saludo cínicamente y miro hacía el bote de basura donde se alcanzaban a ver los restos del arreglo floral que Ginny había tirado al suelo aquella mañana - veo que las rosas no son de tu agrado querida, espero que me digas cual es tu flor favorita para no equivocarme nuevamente - Ron abrió los ojos como platos

-Ginevra Weasley, no me digas que este es el estupido que te mando las flores

-Ron no es lo que piensas - dijo Ginny tratando de calmar a su hermano

-Y que demonios quieres que piense, no me digas que estas liada con Malfoy - estaba a punto de irse sobre Draco cuando apareció Hermione por la puerta fingiendo dolores de parto

-Ron ayyyyyy, me duele creo que ya viene el bebe - se doblo para darle mas dramatismo a su actuación

-Pero si faltan aun dos meses Hermione - dijo Ron preocupado viendo a su esposa

-Pero que tu nunca has oído hablar de los niños prematuros, vamonos

-Ginny puedes cuidar a los niños - le dijo Ron a Ginny estaba sorprendida por lo que tenía que hacer Hermione para salvarla

-Llévense mi limusina, para que lleguen mas rápido - Ron iba a decirle que se metiera la limusina por un lugar muy impropio pero Hermione acepto el ofrecimiento y se subió a la limusina para que la llevara a San Mungo

-Si que es muy imaginativa esa Granger

-Es Sra. Weasley para ti, por si no te has dado cuenta hace mucho que se caso y de todos modos que demonios haces aquí

-Quieres que lo hablemos aquí o que le demos mas espectáculo a tus vecinos, creo verlos corriendo las cortinas de sus casas - muy a su pesar Ginny lo hizo pasar a su despacho

-Y ahora si dime que es lo que se te ofrece

-Pues antes que nada esto - Draco la abrazo y la beso profundamente durante varios minutos - hay ya necesitaba esto - y la solto, Ginny encuanto se vio libre trato de pegarle tremendo bofeton pero la mano de el fue mas rapida y lo impidió - nada de eso, ya no seas hipócrita, tan difícil te es aceptar que me deseas

-Eres un maldito engreido, quiero que te larges de mi casa ahora mismo

-No, no me ire hasta que me digas cual es tu respuesta

-Mi respuesta a que?

-A si quieres o no ser mi amante

-Ya te dije que no

-Pues que mal porque según lo que paso anoche entre nosotros ya lo somos pequeña

-No me llames asi - asi era como le decía Harry - y lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error que no pienso volver a repetir

-Mira me estoy cansando de esto, te ofrezco muchas cosas, dejare de frenar a tus donantes y tu fundación no volverá a tener problemas si no aceptas dentro de poco tendras que cerrar este lugar - ella sabia que era así pero tenía miedo de aceptar

-Yo ….. necesito pensarlo - dijo dandole la espalda - yo te llamare cuando lo decida - el se acerco a ella y la volteo bruscamente

-Deja te dejo un recuerdo para que lo pienses mas rápido - la volvió a besar y ella muy a su pesar se entregó al beso la estaba haciendo perder la cordura de nuevo - no lo pienses tanto, no me caracterizo por mi paciencia - se saco una tarjeta del saco y se la entregó a una aturdida Ginny - cuando tengas una respuesta llámame a este numero, nos vemos luego - y sin mas se fue

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

HOLAS DE NUEVO OTRA VEZ AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, AHÍ POBRE GINNY USTEDES QUE HARÍAN EN SU LUGAR, NO MEJOR NO ME DIGAN, CREO QUE YA ME DOY UNA IDEA, BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS

Leodyn: me da gusto que te haya aclarado tus dudas y estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo Draco es un ¡K

Shezhid: pues si Ginny ama a los nino con todo su corazon, y tampoco le es tan indiferente Draco pero solo actuaba por orgullo, pero al despertar las cosas cambian

Emmabaz: mira como que quisieras ser Ginny, osea la pobre esta en la ruina, viuda, sin ayuda y todavia la quieren prostituir, a pero ya entiendo todo esto de ser Ginny tiene que ver con un sexi rubio verdad jajaja

'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK':si que fui muy mala al dejarlo en suspenso porque eso se presta a que si es siguiente capitulo no es tan bueno la gente se desilusione, espero que este no sea el caso y sobre lo de Ginny con el viejo esta, lo que pasa es que mas bien Draco le queria hacer una broma que se el fue de las manos, ya sabemos que el solo la desea para el.

-Montse-90: si es un desgraciado, pero hay que tartar de comprenderlo imaginate que una persona llega como si nada a impedir tu boda y te deja en ridiculo, el caso es que el la quiere humillar lo mas que pueda y creeme si piensas que esto fue malo esperate a ver lo que pasa, a veces los deseos de venganza son mas fuertes que otra cosa

Imposibles: igual se que ahora no te cae bien Draco pero en un futuro lo amaras y luego lo volveras a odiar y asi a ver en que acaba esto y sobre los amores imposibles no te desesperes siempre hay alguien ahi para nosotros solo lo tenemos que encontrar

Florentina: bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que haya llenado tus expectativas, gracias por decir que escribo de maravilla, pues yo siento que estoy en el promedio, es que esto si es algo de magia, me siento frente a mi computadora y me salen las palabras de los dedos a una velocidad insospechada jajaja

Antea: ya te imagino cerrando los ojos con todas tus fuerzas, pero afortunadamente no le fue nada mal al final o tu que opinas jajaja

Alyssa L. Malfoy : pues me agrada que te agrade que las cosas pasen rapido pero igual si pasan muy rapido luego se me acaban las ideas, aunque por ahora no creo tener este problema jajaja, esta situacion da para muchos capitulos

Azazel Black : si todo el mundo sabe que Ginny deseaba estar con Draco, pero trae una bronca interna muy gruesa por todo lo que implica tener una relacion con una persona a la que ha despreciado siempre, pero quizas simplemente no se quiere arriesgar

JM10: hola Cris pues ya ves lo que paso que la nina se nos arrepintio, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y pues se la paso muy bien a quien quiere enganar, solo que por la manana las cosas cambian ademas y pues creo que soy un poco mala por dejar en incognita los capitulos, pero creo que asi les da mas emocion esperar el proximo

Hecmary Gil :pues que paso, que Draco pensaba que ya las cosas estaban hechas pero no, jajaja, no tenia idea de que Ginny se seguiria haciendo la dificil, pero sabemos que Draco no es un tipo que se de por vencido facilmente

Estivalia: espero que sea lo suficientemente pronto para ti esta actualización y no te preocupes yo tardo en actualizar aproximadamente una semana, asi que no te tienes que pasar los meses esperando que pasa, y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

BUENO ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, CUÍDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS, BYE


	5. UN POCO DE COMPETENCIA

Todos o mejor dicho la gran mayoría de lo personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 5 UN POCO DE COMPETENCIA

-Srita. Weasley me puede dar más pastel de calabaza – pregunto una niña de unos cinco años

-Claro que si Susan – Ginny sonrío y le dio un trozo de pastel a la pequeña que lo agradeció con una sonrisa

-Ginny creo que hay que pedir mas pan para mañana – dijo Hermione sonriendo - como que estos niños cada vez comen más y luego con el invitado permanente de esta semana – Ginny y Hermione miraron al chico que estaba con Ron en ese momento, Steve Grant compañero del equipo de Quidicht de Ron

-Si como que a Ron ya le gusto eso de invitar amigos solteros – dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Pues como no si esta muy asustado de que puedas tener algo que ver con Draco – Ginny se rió al recordar todo el show que habían tenído que armar para que Ron no se diera cuenta de nada – mira que quiza para cuando si venga el bebe ya no me va a creer Ron

-Hay Hermione, no te preocupes si no te lleva el al hospital yo lo haré – de cualquier manera había recobrado su auto, Draco lo había mandado al día siguiente de su visita con una nota "para que tardes menos en decidirte", y pues a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana Ginny aun no tenía una respuesta – deja voy a lavar estos trastes a la cocina – Ginny estaba muy despreocupada lavando los trastes cuando Steve entro a la cocina

-Te ayudo – le dijo sonriente, en realidad era un chico muy guapo era alto, con el pelo negro y unos sonrientes ojos cafes, pero le faltaba algo para llamar la atención de Ginny (N/A: no será el hecho de que no es rubio y de que no se llama Draco Malfoy ) – creo que son muchos trastes, además para pagar un poco de lo que he comido

-No digas eso eres un invitado y ya sabes que donde comen tres comen cuatro – dijo ella amigable, aunque quería guardar las distancias para que no lo fuera a malinterpretar las cosas, se pusieron a la tarea y siguieron platicando

-Oye no se si te ofenda mi, pero me gustaría saber si quieres tener una cita conmigo – dijo el como si nada

-Yo…, este…., pues no se si pueda lo que pasa es que tengo una agenda un poco apretada – dijo ella sonrojandose

-No te preocupes no voy a saltar sobre ti – dijo el riendo – no puedo negar que eres muy hermosa pero la verdad ahora vengo saliendo de una relación un poco tormentosa y lo que menos quiero es relacionarme con nadie – ufff que alivio penso Ginny

-Y entonces porque me invitas a salir

-Mmm lo que pasa es que mi mama pertenece a una asociación de quien sabe que cosa y el viernes hay un baile de beneficencia y pues no quiero ir solo porque si no después no me voy a quitar a mi mama de encima, quiere conseguirme novia

-A y si voy contigo así tu mama no tendrá pretexto para hostigarte

-Exactamente, me podrás ayudar – Ginny sintiéndose a salvo le sonrío y le dio la respuesta – esta bien, tengo ganas de ir hace mucho que no voy a ningún sitio de estos

-Bueno entonces paso por ti a las 7:30 ya que el evento comienza a las ocho

-Esta bien, entonces en eso quedamos – estaban sonriendo cuando Ron entro a la cocina

-A veo que están platicando no interrumpo – dijo Ron quien se fue con una gran sonrisa

-Creo que tu hermano espera mas de nosotros – dijo Steve divertido

-No me digas, con razón te ha traído toda la semana a cenar – dijo Ginny fingiendo sorpresa lo que hizo reír a Steve

-Bueno entonces nos vemos el viernes – le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida

-Esta bien, bye – después de acostar a los niños Ginny, Ron y Hermione se fueron a la sala a platicar – oye Hermione te podrías quedar a pasar la noche el viernes - Hermione casi se atraganta con el te que estaba tomando

-Pero que vas a hacer ahora – pregunto muy asustada Hermione

-No te preocupes voy a salir con Steve a un baile de beneficencia

-A que bueno – dijo Ron – ese Steve es un gran muchacho y creo que es un gran partido – le dijo Ron Guiñándole el ojo a hermione quien solo pudo mirar al cielo como pidiendo que a su esposo lo iluminara algún santo

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

-Estas Hermosa – le dijo Hermione cuando la vio bajar las escaleras era la noche que saldría con Steve al baile – creo que ese vestido te queda estupendo, me impresiona que no hayas cambiado de talla con los años – el vestido en cuestión era de un tono rosa y se sujetaba al torso con unos finos tirantes y la tela caía vaporosamente sobre el cuerpo de Ginny, su pelo lo traía semirecogido lo que le daba un aspecto de sofisticada inocencia y el maquillaje adecuado para la ocasión – quien dice que a las pelirrojas no les queda el rosa

-Eso mismo me dijo Harry cuando me lo regalo – acaricio el vestido lo había usado pocas veces, pero le seguía quedando de maravilla

-Ya veras cuando tengas un hijo y subas de talla, tendrás que regalar todos tus vestidos a la beneficencia – Hermione se callo de repente como si hubiera dicho algo malo

-Si cuando tenga un hijo – dijo Ginny pensativa – creo que es buena idea, puede que no me guste la idea de casarme de nuevo pero quiza en un futuro me anime a tener un hijo

-Hay si tu y como le vas a hacer, por obra del Espiritu Santo – Ginny puso cara de interrogación ya que no sabía a que se refería su amiga – no me hagas caso es algo que se dice en el mundo muglee, pero ve que te esta esperando ya Steve en la sala y no es por nada pero se ve guapisimo

-Bueno vamos a ver – en la sala estaba su pareja de baile y su hermano platicando, Steve tenía cara de estar oyendo a un general, si que era especial Ron – Ronald deja de hostigar al pobre Steve

-Pero yo no le estoy haciendo nada, solo le estoy comentando que te cuide – dijo Ron con cara de inocente

-Ya no le hagas caso Steve, y vamonos que se nos esta haciendo tarde – Steve pareció agradecer a Ginny que lo liberara de su hermano y se dirigieron al automóvil de el que era un hermoso Porche – pero que carro tienes como le hiciste para comprarlo, Ron a penas pudo comprar su camioneta

-Pero en que mundo vives tu Ginny, en realidad no sabes nada de mi – Ginny nego con la cabeza, que tenía que saber algo- bueno deja te confieso algo – dijo mostrándole una hilera de hermosos dientes blancos – yo practico el Quidicht mas por gusto que otra cosa, mi familia tiene tanto dinero que me puedo pasar toda la vida sin hacer nada y no preocuparme

-Hay lo siento pense que estabas en la misma situación de Ron

-No te preocupes la verdad me agrada tener una cita con una mujer que no este interesada en mi dinero, no son fáciles de encontrar – dijo tristemente – bueno fuera tristezas esta noche es para divertirse – llegaron al salón de fiestas de un lujoso hotel, nada mas entrar Ginny se sintió fuera de lugar ahí estaba la crema y nata de la sociedad y todos la veían como a un bicho raro

-Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sola ni un instante – le rogó Ginny al percatarse de las miradas que le lanzaban

-Bueno entonces creo que me tendrás que acompañar hasta el baño – dijo tomándole la mano de ella que estaba recargada en su brazo – no te preocupes y sonríe que ahí viene mi madre

-Steve hijo – dijo una mujer de unos sesenta años rubia muy bien conservada – pensé que no vendrías y bueno preséntame a tu acompáñate

-Bien mama esta es Ginevra Weasley, la dueña de la fundación Harry Potter para niños huérfanos, se me hace raro que no la conozcas que no haces donativos a varias fundaciones

-Este si hijo es solo que – dígale que desde hace mucho tiempo no recibo ni un penique de su parte, pensaba Ginny

-No te preocupes Steve, lo que pasa es que realmente no siempre se llega a conocer a la gente – Ginny y Steve se separaron de la Sra. Grant y se dedicaron a deambular por el salón, probando los canapés y platicando amistosamente, era un chico muy gracioso, la estaba haciendo reir mucho

-Creo que soy el hombre mas envidiado de la fiesta

-No digas esas cosas, no es para tanto

-Es enserio, los hombre me envidian en especial Draco Malfoy que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entro – al decir esto Steve apunto hacia un lado del salón y Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver si era cierto lo que decia Steve y ahí justo al otro lado del salón un imponente hombre rubio vestido con toda la elegancia posible no le quitaba la vista de encima, llevaba del brazo colgando a una rubia despampánate con un vestido diminuto – que suerte tiene mira la chica que lo acompaña es Ivonne Galer, la modelo mas famosa en estos momentos

-A si en serio – a Ginny se le retorcieron la tripas al ver a la belleza que acompañaba a Draco aunque no se lo supo atribuir a algo en especifico (N/A: no serán celos jajaja) – pues bueno de seguro le pago para que viniera con el - solto Ginny con veneno, lo que hizo que Steve soltara una carcajada

-Ya ponte seria que vienen directo hacia nosotros – y era cierto Ginny se pego lo mas que pudo a Steve al ver llegar a Draco

-Grant, buenas noches – saludo Draco

-Malfoy – respondió Steve

-Estaba al otro lado del salón y me pude percatar de la agradable compañía que tienes, Srita. Weasley – la saludo tomándole una mano y besándosela – que agradable sorpresa encontrarla por aquí, he estado esperando su llamada

-Pues consígase una silla señor Malfoy no vaya a ser que se canse – dijo ella sorprendiéndolos a todos y haciendo enfadar aun mas a Draco

-Oye Grant, me podrías permitir una pieza con tu acompañante – y antes de que alguno de los pudiera reaccionar Ginny estaba en el centro de la pista con los brazos de Draco a su alrededor

-Sueltame Draco, yo no dije que si quería bailar contigo – forcejeaba Ginny

-No hagas una escena en publico y mejor dime que demonios estas haciendo aquí – le dijo el apretandola

-Pues en este mismo instante estoy bailando con un idiota

-No me refiero a eso, que demonios haces con Grant

-Pues no estoy muy segura, creo que estoy en un baile de beneficencia

-No hagas que se me agote la paciencia Ginevra Weasley, sabes a que me refiero así que no te hagas la graciosa – Ginny no pudo evitar desear hacerlo enojar

-Que piensas que eres el único soltero rico del vecindario, la verdad me diste una gran idea con lo de ser amante de hombres ricos y como vez Steve es mi próxima conquista – en ese momento la canción se acabo y Ginny se soltó de Draco para volver junto a Steve el cual no parecia muy entretenido con la platica sobre maquillajes de Ivonne

-Si como ves mi asesor de imagen me dijo que los colores neutros eran los que le quedaban bien a mi tono de piel….

-A Ginny ya regresaste – puso cara de alivio – bueno Ivonne fue un gusto platicar contigo, nos vemos – la rubia hizo un puchero y los vio alejarse

-Pero que le pasa a ese idiota – dijo Ivonne cuando Draco se acerco a ella – como puede preferir a esa zanahoria que a mi

-De que hablas Ivonne – dijo Draco sonriéndole a su acompañante, la verdad no era muy inteligente pero a decir verdad era un bonito accesorio

-Pues de que no me puso atención cuando estaba platicando con el y nada mas aparecer la zanahoria esta se fue como si nada – la verdad es que Ivonne no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la ignorara

-No te preocupes Ivonne, esta noche te lo pondré en bandeja de plata

-Porque lo dices Draco, no me digas que a ti también te gusta la zanahoria esa, lo note por la forma en la que la veías, pero que tiene ella que no tenga yo – eso mismo pensaba Draco que demonios tenía Ginny Weasley para que el solo pensara en llevársela a la cama, Merlín eso era una obsesión y todavía tenía la facha de presentarse con otro hombre pero esto no se iba a quedar así no señor

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

El baile estaba a punto de terminar, Ginny se había divertido mucho ya que Steve era un gran bailador y había tomado mucha champaña, aunque toda la noche sintió una mirada fria sobre ella, trato de ignorarla pero cada que miraba hacia donde estaba Draco se encontraba con que este la estaba mirando e incluso le sonreía, el muy maldito

-Como que esto se esta acabando no Ginny – le pregunto Steve – creo que ya es hora de irnos

-Si además ya estoy muy cansada – salieron del salón y cuando estaban en el estacionamiento vio a lo lejos la limusina que ya conocía tan bien y lo mas seguro es que estuviera Draco viéndola – Steve me puedes hacer un favor

-Si Ginny lo que quieras – Ginny se le acerco y lo abrazo por los hombros

-Bésame – y Steve ni tardo ni perezoso lo hizo, Ginny no sintió ni una chispa ni las ganas de perderse como con Draco, pero ese beso era actuado para que Draco la viera, Steve estaba entregado a su tarea por lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la una gran limusina negra que se paraba junto a ellos, ni de que de ella bajaba un hombre rubio totalmente furioso – pero que demonios – dijo Ginny al sentir que era separada bruscamente de Steve – pero mas se sorprendió al ver a Draco golpear a hombre – No Draco suéltalo

-Métete a la limusina si no quieres que lo mate aquí mismo – Ginny lo miro y parecía totalmente decidido a hacerlo así que sin preguntar nada Ginny se metió a la limusina, al segundo Draco entro y se sentó junto ella y la tomo por los hombros para que lo viera de frente – No voy a permitir que hagas esto, tu eres mía solo, mía lo entiendes

-Estas loco, y déjame que no eres mi dueño – dijo ella luchando por soltarse

-Eso es exactamente lo que soy, tu dueño solo que tu no lo has querido aceptar – y sin más la tumbo en el largo asiento trasero de la limusina, y poniéndose sobre ella la comenzó a besar y a acariciar, era un poco rudo pero a Ginny no le importaba ella sentía las mismas ansias que el y se dejo llevar por sus caricias era muy experto sabia exactamente lo que a ella le gustaba, siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que el no pudo aguantar mas y le levanto el vestido hasta las caderas, en su desesperación le rompió la ropa interior y el se desprendió solo de lo necesario para poder introducirse en su cuerpo, los movimientos de ambos eran frenéticos, parecía que nunca se llenarían el uno del otro y la liberación los sorprendió a ambos al mismo tiempo, minutos después Draco se aparto de Ginny – demonios nunca me había pasado esto, nunca lo había hecho en una limusina – Draco se estaba acomodando la ropa, por lo que Ginny se sentó y se bajo el vestido la ropa interior estaba inservible así que la guardo en su bolsa para tirarla después – lo siento Ginny creo que fui muy rudo no te lastime

-No Draco no me lastimaste – Draco se acerco a ella y la abrazo, recargándola en su hombro

-No se que me pasa contigo, haces que pierda la cordura, pero es que te deseo tanto – le levanto la cara para verla directo a los ojos a tiempo que le acariciaba la cara – eres tan hermosa – se acerco para besarla de nuevo pero ahora tiernamente – quiero pasar toda la noche contigo, aceptas – ella lo miró y de su boca solo pudo salir una palabra

-Si

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Ginny despertó en una cama desconocida toda enredada en una sabana blanca, toco hacía un lado pero se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía, aun conservaba el olor de Draco, Ginny lo aspiro y se abrazo a una almohada, como era posible que una persona a la que pensaba odiaba le diera tanto placer, era algo casi mágico lo que ocurría entre ellos y la noche anterior después del derroche de locura en la limusina al llegar al departamento de Draco se había portado tierno y dulce al principio, porque despues la pasión se había desbordado de nuevo, quizás no iba a ser tan malo eso de ser su amante, a pesar de ser un Malfoy tenía muchas cosas buenas, Ginny suspiro y quien sabe quizás en un futuro podrían intentar algo serio,….. pero Ginevra Weasley en que demonios estas pensando un Malfoy es un Malfoy, solo esperaba no enamorarse se el eso sería lo peor que le podría pasar, se levanto de la cama y como no vio que se podría poner tomo la camisa que Draco traía la noche anterior, y así salió a buscarlo, lo encontró en un pequeño comedor estaba desayunando y leyendo el periódico, totalmente vestido con un traje negro impecable, cuando se percato de su presencia Ginny le sonrío pero el simplemente la ignoro esto la hizo sentir muy incomoda y quiso darse la vuelta y escapar de nuevo al cuarto pero su voz la detuvo

-No quieres desayunar – la invito fríamente como quien invita a un extraño

-No gracias no tengo hambre, solo quería saber si me puedes prestar tu teléfono – quería avisar a Hermione que de seguro estaba preocupada

-Si estas en tu casa – pero que demonios pasaba con este hombre la estaba tratando como siempre, Ginny pensaba que algo iba a cambiar entre ellos pero ya se daba cuenta de que no era así, Ginny tomo el teléfono que estaba en la sala y marco el numero de su casa inmediatamente le contesto Hermione

-Ginny, Ginny eres tu – la voz se de ella se escuchaba muy preocupada

-Si Hermione soy yo

-Pero donde demonios estas me tienes con el alma en un hilo, Ron esta furioso dice que cuando vea a Steve lo va a matar

-Hermione, no estoy con Steve, estoy con Draco – silencio en el otro lado de la línea

-Pero como que estas con Draco –

-Por favor Hermione no me preguntes nada solo dile a Ron que estoy bien y yo le explico todo en cuanto llegue

-Pero Ginny, no me cuel – y Ginny colgó al darse la vuelta vio a Draco que la esperaba con un sobre en la mano

-Siéntate Ginny, necesitamos hablar – Ginny se sentó en el sillón conciente que debajo de la camisa no traía nada mas pero el no parecía notarla – en vista de los hechos creo que estarás de acuerdo con migo de que somos amantes

-Pues si, creo que tienes razón

-Bueno, como no quiero problemas – le entrego un sobre que al parecer tenía muchas hojas – quiero que leas y firmes esto

-Y que demonios es esto – Ginny saco las hojas y se sorprendió al ver el titulo "CONTRATO DE SERVICIOS PROFESIONALES"

-Es un contrato donde pongo las condiciones para nuestra relación, te lo resumiré, la duración de este contrato es de seis meses, sin opción de renovarlo

-Seis meses – Ginny pensó que era poco tiempo, ella pensaba que iba a ser indefinidamente

-Si creo que es el tiempo suficiente, también explica el hecho de que vivirás aquí en este departamento

-Quieres que viva contigo – el se rió

-Claro que no, yo no vivo aquí, por si no lo recuerdas yo vivo en la mansión Malfoy

-Pero yo no puedo vivir aquí, tengo que estar en la fundación – dijo ella sorprendida

-Mira puedes ir y pasarte todo el día allá, pero por las noches quiero que estés aquí a la espera de que yo llegue, aunque al ser un hombre de negocios habrá semanas en las que tenga que salir mucho de viaje y además siempre tengo compromisos

-Mejor para mi – Ginny estaba dolida por el trato que le estaba dando Draco pero no se lo iba a demostrar – así no tendré que soportar mucho tu presencia

-Claro, tienes prohibido embarazarte así que de ahora en adelante tu te encargaras de cuidarte para evitarlo

-Pero como o con que – Ginny nunca había tenido que cuidarse durante su corto matrimonio lo que mas esperaba era quedarse embarazada pero no paso

-Ya no eres una niña averígualo tu, en caso de que te embarazaras en el periodo de nuestro contrato al nacer el niño te lo quitare y tu no podrás verlo nunca, así que es mejor que no tengas ningún descuido – maldito pensó Ginny odiándolo

-Y por ultimo al termino de nuestro contrato, no venderás la historia a ningún medio de comunicación, y claro que esta especificado que ya no tendrás problemas con tus donadores, es mas yo me uno a la lista de ellos y al termino de este contrato te serán devueltas todas tus propiedades que has tenido que vender en estos años

-Tu las compraste – Ginny estaba incrédula – tu compraste mis propiedades y mis cosas

-Si todas y cada una de ellas, como ves te ofrezco mucho por unos meses de tu compañía así que firma si estas de acuerdo y si no pues te pido que te vayas de mi casa – Ginny pensó que no tenía nada que perder además de su dignidad y por lo menos los niños estarían bien

-Tienes una pluma – Draco le dio la pluma y ella firmo el contrato, y se lo devolvió – bueno creo que tenemos un trato

-Si, hoy es sábado te doy de plazo hasta el lunes por la noche para que tu y tus cosas personales estén aquí, creo que es todo, tengo que salir pero el chofer te llevara a tu casa a si que nos vemos – se dio la vuelta y se fue sin más Ginny se quedo sentada en el sillón y comenzó a llorar le dolía que la trataran como a una mercancía

además no sabía que le pasaba a Draco porque tenía que comportarse como un maldito, las cosas podrían ser mejores entre ellos pero no la tenía que tratar como escoria solo porque ella era una Weasley y el un Malfoy

fue a la recamara y busco su vestido pero no lo encontró, demonios como pensaba que se iba a ir desnuda, abrió un armario y lo que vio la sorprendió estaba lleno de ropa de diseñadores, vestidos, trajes sastre, vestidos de noche, zapatos, bolsas accesorios, la enterneció que Draco se hubiera tomado la molestia de comprarle ropa pero ese sentimiento duro poco al ver que en una de las puertas había una nota "Espero que sea de tu talla, si vas a estar conmigo tienes que vestir mejor y ya no usar tu ropa anticuada y vieja", Ginny pensó en tirar por la ventana toda la ropa pero sabía que eso solo lo haría enojar mas asi que escogió un vestido ligero y se lo puso busco los zapatos adecuados se arreglo un poco y bajo al lobby del edificio en la puerta la esperaba un chofer y aunque no tenía una limusina la esperaba con un bonito Mercedes color Plata

-Srita. Weasley mi nombre es Roy y de ahora en adelante seré su chofer – parecía ser un hombre muy simpático y Ginny le sonrio

-Gracias Roy, quiero que me lleves a mi casa, supongo que ya sabes donde queda no?

-Si señorita,

-Esta bien entonces vamos – durante el camino Ginny iba pensando en como le iba a explicar a Ron el hecho de que de ahora en adelante iba a vivir con Draco no le gustaba mentirle, pero tampoco le diría que se estaba acostando con Draco por dinero, le inventaría que estaba enamorada si eso era lo mejor aunque de cualquier manera se enojaría se le terminaría pasando y como solo eran seis meses, ese tiempo se pasaba rapidísimo así que no había por que preocuparse, o si?

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ CON ESTE CAPITULO AUNQUE LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY UN POQUITO DESILUSIONADA PORQUE ME LLEGARON MUY POCOS REVIEWS NO SE SI SEA PORQUE AUN NO LO LEEN O PORQUE NO LES GUSTO --, SNIFF… SNIFF, ESPERO QUE AHORA LES HAYA GUSTADO MAS ESTE CAPI Y QUE OPINAN YO CREO QUE LA PELIRROJA YA CAYO REDONDITA POR EL RUBIO PERO NO LO QUIERE ACEPTAR PARA NO LASTIMARSE MAS, ESPEREMOS QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIEN PORQUE SI NO LA POBRE VA A SUFRIR MUCHO.

JM10: si la verdad que este Ron no se da cuenta de nada, y Hermione justo llego a salvar a su amiga, porque si no lo hace ahí hubiera ardido Roma, y pues Ginny ya no se pudo resistir mas ni modo.

- Montse 90 -: que bueno que te encanto, que bueno que te encanto, que bueno que te encanto, que bueno que te encanto, que bueno que te encanto, que bueno que te encanto, que bueno que te encanto, muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando y como ves que ya cayo nuestra pelirroja pobrecita jajaja

Hecmary Gil: no pienso que seas facil y sinceramente si es dificil resistirse a un hombre así, por lo que ves ni siquiera Ginny con todo su orgullo Weasley lo logro y si es atractivo y sensual Draco, pero tambien es un Hijo de ….. su papa a veces se porta muy mal, pero yo creo que también el tiene miedo

Alyssa L. Malfoy: bueno tres días para mi es rapido, pero igual se que si actualizara diario por ti mejor no que bueno que te guste la historia y que opinas fue bueno que aceptara o no nuestra pelirroja

Shezhid: si Draco es el sueño de toda mujer es como el príncipe azul del mundo mágico, pero creo que trata muy mal a nuestra cenicienta y con respecto a Harry, Ginny si siente que traiciona tu recuerdo pero el la libera de ese sentimiento, el la ama y lo que menos quiere es que ella sea infeliz.

Emmabaz: pues actualize rapido para que lo puedas leer y que te siga gustando la historía

Misha Potter: que bueno que encontraste mi Fic y a mi tambien me gustan los D&G obvio, aunque a pesar de todo H&G son mi pareja favorita, pues si como sufre la pobre Ginny pero recuerda que todo sufrimiento tiene una recompensa y si Hermione es una gran amiga.

BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, QUE LA VERDAD ME LEVANTAN MUCHO EL ANIMO Y ME INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR, ME DESPIDO, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NOS LEEMOS. BYE.


	6. LA PRIMER NOCHE

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

N/A: ya acepto Reviews anonimos para que todos me puedan dar sus comentarios

CAPITULO 6 LA PRIMER NOCHE

Ginny llego a su casa acompañada por su nuevo chofer, el cual era muy platicador de se podría decir que era guapo tenía unos treinta años y una sonrisa contagiosa

-El Sr. Malfoy es un buen jefe un poco exigente y le gusta que las cosas se hagan como y cuando el dice pero tengo que reconocer que paga muy bien

-A si, entonces Roy has trabajado mucho tiempo con el

-Si Srita. Ya tengo trabajando para el mas de cuatro años, pero en realidad nunca he estado a su servio directo, mas bien me encargo de sus socios que lo visitan, de su familia y sus aman….- Roy se callo y se apeno por haber abierto la boca de mas

-Amantes, termina de decirlo Roy no me apena y sería una hipócrita para negar, que lo soy

-Discúlpeme Srita. Weasley, creo que siempre hablo de mas es mi mayor defecto

-No te apenes y no me llames Srita. Weasley puedes tutearme

-Pero Srita. Creo que al Sr. Malfoy no le agradaría

-No te preocupes Roy, cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Ginny y en presencia de Draco nos tratamos de usted.

-Como quiera Srita. Weas….. digo Ginny

-Esta bien no me gustan mucho las formalidades y cuéntame ha habido muchas mujeres en la vida del Sr. Malfoy – Ginny no podía con la curiosidad y pues había que aprovechar la falta de discreción de Roy

-Pues mujeres van y mujeres vienen, la mayoría son modelos regularmente son rubias y muy hermosas – de seguro como el llavero que traía ayer en el baile pensó Ginny - pero ninguna dura mas de tres meses, y a ninguna le había comprado un departamento –

-Entonces el departamento es nuevo – Ginny no lo podía creer se había gastado una pequeña fortuna para que ella viviera en ese lugar

-Si Ginny, de hecho acaba de comprarlo hace unas dos semanas

-A pensé que era lo que muchos dicen su departamento de soltero

-Claro que tiene su departamento donde lo visitan sus amigas pero, nunca antes había pasado toda la noche con alguien, yo pienso que por usted siente algo especial, con nadie se había tomado tantas molestias y ha tenido tantas atenciones

-Si muy especial – Ginny lo dijo más para ella misma, claro que era especial lo que sentía con ella, tenia deseos de humillarla lo más posible, de que se arrastrara por su estupido deseo de venganza

-Ya llegamos Ginny – y efectivamente ya estaba en su casa las piernas le comenzaron a temblar al pensar en como estaría su hermano salió del auto y camino con paso decidido a la puerta los problemas era mejor tomarlos de frente, abrió la puerta esperando escuchar los gritos de Ron pero no fue así fueron los gritos de Hermione los que la recibieron

-Ginny…. como me haces esto – Hermione la abrazo – mira que desaparecer así, pensamos lo peor – y efectivamente había pasado lo peor – Ron esta furioso, te va a matar cuando te vea

-Cálmate Hermione, ya estoy aquí y completita – siempre se alteraba tanto cuando estaba embarazada y cuando no también – y mira no me paso nada

-Y luego todavía me dices que pasaste la noche con Malfoy, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo, porque no me avisaste

-Perdóname Hermione pero fue algo muy repentino no tenía idea de que iba a suceder y que le dijiste a Ron

-Yo solo le dije que estabas bien y que tu le explicabas todo en cuanto llegaras, pero te va a matar eso tenlo por seguro – Ginny no lo dudaba ni por un momento

-Y donde esta Ron – ojala hubiera salido de viaje y que no regresara en seis meses pensaba Ginny

-Fue a las oficinas del equipo por el camión

-Por el camión y ¿para que? –

-Como que para que Ginevra Weasley, donde tienes la cabeza, que día es mañana

-Pues es domingo no

-Mira el calendario, parece que este Malfoy te esta chupando el cerebro, no te estarás enamorando de Él verdad – Ginny se puso roja

-Claro que no Hermione como piensas en esas cosas – Ginny miró el calendario vio marcada la gran fecha – por Merlín mañana regresan los niños de Howarts, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer – empezó a caminar de un lado a otro - hay que contratar mas personal, agrandar las habitaciones, sacar las camas, las sabanas, tengo que ir al mercado comprar las cosas para la fiesta de bienvenida

-Mira por la comida y las cosas para la fiesta no te preocupes ya las compre yo, las sabanas esta listas y contrate a las personas de siempre, solo falta lo de las habitaciones, sabes que ahora no se me da muy bien eso del hechizo agrandador – al escuchar esto Ginny se puso mas tranquila

-Bueno por lo menos eso ya esta, Hermione de verdad que eres un tesoro gracias, deja voy a agrandar las habitaciones

-A no de aquí no te vas hasta que me cuentes que paso con Malfoy, toda la noche en vela para que no me digas que fue lo que paso y porque hay un mercedes estacionado en la puerta

-Esta bien vamos a la sala para contarte – caminaron a la sala y se sentaron en un cómodo sillón

-Ahora si cuéntamelo todo – Ginny respiro hondo y empezó

-Pues de hecho todo el baile me lo pase con Steve y me lo pase muy bien, pero justo cuando salimos, vi que Draco me observaba y no pude evitar las ganas de demostrarle que no era el único hombre en la ciudad

-No me digas que se te ocurrió darle celos

-Si, le pedí a Steve que me besara y el lo hizo, inmediatamente la limusina de Draco se paro junto a nosotros y el mismo nos separó y comenzó a golpearlo, prácticamente me obligo a que me subiera a su limusina

-Entonces te forzó, Ginny hay que denunciarlo

-No Hermione no me forzó yo accedí a pasar la noche con el y por la mañana firmamos un contrato

-Un contrato de ¿Qué?

-Pues un contrato por el tiempo que nuestra relación vaya a durar, porque acepte ser su amante

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Ginny por Merlín pero como que aceptaste

-No te sorprendas tanto Hermione, tenía que hacer lo mejor por la Fundación, a demás no solo va a dejar de frenar a mis donantes al termino del contrato me regresara todas las propiedades que he tenido que vender en estos dos años, creo que es pago justo por perder mi dignidad

-No me digas que Él es la persona que compro todas tus propiedades, no lo puedo creer con razón te daban tan poco por ellas

-Si yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere de que el tenía mis propiedades, como ves creo que a pesar de todo la que sale ganando al final soy yo (N/A: en todos los sentidos no creen) cuando estos seis meses pasen no solo tendré suficientes donantes para mantener mi Fundación si no que también todo lo que he perdido, todo lo que Harry me dejo – Ginny decia esto para darse ánimos y tratar de convencer a Hermione de que era lo mejor

-No se Ginny en seis meses pueden pasar muchas cosas – la voz de Hermione era de preocupación

-Como que cosas Hermione

-Pues que tal que te enamoras de Draco – el silencio reino en la habitación, Ginny no podía negar que hubiera una posibilidad, Draco era un hombre atractivo muy a su pesar lo reconocía y esa pasión que compartían podría convertirse en algo más – eso si que sería desastroso no crees, no creo que tengan algún futuro juntos

-No digas eso Hermione – Ginny se sonrojo – es imposible que yo llegue a sentir algo por Draco Malfoy, estas loca, es un ser despreciable, a parte del hecho de que me odia yo nunca podría enamorarme de un hombre así

-Nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber, te quiero mucho Ginny y no me gustaría que sufrieras mas de lo que ya lo has hecho

-No te preocupes, ya veras que al terminar esto volveré a ser la misma de antes – o por lo menos eso espero pensó Ginny, ya mas tranquilas las dos se dirigieron a las recamaras para empezar los hechizos agrandadotes pero Ginny no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Hermione, y si se enamoraba de Draco, que iba a ser de ella, Draco la despreciaba y ella misma se despreciaba por responder de tal manera a Él, pero solo con tocarla o con el solo hecho de estar solos en la misma habitación ella deseaba desesperadamente sus caricias, porque de todos los hombres del mundo había tenido que ser precisamente Draco el que le hiciera sentir esas cosas, Merlín solo recordar hacían se sonrojaba,…. ya casi terminaban con el trabajo cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió con un gran estrépito

-GINNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY – era la voz de Ron – QUIERO VERTE INMEDIATAMENTE - Ginny sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su hermano pero hubiera preferido que fuera tarde, bajo a la sala donde la esperaba un Ron furioso que caminaba de un lado a otro con mucho ímpetu

-Cálmate Ron vas a asustar a los niños – le dijo Ginny cuando llego con el, mira para ver si se encontraba Hermione con el pero no era así "así que me dejas morir sola amiga" pensó Ginny

-Como quieres que me calme, te pasas toda la noche fuera de la casa y ni si quiera tienes la atención de avisarnos, Hermione no durmió en toda la noche esperándote y tu ni tus luces

-Lo siento Ron no era mi intención hacerlo – se disculpo Ginny pero la vena rebelde de su carácter se manifestó – pero de cualquier manera ya no soy una niña y soy muy consiente y responsable de mis actos Ron

-Si responsable que dejas a un hombre golpeado en la calle, por Merlin cuando le hable a Steve para ver si estabas con Él y me dijo que no, que te habías ido con otro hombre de la fiesta, sentí mucha vergüenza

-Y esta bien Steve – quiso saber Ginny la verdad después de haberse subido a la limusina no se preocupo de que estuviera bien o no

-Y a ti que te importa, cuando quieras pregúntale a el – de repente Ron la miro y se percato del vestido tan elegante que traía puesto – de donde demonios sacaste este vestido no que andabas mal de finanzas y ahora hasta tienes chofer privado – Ron se acerco a ella para tomarla por los hombros – dime Ginevra Molly Weasley en que demonios estas metida – ella sabía que Ron se estaba imaginando lo peor pero aun no se sentía con el valor de confesar

-Yo…. Son regalos Ron – dijo ella si poder verlo a los ojos

-Que me crees estupido no me digas que ahora tus donantes te mandan trajes de diseño y te contratan chofer

-No son regalos de ningún donante Ron, son de carácter personal

-De carácter personal, a que demonios te estas refiriendo – Ginny sabia que le tenía que decir la verdad pero no quería no podría soportar perder a su hermano o que sus ojos que siempre la miraban con complicidad y amor, la miraran ahora con desprecio y odio

-Ron – empleo un tono tranquilo esperando en algo mejorar su situación - estoy saliendo con un hombre ya tengo unos meses viéndolo, se que esto es repentino para ti, pero estoy muy enamorada de Él – mintió Ginny – solo que es una persona no muy de tu agrado

-Quien es Ginny – dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos – no me digas que es el imbecil de Malfoy – Ron la miró como rogando que desmintiera lo que el había dicho

-Si Ron se trata de Draco Malfoy – Ron la soltó como si su tacto lo quemara

-Si esto es una broma es mejor que me lo digas ahora Ginny

-Ron perdóname pero esto no es una broma es la verdad

-Por Merlín Ginny, eres idiota o que, no me dijiste el otro día que el imbecil ese era el que te había saboteado

-Si Ron – y ahora como arreglaba eso demonios – esto es algo muy complicado de explicar pero lo que tienes aceptarlo

-Pero Ginny de todos lo hombres del mundo tenías que elegir a Malfoy, por favor ese hombre es un desgraciado, una escoria un …. – Ron se quedo sin adjetivos para calificarlo le dio la espalda y se recargo en la chimenea

-Ron, Draco no es tan malo como parece, tiene sus cosas buenas – claro como el hecho de que es buenísimo en la cama pero ese no era u argumento que quisiera usar con su hermano, se acerco a su hermano para abrazarlo – Ron por favor no quiero estar disgustada contigo, te quiero muchísimo y no me dijiste el otro día que deseabas que me enamorara de nuevo

-Hay Ginny, pero no de Draco Malfoy – Ron la abrazo también la quería tanto que no podría hacer otra cosa que apoyarla – esta bien tu ganas si quieres arruinar tu vida saliendo con ese Malfoy no me opondré, pero dile que si te llega a lastimar no vivirá para contarlo

-Gracias Ron, eres el mejor hermano que alguien puede desear

-Pero nada de que no llegas a dormir a la casa señorita, esa no es la conducta de una mujer decente

-Yo Ron es que hay otra cosa – Ginny se separo un poco de su hermano por si después de lo que le contara le daban ganas de golpearla – lo que pasa es que he tomado una decisión

-No me digas que te vas a casar con el Hurón ese - Ron puso cara de espanto no imaginaba nada peor que emparentar con Draco Malfoy

-No, no nada de eso, es …..simplemente…….que……

-Ya dilo de una vez

-Me voy a ir a vivir con el – Ron se puso rojo pero no hizo ademán de ponerse a gritar ni a golpear gente, estaba totalmente petrificado

-Será mejor que te vayas y me dejes calmarme un poco, te quiero mucho, pero en estos momentos el deseo de matarte es mas fuerte – Ginny ni tarda ni perezosa salió corriendo de la habitación dejaría que Ron se calmara fue a la cocina donde una angustiada Hermione tomaba un te de tila pata los nervios

-¿Qué paso? – Ginny la miró con esa expresión de curiosidad y ella no pudo evitar reírse – ya suelta de una vez, que te dijo Ron

-Pues al principio se enojo un poco pero acabo aceptándolo

-No puedo creer que mi esposo deje que su hermana se acueste con un hombre por dinero, yo me había imaginado que iría a matar a Malfoy y resulta que no es así, que lo acepta como si nada

-No Hermione no pienses mal de Ron, la verdad es que yo no fui del todo sincera con el, no le conté la verdad – Hermione dejo que continuara – le dije que Draco y yo llevamos meses saliendo y que estoy profundamente enamorada de Él

-Pero Ginny, si algún día llega a descubrir lo del contrato, no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que pasaría

-No lo hará Hermione, Ron siempre ha sido un poco ingenuo, yo no se lo diré tu no se lo dirás y cuando pasen los seis meses, simplemente se acabo y ya, le diré a Ron que no funciono y todo como antes

-Solo espero que así sea Ginny - Ginny se preparo un te tambien para los nervios habia tenído mucha presión ese día pero aun había otra cosa que debia saber y quien mejor que la sabelotodo de su cuñada para preguntarle

-Hermione otra cosa, ….bueno lo que pasa….. te quería preguntar si tu conoces algún método para evitar el embarazo

-Claro que conozco métodos para evitar el embarazo, si no fuera así en lugar de tres hijos tendría siete - rio Hermione

-Bueno y me lo puedes explicar, que es con que se toma, la verdad que nunca he usado nada para cuidarme

-Mira lo que yo uso es una poción sencilla - Hermione le dijo los ingredientes que necesitaba y Ginny tomo nota de cómo prepararla – entonces ya cuando tengas tu frasquito por las mañanas pones una gota en un vaso de agua y te lo tomas

-Y hay alguna remota posibilidad de embarazo – pregunto Ginny preocupada, pensando el la absurda cláusula

-Si tienes que ser muy cuidadosa con la preparación de hecho si no mezclas bien los ingredientes puede ser desastroso porque así como estos ingredientes se usas como anticonceptivos también se usan para aumentar la fertilidad en otras dosis

-Pero tu me vas a ayudar a hacerla no, sabes que siempre fui pésima en pociones de hecho no se como le hice para no reprobar mi éxtasis

-Será el hecho de que eras una de las consentidas de Slughorn, pero porque no le pides ayuda a Draco, según yo recuerdo era el mejor alumno de pociones en mi curso – Ginny no contesto nada – bueno como quieras, y tienes todos los ingredientes

-No, me faltan algunos

-Pues entonces vamos a comprarlos, no creo que a tu hermano le agradaría tener un sobrino rubio o si

-No claro que no – las dos emprendieron la marcha hacia la tienda de pociones y de una vez fueron a comprar lo que les hacía falta para la llegada de los chicos mañana

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Ya domingo por la noche Ginny estaba acostada en cu cama, pensando en que mañana empezaba el contrato con Draco y se tendría que trasladar a su nuevo departamento, había empacado pocas cosas ya que en el departamento tenía todo lo necesario para vestir, miro la foto que descansaba en su buró y sonrío era el uno de los pocos recuerdo que tenía de Harry, la mayoría de sus joyas las había tenido que vender incluyendo sus anillos de casada había sido apenas hace dos meses que los había perdido fue la ultima cosa de valor que le quedaba y aunque sufrió mucho por la perdida no le había quedado otra opción, Ginny sabía que Harry donde quiera que estuviera no la juzgaría por lo que estaba haciendo, tomo la foto y la abrazo, le dolía dejarla esa foto era como su talismán y cuando estaba triste solo con verla su corazón se alegraba un poco, la coloco sobre el buró nuevamente le encantaría llevársela pero no creía que a Draco le encantara la idea,... como sería su vida de ahora en adelante, no lo sabia..., estaba muy cansada había sido un día muy pesado la llegada de los niños y los no tan niños de Howarts era siempre la dejaba a agotada, pero siendo sinceros le encantaba tener la casa llena escuchar las risas y las anécdotas de todos de lo bien o lo mal que les había ido, de cuales materias habían reprobado y cuales no, era simplemente hermoso suspiro, tenía que dormir porque le esperaba un día muy difícil, cerro los ojos y sin querer su ultimo pensamiento coherente fue el preguntarse que estaría haciendo Draco en esos momentos.

Draco Malfoy, el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico, el prominente hombre de negocios, aquel que con solo chasquear los dedos conseguía lo que se le antojara estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su casa La Mansión Malfoy con una copa de vino y solo muy solo,…. estaba celebrando el comienzo de su venganza mañana la pobretona Weasley estaría por completo a su merced para por fin lograr su venganza, aun no entendía que había motivado a Ginny a impedir su boda hace dos años pero en el transcurso de el tiempo que iban a compartir se encargaría de averiguarlo, no era que hubiera estado muy enamorado que Luna pero era la humillación más grande que había sufrido en su vida y no descansaría hasta hacerla pagar por todas y cada una de las burlas que fue conciente de oír a sus espaldas.

Había sido una larga persecución dos años enteros tratando por todos los medios de arruinarla, había estado cerca de hacerlo antes pero Ginny no era tan fácil de vencer no señor, había vendido todas sus propiedades para no perder su fundación así que el las había comprado todas para tener con que presionarla, a pesar de todo se las regresaría al terminar el contado a el no le servían para nada y no quería conservar cosas que habían pertenecido a Harry Potter, San Potter la sombra de su vida, dejo la copa en una mesita que estaba frente a Él y vio el pequeño cofre que ahí reposaba, eran las joyas de Ginny, se las acababa de llevar uno de sus empleados que a lo largo de los años se había encargado de rastrear las ventas de las propiedades de Ginny y comprarlas, miró el cofre con curiosidad y lo abrió la mayoría de las joyas no eran muy valiosas solo había tres piezas rescatables en toda la colección dos anillos y un camafeo, vio los anillos uno indicaba que era de compromiso pero en lugar de tener un diamante tenía un Rubí de un rojo intenso que inmediatamente le recordó el hermoso cabello de Ginny esparcido en su cama, pero borro ese pensamiento de inmediato diablos debía dejar de pensar en ella, despues estaba el anillo de bodas era de oro blanco y tenía gravada la fecha en la que se había casado Ginny con Potter 24 de Mayo, por ultimo abrió el camafeo y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Harry Potter en la parte de atrás tenía gravado_ "Tuyo por siempre"_, solo que ese por siempre solo había durado dos años pensó Draco, lo guardo todo y cerro el cofre, estaba un poco enojado aunque no sabía porque, quizá fue por ver los recuerdos de personas que se habían amado tanto, Él nunca había sido amado por nadie, lo único que veían en el era su posición y el dinero que poseía, pero ya no le afectaba tanto como cuando era joven a lo largo de los años se había convertido inmune al sentimiento del amor y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

-Pues mi experiencia en el internado fue muy complaciente – Ginny escuchaba atentamente a una de las aspirantes para el puesto de encargada de la fundación, la Srita. Isabel Thorton a Ginny le gusto de inmediato la Srita Thorton, debía tener unos 28 años y tenía un semblante muy amable a demas de ser muy bonita, era la única candidata que le había parecido conveniente para el puesto, siendo prácticos los niños necesitaban una persona que se quedara con ellos durante la noche y que fuera capaz de resolver los problemas que se suscitaban ya que ella al estar fuera no podría hacerlo, Hermione se había ofrecido de inmediato a suplirla pero Ginny no quiso ya que dentro de poco mas de un mes nacería su tercer hijo

-Pero no ve como un inconveniente el hecho de que tendrá que pasar aquí la noche, prácticamente eso reduce mucho la vida personal

-No claro que no, a si sirve que ahorro en alojamiento, además me gusta mucho este lugar, se respira alegría y amor por donde quiera – Ginny estaba de acuerdo con ella

-Entonces no se diga más, quedas contratada, empiezas hoy mismo cuanto tiempo te tomara ir por tus cosas - entre mas pronto se instalara mejor penso Ginny

-Yo muchas gracias Srita. Weasley

-Por favor dime Ginny y yo te llamare Isabel

-Esta bien Ginny – las dos se levantaron y se estrecharon la mano para sellar el trato y Ginny ambas salierón del despacho y se dirigieron a la salida

-Roy – llamo Ginny a su chofer el cual corrio hacia ella

-Si Ginny en que le puedo servir

-Roy has el favor de llevar a la Srita. Thorton a su casa, para que recoja sus cosas – entonces Roy miró a la Isabel y se quedo mudo, a Ginny le dio un poco de risa la expresión del hombre parecía que había visto a un ángel, amor a primera vista sentenció Ginny

-Será un placer – Isabel y Roy se marcharon, Ginny respiro tranquila ya todo estaba listo para que se fuera tranquila a su departamento, miró hacia atrás para ver su casa, desde ahí se escuchaba el desorden que se estaba llevando acabo en el interior, las risas, gritos y platicas….. vale la pena pensó Ginny, vale la pena,….. y se metió en su casa

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Ginny miraba impaciente el reloj de la sala de su nuevo departamento, eran las diez de la noche y Draco aun no llegaba, Ginny se había trasladado al departamento a las siete de la noche par instalarse y arreglarse antes de que llegara Draco, pero hacia una hora que estaba lista y el no había llegado, el elfo domestico que había preparado la cena esperaba también

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, …… como te llamas

-mi nombre ser Sabner Srita

-Bueno Sabner no creo que tu amo venga a cenar esta noche asi que lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir

-Amo dijo que Sabner debía obedecer en todo a Srita - hizo una reverencia y se fue a dormir, Ginny camino hacía la estupenda cocina del departamento y pudo ver las cacerolas en la estufa la cual estaba encendida para mantenerlos calientes, Ginny apago la estufa no tenía hambre, pero si ganas de una copa de vino blanco, abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de vino frío la destapo y se sirvió un poco, maldito Draco como era posible que en la primera noche de su acuerdo y el no llegara, sería parte de su venganza, demonios y ella que se había arreglado tanto, traía puesto un vestido rojo estraple, no era muy corto pero el escote era profundo y se veía el nacimiento de sus senos, se había perfumado todo el cuerpo y su cabello caía suelto por su espalda, Draco muchas veces le había comentado que le gustaba …. En fin lo mejor sería irse a dormir de una vez, se sirvió un poco más de vino y un ruido a su espalda llamo su atención giro la cabeza y vio a Draco entrando en la cocina, traía puesto unos de sus muchos elegantes trajes negros aunque no traía puesta la corbata, que afan de vestir solo ese color pensaba Ginny, como siempre lucia Guapisimo aunque en su cara se veían los estragos de cansancio

-Buenas noches – la saludo – disculpa la tardanza pero es que tuve una junta de ultimo momento – la cual había terminado lo mas pronto posible para ir con ella pensó Draco

-No te preocupes, se que eres un hombre muy ocupado – el ambiente era muy tenso, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa anhelando que el se acercara y la besara, demonios en cuanto lo veía no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar en sus brazos – tienes hambre

-De hecho estoy hambriento – miro a alrededor – donde esta Sabner

-Yo pensé que no vendrías y lo mande a dormir

-Bueno pues creo que lo llamare para que nos sirva la comida Sa – pero Ginny lo interrumpió

-No, no es necesario yo te serviré la comida ve al comedor – Draco la miro y se encogió de hombros

-Como quieras – y se fue dejando a una Ginny temblorosa en la cocina, rápidamente sirvió la comida y la puso en un carrito junto con la botella de vivo, pero necesitaba tiempo para calmarse un poco, por que ese hombre tenía ese efecto tan devastador en ella, se armo de valor y salió al pequeño comedor donde el la esperaba, sirvió la comida y empezó a comer, Ginny tenía la mirada clavada en su plato pero no era consiente ni de lo que estaba comiendo, levanto la vista y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Draco del otro lado de la mesa el cual no estaba comiendo nada solo se dedicaba a estarla viendo

-Pense que tenías hambre – el sonrío

-Pero yo nunca dije que de comida o si – Ginny se puso roja por la insinuación de sus palabras y dejo de comer y le dio un fuerte trago a su copa de vino y sin querer un poco de vino se escurrió por su boca y pasando por el cuello se interno en el surco de sus senos, la mirada de Draco no perdió de vista el vino hasta que desapareció, ella se apeno por su torpeza – ven aquí – la voz de Draco retumbo en el cerebro de ella, Ginny sabía que no era una petición era una orden, se levanto de su silla y camino a donde se encontraba Él cual le indico sentarse en sus rodillas, la miro directo a los ojos y por una instante ella se perdió en el hielo de sus ojos

Sin decir nada Draco dirigió su boca al cuello de ella y absorbió la humedad del vino, Ginny tembló al sentir su lengua de Draco en su piel, pero Draco no se contento con eso sino que siguió el camino antes trazado por el vino lo absorbió todo,…. Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que Draco le estaba haciendo, pero al abrirlos vio que Draco sostenía su copa de vino y sin decir mas se la derramo por el pecho

Ginny dio un brinco al sentir el frío del vino en contraste con su enardecida piel y un gemido escapo de su boca al sentir nuevamente la boca de Draco en su piel, estaba lamiéndola lentamente al tiempo que empezaba a acariciarla, a hacer que perdiera la cordura…. hasta que el ultimo rastro de vino desapareció de su cuerpo Draco levanto la cabeza para mirar a Ginny la cual respiraba agitadamente

-Creo que es el mejor vino que he probado en mi vida

-Draco – dijo Ginny en un suspiro, y se inclino hacia Él para besarlo, Draco se levanto de la silla con ella en brazos al tiempo que profundizaba el beso, camino con hasta el dormitorio donde después de cerrar la puerta ya no hubo necesidad de palabras

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

HOLA HAYYYYYYY CREO QUE ESTOY TEMBLANDO JAJAJA, AQUÍ CON MI NUEVO CAPITULO EL CUAL ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, COMO LES COMENTE AL PRINCIPIO YA ACEPTO REVIEWS ANOMIMOS PARA QUE AHORA SI TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEN ME PUEDAN DEJAR SU OPINION, GRACIAS….

Hecmary Gil: Hola respondiendo a tu pregunta pues soy de México, específicamente de la Ciudad de León Guanajuato donde la vida no vale nada jajaja y que es eso en particular que te llama la atención de mi manera de escribir me dejaste con la duda.

Shezhid: bueno ya aclarado todo lo demás dime que te pareció lo del vino crees que le falto algo como a lo de la limusina jajaja, y pues quiza la escusa para Ron no fue tan buena pero el es un hombre comprensivo que ama a su hermana a pesar se sus malas decisiones

Isabella Riddle: gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Ghysella: que bueno que te guste mi fic y que lo adores jajaja y yo también creo que es imposible resistirse a Draco es tan sexi el malvado

Denisse: Yo También creo que si Ginny no esta enamorada aun solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pase y sobre Draco no se creo que a veces ni el sabe lo que quiere

Marynessmalfoy: hola que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic y como ves creo que no soy tan mala y no me tarde mucho en actualizar

Sakupotter: mas bien Draco yo creo que Draco no sabe como demostrar lo que siente, pero no compadezcas tanto a Ginny yo creo que el fondo se lo esta pasando muy bien

-Montse90-: como ves Ron no reacciono tan mal, igual no le gusta mucho la idea pero que hacer, ni modo de que encierre a su hermana en su habitación y le ponga un cinturón de castidad igual ya no es una niña

Ginny Malfoy: bueno es un hecho que el 99 porciento de las mujeres firmariamos el contrato o por lo menos hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho que no lo haría y si es un poco malo Draco pero esperemos que Ginny logre llegar a cambiarlo

RociRadcliffe: si fue triste la muerte de Harry pero te juro que para mi la única forma en la que Ginny se podría enamorar de otro es que Harry este muerto y sobre Draco la verdad creo que solo una vez ha sido tierno en este fic jajaja y la mayoría de las veces se comporta como lo que es un Malfoy

Juo-Chan: te encanta la situación de Ginny jajaja estoy casi segura que lo que te encanta es que tenga que estar a merced del Rubio, creo que Ginny se va a enamorar de Draco en seis meses pueden pasar muchas cosas no crees,

Taniamalfoyfelton: hola que bueno que te guste mi fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo

Melissa: creo que tienes razón en lo de los dialogos como que el capitulo pasado andaba muy acelerada, pero es que no se si a ti pasa algo que a mi si, a veces cuando estoy leyendo un fic como que se profundiza mucho en los dialogos y no pasa nada y esto me molesta, pero seguire tu consejo y tratare de no acelerarme tanto.

Estivalia: si estoy segura de que habrías firmado sin siquiera leerlo jajaja, y si se porto mal Draco pero a un asi nos derrite casi a todas, lo repito hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho que no firmaría el contrato

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN CUIDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS, BYE.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos lo personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 7 SER AMIGOS

Ginny despertó entre los brazos de Draco, miro al buró donde se encontraba el reloj despertador eran la siete de la mañana, siempre había sido muy madrugadora, suavemente se separo de los brazos de Draco y se incorporo un poco para mirarle, estaba aun dormido.

Ginny lo vio fijamente, al estar dormido sus facciones cambiaban mucho, se veía menos rudo e imponente, su seño que la mayoría de las veces estaba fruncido ahora estaba completamente relajado, Merlín es guapísimo el corazón de Ginny le empezó a palpitar mas rápidamente, no entiendo como Luna prefirió a Neville, …….Ginny se sonrojo por sus pensamientos, tenía levantarse de esa cama antes de que cometiera una locura, como acurrucarse mas en sus brazos o besarlo, ….

Suavemente se deslizo a la orilla de la cama trato de buscar el camisón que se suponía tendría que estar a los pies de la cama, pero siendo sinceros la noche anterior ni si quiera se había preocupado por eso, se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo, no le gustaría tener que enfrentarse a Él tan desaliñaba, camino al baño y se metió, abrió la ducha, regulo la temperatura y comenzó a bañarse.

En cuanto Draco oyó que la puerta del baño se cerraba abrió los ojos, ya tenía despierto más de media hora pero no había querido moverse para no despertar a Ginny, aunque en el fondo sabía que le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos, era la tercer noche que pasaban juntos, y las tres el había amanecido con ella,…… nunca antes se había quedado toda la noche a dormir con una mujer, siempre en cuanto estaba satisfecho las mandaba a su casa con Roy, siempre le había gustado dormir solo, pero con Ginny era diferente, en cuanto terminaban de tener relaciones se sentía tan satisfecho que solo podía pensar en acurrucarse contra su cuerpo y dormir….. Demonios no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando, que endemoniado efecto tenía esta mujer en Él

Draco escucho el ruido de la ducha, y de inmediato se imagino el agua corriendo por el cuerpo de Ginny tal como lo había hecho ayer el vino, se excito de solo recordar lo que había hecho ayer, diablos nunca volvería a tomar vino blanco sin acordarse de Ginny, pensó en meterse a bañar con ella, pero supo que era un error, es mas ni siquiera tenía porque estar ahí, se levanto de la cama enojado consigo mismo y empezó a recoger su ropa que estaba hecha bola por el suelo, estaba muy arrugada pero así se la puso, a parte no le quedaba de otra, ya que no había trasladado ninguna de sus cosas a este departamento se suponía que solo tendría que ir de pasada no quedarse a dormir, ya completamente vestido salió de la habitación y se encontró a Sabner en la sala

- El Amo no se queda a desayunar – le pregunto el elfo haciendo una reverencia – Sabner preparo su comida favorita

-No Sabner, tengo que irme – miro el reloj de oro que colgaba de su muñeca apenas le alcanzaba a ir a su casa y cambiarse – Dile a Ginny, que llegare tarde hoy que no me espere para cenar

-lo que el amo diga – Sabner hizo otra reverencia y su amo salió por la puerta

Ginny salió del baño extrañamente feliz sin saber porque, se sentía plena como mujer, en todo el tiempo que había estado sola desde la muerte de Harry sentía que le faltaba algo, pero hoy no sentía más eso, al salir del baño se encontró con una recamara vacía, inmediatamente pensó que Draco estaría desayunando así que busco uno de sus muy bellos y costosos nuevos atuendos y se lo puso se peino rápidamente sujetando su largo cabello en una coleta alta, el traje negro que se había puesto la hacia lucir muy elegante, quizás no era tan malo vestir de ese color o si, pensó Ginny, camino hacia el comedor pero se encontraba vacío y no había rastro de que alguien hubiera desayunado, camino hacia la cocina donde solo estaba el elfo domestico esperándola

-Sabner desea buenos días a la Srita. Ginny, Srtita Ginny desea desayunar – le pregunto el elfo muy educadamente, pero a Ginny mas que el desayuno le preocupaba otra cosa

-Sabner donde esta tu Amo

-El Amo ya salio Srita. Y pidió que Sabner le dijera que no lo espere para cenar – si saber porque a Ginny le desilusiono la idea de no desayunar con Draco, de que se hubiera ido sin despedirse, pero tenía que recordar que su única función en esa casa era mantener la cama caliente, y eso no iba a cambiar, pero le dolia pensar que las cosas fueran así - Entonces la Srita. Va a desayunar – conteniedo las lagrimas miro al elfo, con ganas de decirle que no tenía hambre pero la expresión de su cara decia lo importante que era para el que la Srita. Ginny desayunara

-Claro Sabner, esta bien – le dedico al Elfo la mejor de sus sonrisas y se sentó a desayunar

D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G

-Y entonces podemos salir el 2 de Julio hacia la madriguera para instalarnos y pasarnos las dos semanas ahí, ya sabes que a los chicos les gusta mucho eso de acampar, aunque sin la ayuda de tu mama va a ser un poco complicado no crees, cuanto más puede durar una segunda luna de miel, tus padres ya llevan mas de seis meses y no se ve para cuando quieran regresar – Hermione parecía que le hablaba a la pared porque Ginny no le estaba poniendo atención – Ginny…. Ginny ……GINNY hazme caso

-Que a si, si esta bien – Ginny se sonrojo no había escuchado nada de lo que su cuñada le estaba hablando

-Y sabes de que estaba hablando – Hermione la miro muy enojada – aquí me tienes ayudándote a organizar la acampada y tu ni me pelas, nose en que demonios estas pensando

-Yo …..Hermione perdóname, solo que me desconecte del mundo por un instante, pero estoy segura que todos tus planes están bien, siempre has sido mejor que yo para organizar esas cosas

-No trates de adularme por favor, no te funcionara….. últimamente estas muy rara mas callada que de costumbre y eso no me gusta

-No me hagas caso Hermione por favor y para cuando es la salida para el domingo 2 de julio salimos por la tarde para llegar a la Madriguera por la mañana del lunes, afortunadamente con el camión que nos compro tu Malfoy, ya no tendremos nunca problemas de transporte

-No digas así, Hermione no es Mi Malfoy – dijo Ginny enojada, se levanto del escritorio y fue a asomarse por la ventana

-Huy no te enojes, lo bueno es que la histérica soy yo y a todo esto, si vas a ir con nosotros ya le pediste permiso a tu amo y señor

-No, no le he comentado nada aun – si ni siquiera hablamos pensó Ginny……, tenía ya una semana viviendo en el departamento de Draco, después del día que se fue sin desayunar todo era diferente, llegaba muy tarde de hecho ella siempre estaba ya en la cama medio dormida y hacia lo que tenía que hacer y se largaba sin despedirse, Ginny estaba muy triste se sentía usada pero no quería comentarle a Hermione sus sentimientos, lo único bueno de todo es que los donativos estaban regresando de nuevo y por ese sentido ya no tenía que preocuparse, además de que Draco le había mandado un camión turístico para que trasladara a los chicos sin problemas y Ginny ni siquiera se lo había agradecido, había sido un buen detalle no era tan malo después de todo pensaba Ginny - hoy le diré, no te preocupes

-Como que no me preocupe, mira aunque Isabel es de gran ayuda y ahora además tenemos a Roy, yo no estoy al cien por ciento con esta panzota – dijo acariciándose el vientre - cada día es mas difícil moverse, creo que en ningún otro embarazo había estado tan gorda

-Pero te ves preciosa, radiante – le dijo Ginny con cariño – y entonces ya sabes mas o menos en que fecha viene el bebe

-Pues el medimago me comento que lo esperara a finales de Julio o a principios de Agosto

-A Finales de julio – a Ginny inmediatamente se le vino una fecha a la mente el 31 de julio cumpleaños de Harry y aniversario de la fundación – yo espero que no te pierdas la fiesta de aniversario de la fundación

-No, claro que no – Hermione miro el reloj – ya son las siete, entonces nos vemos mañana, no quiero retrasar tu salida de trabajo – Hermione se fue dejando a Ginny sola en el despacho, tenía que irse aunque no le veía mucho sentido ya que lo mas seguro Draco llegara muy tarde, tomo sus cosas y se despidió de todos al salir vio Roy muy platicador con Isabel

-Roy ya es hora – dijo ella molesta por interrumpir el romance

-A si claro Ginny, entonces hasta mañana Isabel – una sonrojada Isabel le sonrío y se fue, a Ginny le dio gusto ver la escena, entro en el auto y durante el camino iba pensando en que ya no podía seguir con esa situación tenía que hablar con Draco y mejor que fuera esa noche

D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G

Ya era la una de la mañana y un no llegaba Draco, Ginny estaba impaciente en la sala tratando de concentrarse en leer un libro del cual sinceramente no había pasado ni la primera pagina, a lo mejor hoy no viene, pensó Ginny, estaba nerviosa por lo que quería decirle no sabía como se lo iba a tomar Draco,….. paso otra media hora ya estaba muy cansada y se había dado por vencida, definitivamente hoy no va a venir, estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a acostar cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y ahí estaba el tan Rubio e imponente como siempre, solo que esta ves traía puesto un traje hecho a la medida del mismo color de sus ojos y como siempre…..guapísimo, el la miró un poco extrañado, se veía que no estaba de buen humor quizá algo no le había salido bien.

-Porque no estas en la cama – ni siquiera buenas noches, pensó Ginny – que no te deje muy claro donde te quería encontrar cada que llegara – demonios porque lo estaba esperando, todo era mas fácil cuando ya estaba dormida y no tenía que hablar con ella

-No me hables así – Ginny se levanto del sillón y se puso justo enfrente de el – quiero hablar contigo

-Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar precisamente – la tomo en sus brazos y la comenzó a besar tumbándola en el sillón, Ginny no quería que como siempre la ignorara y solo usara su cuerpo

-Suéltame, Draco por favor, necesitamos hablar – le grito Ginny, pero Draco ni se inmuto y seguía en lo suyo, cosa que le dolió a Ginny – Draco por favor, no me trates como a una prostituta – dijo ella débilmente

-Querida a una mujer que se acuesta por dinero con un hombre no se le puede llamar de otra forma – desde el momento en que habían salido las palabras de la boca de Draco se arrepintió, sabía que estaba insultándola,…. Draco se preparo para que Ginny lo comenzara a atacar verbal y físicamente pero en lugar de eso Ginny se quedo muy callada, Draco la miró y pudo ver las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos

-Suéltame – dijo Ginny casi en un sollozo, Draco la dejo libre y ella se levanto y casi corriendo se fue a la recamara

-Draco Malfoy en verdad que eres un estupido – Draco se insulto a si mismo, pero la verdad quería mantenerse al margen con Ginny, no quería que su relación fuera mas que un encuentro sexual, no quería profundizar en sus sentimientos por Ginny pero insultarla tampoco era manera de hacer las cosas, camino a la habitación y encontró a Ginny con la cabeza hundida en la cama, pero por el movimiento de su cuerpo supo que estaba llorando, Merlín, Draco se recostó junto a ella en la cama, Ginny al sentirlo a su lado se puso tensa – Ginny

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas Draco, no creo estar en condiciones de nada por hoy – dándole la espalda Ginny se levanto de la cama con la idea de huir al baño, no quería que Draco viera lo que le había dolido su comentario, pero una mano la tomo por la muñeca y le impidió salir de la cama

-Yo Ginny…..discúlpame, creo que no debí decirte eso – Draco la hizo que se sentara al borde de la cama y el se sentó a su lado

-No Draco no tienes porque disculparte, es la verdad, tienes razón en lo que estas diciendo – Ginny se limpió las lagrimas, esto le enterneció el corazón a Draco, pero aparto ese pensamiento de su mente

-No perdóname – un Malfoy pidiendo perdón Ginny pensó que estaba soñando – tu no eres una prostituta y no te acuestas conmigo por dinero, simplemente es un arreglo de negocios

-No lo adornes Draco, como no quieres que me sienta como una prostituta, cada noche llegas y ni si quiera hablas conmigo, solo haces lo que quieres y te vas sin despedirte, me siento usada, se que al firmar ese contrato te di derecho a hacer de mi lo que quieras, pero no puedo soportar mas esta situación, quiero…..quiero que tratemos de ser amigos – Draco puso una mueca cínica

-Ginny yo no tengo amigos y creo que en la situación que nos encontramos nosotros no podemos ser amigos – Draco se levanto de la cama

-Bueno no precisamente amigos, pero podemos hablar, tratar de tener una conversación civilizada de ves en cuanto – Ginny se levanto también de la cama y se puso frente a el – aun queda mucho tiempo en el cual tendremos que vivir juntos así que porque no llevarlo lo mejor posible

-No quiero ser tu amigo, ni tuyo ni de nadie – Draco miro su reloj y vio lo tarde que era – creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde

-No te vayas – sin poder detener las palabras salieron de la boca de Ginny, se avergonzó ahí estaba ella pidiéndole que no la tratara como una prostituta y sin embargo lo que mas deseaba era que la tumbara en la cama y la hiciera suya – No te vayas – repitió Ginny, vio como Draco lo dudo, en su cara se dibujaba la indecisión, así que Ginny hizo lo único que lo ayudaría a decidirse, dejo caer los tirantes de su vestido y en cuestión de segundos su vestido estaba a sus pies, Draco la observo frente a el solo con la ropa interior, la misma que el le había comprado imaginándose como se le vería, Ginny parecía un poco indecisa así que el salvo la distancia que los separaba y la tomo en sus brazos,

-Se que tarde o temprano me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero voy a tratarte con mas respeto y quien sabe quizás podamos llegar a ser amigos – la beso como para cellar su trato, la deposito suavemente en la cama se desnudaron el uno al otro y por primera vez hicieron el amor de una manera tierna y sin desenfreno, solo querían tocarse y besarse, duraron horas haciendo lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por que eso terminara, pero todo tiene un fin lamentablemente, con los cuerpos totalmente saciados el uno del otro Draco tomo a Ginny entre sus brazos y en segundos se quedo profundamente dormido, fue en ese momento en que Ginny no pudo seguir ocultando mas la verdad que se escondía en su pecho, estaba total y completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy

D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G

-vamos bella durmiente despierta – Ginny se acurruco mas en los brazos de Draco

-Solo cinco minutos más

-Ya son las diez de la mañana – Ginny se incorporo de un salto, no podía ser tan tarde o si, miro el reloj que descansaba en su buró y comprobó efectivamente lo tarde que era

-Demonios y porque no me despertaste antes - le dijo Ginny enojada a Draco, tratando de levantarse pero Draco que estaba encima de ella no se lo permitio – Draco déjame levanto tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy – el la beso en el cuello

-Pues cancelabas hasta por la tarde o mejor hasta mañana

-No puedes hablar en serio, y tu que no tienes que ir a trabajar

-Ginny yo soy mi jefe y si hoy no quiero ir a trabajar pues simplemente no voy

-Si pero tengo que ir a la fundación, ahora que están todos siempre hay mucho que hacer

-No te preocupes, ya mande a Roy y a Sabner para que te cubran a si que no tienes ni que avisarle a tu cuñadita

-Y a que debemos esta falta de responsabilidad el día de hoy – aunque Ginny estaba encantada de que Draco se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para pasar el día con ella supo que había algo raro en todo esto

-Que no me puede apetecer pasar un día contigo

-Pues si es solo que, no se como que se me hace raro es todo

-Lo que pasa es que mañana salgo de viaje de negocios y me ausentare por lo menos veinte días – a Ginny eso le cayo como balde de agua fría veinte días era mucho tiempo sin verlo – asi que quiero aprovechar el día de hoy para estar contigo – Ginny lo miró y lo puso de espaldas subiendose arriba de el

-Esta bien, solo que si tenemos todo el día porque no me dejas dormir cinco minutos más – el volvio a rodar para dejar a Ginny bajo el

-Y para que dormir cuando podemos hacer otras cosas

-Y como que tienes en mente – le pregunto una picara Ginny

-Pues tu sabes

-No, nose

-Claro que sabes, pero si no lo recuerdas esta bien, te ayudare un poco a recordar ….

Unas cuantas horas después estaban desayunando, bueno mas bien comiendo, Draco no dejaba de alabar lo que Ginny había preparado diciendo que era lo mas rico que había probado nunca

-No seas adulador – dijo Ginny muy sonriente le agradaba la forma en la que Draco la estaba tratando, como un hombre podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana literalmente

-No lo soy es solo que esta muy bueno todo, debiste estudiar para Cheff

-No digas tonterías, a demás si hubiera tenido oportunidad de estudiar habría escogido algo más interesante

-Y por que no estudiaste

-Pues porque en cuanto acabe en Howarts me case y no le vi ningún chiste a estudiar, porque además mi esposo me necesitaba – Ginny no quería mencionar el nombre de Harry con Draco porque sabía que nunca había sido santo de su devoción

-Pero Potter murió en muy poco tiempo, te quedaste viuda a los veinte años bien hubieras podido estudiar algo – y ahí estaba el mismo Draco lo había mencionado

-Lo que pasa es que en cuanto murió Harry no me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer nada estaba muy deprimida y cuando me repuse solo pensaba en sacar adelante la fundación y todo iba bien hasta que ….

-Hasta que el idiota de Draco Malfoy te empezó a arruinar – Draco estaba enojado aunque el mismo había sido el que había sacado el tema a colación no le gustaba ver como los ojos de Ginny se iluminaban con solo mencionar a su fallecido esposo – pero tengo curiosidad, porque en todos estos años no intentaste rehacer tu vida, volver a casarte y tener una familia

-No deseo volver a casarme – a menos de que tu me lo pidas pensó Ginny y se puso roja porque sabía que nunca iba a pedírselo -

-Tanto lo amabas – pregunto Draco aunque sabía que le iba a doler la respuesta de ella

-Mas que a mi propia vida – Draco se puso serio y dejo de comer, Ginny no comprendía porque se enojaba tanto si eso ya era cosa del pasado y era la verdad Harry siempre ocuparía una parte de su corazón había sido su primer amor y además no tenía ninguna esperanza de que Draco le correspondiera algún día

-Espera un momento tengo algo para ti – Draco se levanto de la silla y saco una pequeña cajita de su maletín que descansaba en uno de los sillones de la sala – toma es tuya – Ginny lo miró extrañada no era posible que le fuera a regalar joyas o si, un regalo personal, Ginny abrió la caja y vio el contenido, ahí sobre el terciopelo negro descansaban sus anillos de casada y el camafeo que le había regalado Harry la primer navidad que pasaron como marido y mujer, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a caer, abrió el camafeo y la fotografía de Harry la miro desde el otro lado "Tuyo por siempre" decia la inscripción y después de que Harry murió pensó que el amor ya no estaría mas en su vida pero ahora estaba enamorada de nuevo, aunque sabía que esta vez tenía todas las de perder

-Gracias Draco, pensé que no los volvería a ver nunca – era un gesto tan humano de su parte

-Si de nada – Draco miro como los tocaba como si fueran algo sagrado para ella, demonios que se sentirá que alguien te ame de esa manera, Ginny cerro la caja y siguió comiendo – este pensé que te los ibas a poner

-No, de hecho desde que Harry murió no los he vuelto a usar nunca, solo me gustaba verlos de vez en cuando – el silenció que se produjo era muy tenso así que Ginny decidió cambiar abruptamente de tema – bueno y que vamos a hacer hoy hay una obra de teatro musical que me encantaría ver

-Lo que quieras Ginny, hoy tu decides – dijo Draco serió, lo mejor era olvidar el tema por un momento y disfrutar del día que les quedaba por hoy

D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G

Estaban cenando en un bello y lujoso restaurante, habían visto la obra que Ginny había escogido y a Draco no le había agradado mucho, no es que el Musical de Romeo y Julieta fuera malo, solo que la temática del asunto no le gustaba

-Mira Ginny no es que me desagrade pero creo que estos dos fueron muy tontos y nada prácticos

-Pero que quieres decir exactamente con eso no entiendo eso de lo practico – en esos momentos Ginny disfrutaba de un rico helado de fresa mientras que Draco había pedido solo café de postre

-Es fácil, en primera como se te ocurre enamorarte de la hija de tu peor enemigo, si las cosas ya estaban de Por si tensan entre las familias eso hizo que todo se fuera al diablo, y además no me digas que no es frustrante que fueron tan idiotas como para morir

-Pero cuando la gente se enamora hace locuras Draco, si saber por que o con que motivo

-El amor es solo algo que invento el hombre para tratar de calmar su conciencia al sentir la lujuria

-No puedo creer que seas tan cínico hablas como si nunca hubieras estado enamorado

-Y de hecho nunca lo he estado Ginny, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con algo tan banal como el amor

-Pero Draco si estuviste a punto de casarte, no me digas que no estabas enamorado de Luna

-Por supuesto que no estaba enamorado de ella, solo era la manera mas productiva de cerrar un negocio y obtener beneficios extras, además sabes que Luna era una sangre limpia y eso también estaba a su favor

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de algo así, casarte por interés o por que sea sangre limpia o no

-Ginny no seas ingenua el interés y la avaricia es la energía que mueve al mundo

-No lo creo el amor es algo vital para la gente, yo he conocido a mucha gente que aunque no tenga todas las riquezas del mundo son felices por el hecho de estar juntos, un buen ejemplo son mis padres

-Si un gran ejemplo, vivir casi en la miseria toda su vida y tener a sus hijos siempre con cosas de segunda mano, pero no importa porque se aman – Ginny se estaba molestando

-Pues por lo menos yo tuve una infancia feliz con mis cosas de segunda mano y con mis juguetes viejos, te puedo apostar que fui mas feliz que tu porque tenía a mis padres y a mis hermanos y todos me amaban – Ginny dejo la cuchara en el tazón del helado, Draco miraba sin interes su taza de café y sonrió

-Y así quieres tu que seamos amigos, con los puntos de vista tan diferentes que compartimos sobre la vida, siempre terminaríamos peleando no crees

-No es eso es que no puedo creer que seas tan cruel, dime que es lo que vas a hacer en un futuro vas a permanecer solo por el resto de tu vida no vas a tener hijos

-Pues claro que en un futuro tendré un heredero pero no escogeré a la madre basándome en algo tan superfluo como el amor, la verdad cuando me case tendrá que ser con una mujer de mi alcurnia y verme beneficiado por la unión – y ahí se iban por el caño las esperanzas de Ginny, sabía que ella no era esa mujer, porque demonios de todos los hombres que había en el mundo ella se había tenido que enamorar de Draco Malfoy, eso la ponía muy triste – creo que pediré la cuenta

-Si claro como gustes – Ginny estaba totalmente desmoralizada, pero mas le valía quedarse con sus sentimientos para ella ya que a Draco no le interesaban los sentimientos, Draco pago la cena y se levanto de su silla y ayudo a Ginny a pararse, llegaron a la salida y todo fue muy rápido una nube de flashes los empezaron a bombardear, eran paparazzis de las revistas rosas, le hicieron muchas preguntas pero Draco protegió a Ginny lo mas que pudo y la hizo caminar hasta donde los esperaba la limusina

-Maldita sea, debí prevenir que algo así pasaría, ahora de seguro mañana saldremos en todos los periódicos, debí ser mas discreto

-Que es lo que tanto te molesta Draco, el hecho de que te hayan tomado fotografías con alguien tan insignificante como yo – dijo ella enojada – con alguien que no es de tu alcurnia, ni de tu posición

-No empieces Ginny, me molesta que para mañana ya todo el mudo sabra que tenemos algo

-Y que no es lo que querías que todo el mundo fuera testigo de la manera en la que humillabas a la pobretona de los Weasley

-Cállate de una vez Ginny no me hagas perder la paciencia - llegaron al edificio y la limusina se paro justo en la entrada del hotel, Ginny espero como siempre a que Jhon el chofer de Draco le abriera la puerta pero no fue asi – creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa , tengo muchas cosas que hacer y mi vuelo sale temprano

-Si como quieras – Ginny se dispuso a salir del auto pero cuando estaba por entrar al edificio el la detuvo

-Ginny me voy durante veinte días y ni siquiera me puedes dar un beso de despedida – Draco la atrajo hacia el y la beso apasionadamente – creo que te voy a extrañar, no hagas ninguna locura mientras no estoy

-Como que ¿? – pregunto Ginny aturdida

-Como andar por ahí con otros hombres si me entero de algo por el estilo te juro que te arrepentirás

-No tienes por que preocuparte – ahora Ginny lo beso a el pensando en lo triste que serían esos días sin su compañía ni sus besos – cuídate mucho por favor – Draco pareció aturdido por la sincera muestra de preocupación de Ginny pero no le quiso dar importancia, se dio la vuelta y entro a la limusina la cual inmediatamente emprendió la marcha Ginny entro en el edificio pensando que ya no habría problema para ir a la acampada

D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G D&G—D&G

HOLA DE NUEVO, YA CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CON ESO DE QUE LOS PROTAGONISTAS DISQUE TRATARAN DE SER AMIGOS, JAJAJA COSA QUE VEO MUY DIFICIL Y COMO VEN ESO DE QUE NUESTRA GINNY YA ACEPTO QUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE DRACO SOLO ESPERO QUE EL NIÑO RUBIO CAMBIE SU FORMA DE PENSAR Y LE DE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A GINNY.

Shezhid: que bueno que ahora si te gusto la escena del vino, creo que la mayoría de las mujeres queríamos ser Ginny en ese momento o no ¿?

Peque: Gracias por pensar que el fic esta bueno y espero que en lo sucesivo te siga gustando

Antea: si desde que comenzó ha dado muchos giros esta historia y espérate que todavía hay muchas cosas planeadas para esta pareja y seguira dando giros la historia

Alyssa Malfoy: pues mas vale tarde que nunca, no te preocupes yo tambien a veces me encuentro muy ocupada con las cosas de la escuela es que los maestros como que de repente se ensañan y todos al mismo tiempo te dejan trabajos y eso

Fiosol: Gracias por leer mi historia, sabes creo que esta situación me da para muchos capítulos más es tan complicada esta pareja

Anita Rickman: si tenías razón Ginny ya se nos enamoro y en lo referente a Draco pues creo que el pobre nunca ha sentido el amor y al principio no sabra detectarlo, solo espero que no sea muy lento.

Roci Radcliffe: si sería feo tener un hermano como Ron en lo referente a los celos pero a poco no sería lindo un hermano que este contigo en todo, que te quiera y que te apoye aunque no le gusten tus decisiones

- Montse 90 -: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad a veces siento que unos son muy intensos y otros no tanto, pero sinceramente la vida es asi hay dias en los que todo te pasa y otros que se van sin pena ni gloria

Estivalia: fijate que si tengo contemplado que aparezca Luna pero casi al final y solo para que aclare las cosas y tienes toda la razón quien no quiera firmar el contrato que se vaya a San Mungo

Xenia: se que el tema central de la historia son Ginny y Draco pero también pienso que es importante que interactúen con los demás para enriquecer la historia

Isabella Riddle: yo tambien quiero uno jajaja……espero que mi novio no lea esto

Ghysella: pues parece qye te leí la mente al principio solo inclui lo que pensaba Ginny, porque la situación la acorralaba a ella y después ya que aceptaron estar juntos pues creo que lo que Draco piensa tambien es importante

Magiu: Que exactamente en lo que me pase, crees que la escena del vino estuvo muy fuerte, creo que la mayoría de las mujeres que leen este fic desearían algo así jajaja, sinceramente no creo que seas la exepción

Hecmary Gil: si te entiendo eso de la confusión de países, la verdad es que a la hora de escribir como que en realidad no son muchas las manera de identificar de que país es la persona, pero afortunadamente hay paginas como esta donde podemos enriquecernos y convivir con gente de todos los paises de habla hispana

Javi Malfoy: espero que ya hayas leído todos los capitulos y que tu maquina no te siga haciendo pasadas, oye como que Malfoy es un maricón, yo diria que es un cínico sin escrupulos, pero maricon no, no se de donde seas pero en Mexico un maricon es aquel al que le gustan los hombres jajajaj, y creeme que eso es lo ultimo que piensa mucha gente que lee este fic.

BUENO ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Y QUE ME SIGAN MANDANDO SUS REVIEWS QUE LA VERDAD ME LEVANTAN EL ANIMO, NO SE SI A LOS DEMAS ESCRITORES LES PASE PERO EL HECHO DE SABER QUE ALGO QUE TU ESCRIBISTE ES LEIDO Y ADEMAS GUSTA, NO SE COMO QUE TE LLENA DE ORGULLO Y TE DAN MAS GANAS DE SATISFACER A LOS LECTORES CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y UNA HISTORIA INTERESANTE. BYE CUIDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS.


	8. ACAMPAR

los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mejor de las mujeres y gran fuente de inspiración JK Rowling

CAPITULO 8 ACAMPAR

-Ginny, ya compraste los sleeping que nos hacían falta, y las casas de campaña – Hermione estudiaba una lista de la cual estaba tachando las cosas que iban consiguiendo, pero su interlocutora estaba perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre – Ginny…. Ginny ya me estoy cansando de esto

-heee, perdóname Hermione….. si ya conseguí eso que hacía falta y también compre la mochilas, y todo eso – Ginny estaba muy enojada por perderse así en si misma en sus pensamientos pero habían pasado tres días en lo que no había visto a Draco y se sentía fatal, lo extrañaba muchísimo, el solo pensar en pasar diecisiete días mas sin Él era algo casi inimaginable

-ya cuéntamelo de una vez Ginny a mi no me puedes engañar –

-No se de que me hablas Hermione

-Sabes que en mi puedes confiar, pero aun así no me has contado nada de lo que te pasa

-No me pasa nada, creo que últimamente alucinas

-A entonces porque desde que Malfoy se fue has estado como un zombi, hasta parece que lo extrañas - Ginny se puso roja porque eso era exactamente lo que pasaba, Merlín acaso era tan transparente en sus sentimientos, en eso Hermione lo pareció entender todo – No Ginny dime que no es cierto, no, no puede ser

-Pero que te pasa Hermione – que no lo adivine por favor, pensaba Ginny, tratando de parecer indiferente

-Estas enamorada, estas enamorada de Draco Malfoy – soltó Hermione tapándose la boca para callar los gritos de incredulidad que salían de su boca, Ginny pensó en negarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero comprendió que no tendría caso ocultarlo y menos a Hermione o le decia la verdad de una vez o se prestaba al acoso de su querida cuñada

-Si, si lo estoy, total y completamente enamorada de Draco

-Pe….pe….. pero Ginny como fue que paso, estas loca o que, ese hombre es un maldito, a parte de que te odia

-No me odia – lo defendió Ginny, pero no me ama tampoco

-A y entonces como le llamas a este acoso que sufriste por mas de dos años, le has de caer muy bien

-Si pero eso fue antes, ahora nuestra relación es diferente, y Draco no es tan malo como yo creía, solo que es un poco orgulloso pero eso no es ningún pecado

-Como es cierto que a veces el amor nos ciega, Ginny no debiste hacerlo, es el peor error que has cometido en tu vida

-Lo siento pero no lo pude evitar, no se como me paso, hasta cierto punto yo creí odiarlo pero cuando estamos solos todo es diferente, es a veces tierno incluso

-Pero estas conciente de que en poco mas de cinco meses te va a votar como a cualquier trapo sucio que desecha y se buscara a otra para que lo entretenga en la cama

-Cállate Hermione, no quiero pensar en eso solo quiero disfrutar del poco o mucho tiempo que yo vaya a estar a su lado, se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganarme su amor

- Pero eso no va a evitar que lo intentes verdad – como siempre parecía que Hermione le leía el pensamiento

-Claro que voy a intentar que se enamore de mi, ya antes he estado en la situación del amor mal correspondido y termino bien para mi

-Si pero Harry era muy diferente, estas hablando de Draco Malfoy

-Yo se que no esta bien pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos – Ginny comenzó a llorar, le dolía que Hermione la hubiera arrojado a la suelo despues de que sus pensamientos la habían transportado al cielo, pero Hermione era así tan directa

-Ven tontita – le dijo Hermione y la abrazo para que se desahogara – créeme no es lo que yo quería que pasara pero que se le va a hacer, contra el amor no se puede hacer nada

-No, lamentablemente no, yo no quería enamorarme de el y la verdad no se ni como paso pero lo único cierto es que lo amo mas de lo que te puedes imaginar

-Ya basta de llorar porque se te va a poner la nariz roja y te vas a ver horrible, vamos a terminar de arreglar todo

-Si vamos – dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas

D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la comitiva llego a la madriguera, todos estaban muy emocionados desde los grandes hasta los pequeños, a todos les encantaba ir a acampar, pero a Ginny ver sus casa de la infancia le traía muchos recuerdos tristes y muchos felices también, suspiro y vio a sus niños bajar los grandes ayudaban a los pequeños con sus cosas, siempre había sido muy armoniosa la convivencia todos se querían mucho, Roy había estado conduciendo el chofer ya que Ron llegaría directamente al lugar, porque había estado fuera por un partido, Ginny solo esperaba que no se tardara mucho ya que necesitaban mucha ayuda, también Sabner los había acompañado, Ginny solo esperaba que Draco no se molestara por que ella usara su elfo

-Nada como el hogar – dijo Hermione riendo – te encanta estar aquí no es cierto

-Si me gusta mucho, vivir en la ciudad es muy bueno porque todo te queda cerca pero si yo pudiera elegir viviría en el campo

-Hay si respirar el aire limpio, pero hay que ser concientes de que vivir en el campo ya es un problema para los traslados, no entiendo a tu hermano Percy, parece que cada día nos quiere hacer mas muggles no crees, ya solo falta que prohíba el uso de la magia – las dos rieron un poco porque al paso que iba Percy no lo dudaban ni un segundo – o mira ya llega Ron y muy bien acompañado - Hermione corrió hacia donde su marido se veía venir y se hecho a sus brazos – Cariño que bueno que llegaste, Hola Steve, tanto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo Hermione al recién llegado, Ginny quería que se la tragara la tierra, desde el día del baile no había vuelto a hablar con Steve, ni si quiera para pedirle una disculpa por lo sucedido esa noche

-Hermione como siempre es un gusto saludarte – Steve, miro hacia donde estaba Ginny y le sonrió acercándose a ella – Hola Ginny, que no me vas a saludar

-Yo Steve, como estas – Ginny no podía ni verlo a los ojos – discúlpame lo de la otra noche, se que fui muy descortés por no hablarte para saber como estabas y eso pero…..

-Ya no te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo creo que me hubieras advertido que tu novio era tan celoso

-Yo….. Draco no es mi novio…. O por lo menos no lo era en ese momento y se que no tenía ningún derecho de hacer lo que hizo

-No te preocupes, ya lo pasado pasado, por cierto que guapa saliste en la revista de Corazón de Bruja, ibas saliendo un restaurante con el soltero mas codiciado del mundo mágico Draco Malfoy, me imagino que leíste el reportaje que se hizo a raíz de la foto no

-La verdad que no, no me gusta mucho la prensa rosa y no me imaginaba que a ti te llamara la atención – dijo Ginny enojada porque le recordara como su foto con Draco había recorrido la mitad de los periódicos y revistas del mundo mágico

-Pues la verdad a mi no me gustan mucho pero mi madre es adicta a ellas y en cuanto salio tu foto me pregunto que si no era la chica que yo había llevado al baile de caridad y ahí se acabo mi coartada, porque según yo seguía saliendo contigo, ya sabes para que me dejara de molestar presentándome jovencitas casaderas sin cerebro, pero ni modo ya me inventare algo más

-Espero que no te cueste mucho trabajo inventar un nuevo pretexto

-No además, siempre esta la posibilidad de que termines con Draco, la verdad es bien conocida su fama de no durar mucho con la misma mujer – Ginny miro al suelo odiando la impertinencia de Steve como era posible que le dijera eso a una mujer enamorada pero lamentablemente era la verdad y eso ni ella lo podría cambiar

-Si como digas Steve, gracias por venir, la verdad necesitamos ayuda – aunque sea la tuya pensó Ginny

-No tienes porque agradecer nada la verdad me encanta convivir con estos niños y ver lo felices que son, yo diría que son mas felices de lo que yo fui cuando era niño

-Huy si pobre niño rico – se burlo Ron que llegaba – ya hubiera querido yo tener la mitad de lo que tu tenías amigo, tu nunca supiste lo que eran la privaciones

-No pero tampoco tuve una bonita familia como la tuya, me hubiera encantado tener hermanos, no tantos claro

-Ya, ya no te quejes y mejor ve a ayudar a esa niña que apenas puede con su mochila – dijo Ron señalando a una pequeña que estaba arrastrando una mochila mas grande que ella

-Esta bien – Steve se fue y Ginny encaro a su hermano

-Me puedes decir que es lo que hace Steve aquí – dijo ella muy molesta – yo que recuerde no lo invite

-No, pero es mi amigo y además el se ofreció bien sabes que necesitamos ayuda

-Si pero no se porque sospecho que esta aquí con otro fin

-No se de que me hablas – Ron se puso rojo al ser descubierto

-Mira Ron que te quede bien claro que yo amo a Draco y eso ni mil Steve´s lo podrán cambiar me entiendes, no puedes imponerme su presencia y además el esta tan interesado en una relación como lo están en ver que flores va a plantar su mama en el jardín, acepta que amo a un hombre que a lo mejor no te cae bien, pero lo amo

-No se que tiene ese Malfoy de bueno, pero algo ha de ser para que mi hermanita este tan enamorada de el – dijo Ron con resignación - no te enojes conmigo Ginny es solo que es difícil para mi hacerme a la idea y te juro que no traje a Steve con ninguna mala intención de verdad que el se ofreció.

-Esta bien, no me gusta pelear contigo - le dijo abrazándolo – te quiero mucho Hermano Psicópata

-Como que Hermano Psicópata – Ginny se safó de su hermano y hecho a correr por el jardín – ya veras cuando te alcance Ginevra Weasley me las vas a pagar – y se hecho a correr tras de su hermana

D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-

-Ginny – la voz de Draco resonó en el departamento vació, eran las diez de la noche estaba muy cansado prácticamente no había dormido en 24 horas, se había esforzado por trabajar rápido y en diez días antes de lo previsto todo estaba terminado, había extrañado mucho a Ginny esos días por eso se había empeñado en terminar rápido su trabajo para regresar a su lado y que se encontraba una casa vacía ni si quiera Sabner estaba ahí, demonios lo mas seguro es que se había quedado a dormir en la fundación y se había llevado a Sabner – Maldición – por lo pronto no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en dormir así que se fue a la recamara y se acurruco en la cama totalmente vestido ya mañana estaría con Ginny, mañana…..

Draco se estiro en la cama y sus músculos resintieron un poco el cansancio un baño era lo que necesitaba, y un buen desayuno

-Sabner – pero nadie contesto – Sabner - Draco se levanto y se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, al salir abrió el armario y saco uno de sus trajes, en su ausencia había hecho que llevaran un poco de su ropa ahí, porque si iba a pasar la noche con Ginny lo mejor sería tener ropa limpia que ponerse, llamo a la fundación pero solo le contesto una grabadora que le dio una información que no esperaba

"Hola llamas a la Fundación Harry Potter, por el momento no te podemos atender estamos de campamento regresamos el día 18 de Julio si quieres hacer un donativo solo acude a tu sucursal bancaria mas cercana, gracias y nosotros nos vamos ", por un momento escuchar la voz de Ginny fue consuelo, pero al terminar el mensaje la furia de Draco se hizo presente, como era posible que se ausentara sin decirle nada, bueno se suponía que el iba a estar fuera pero ahora estaba ahí y la quería a su lado para eso le pagaba o no, maldita fuera, pero su diversión se le iba a terminar en ese instante, Draco saco su telefono celular y marco un numero conocido

-Bueno jefe – le contesto Roy un poco temeroso

-Roy donde demonios estas – Draco hablo enojado para que no quedara duda de que estaba molesto por la situación – creo que no te pago para que andes acampando o si

-Claro que no señor pero, si mal no recuerdo usted me pidió que hiciera todo lo que la señorita Ginny me pidiera

-Pero algo así debiste consultármelo, pásame a Ginny ahora

-Si permitame creo que esta ocupada con el señor Grant

-CON STEVE GRANT – Draco no lo podía creer

-Si el jugador de Quidicht, es muy bueno le ha estado dando clases a los niños y todos lo adoran

-No me interesa el estupido de Grant – la furia de Draco iba en aumento – pásame a Ginny en este momento o yo me encargo de que nunca en tu vida vuelvas a trabajar, se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea pero en menos de diez segundos la voz de Ginny se escucho

-Draco, Draco eres tu, como estas todo bien en tu viaje – Ginny estaba emocionada de escuchar su vos su corazón latía rapidamente

-No estoy en ningún viaje, llegue a Londres ayer por la noche y me encuentro con que mi dama de compañía nocturna no esta

-Yo lo siento Draco como pensé que no ibas a estar, pues no se me hizo nada de malo venir a acampar

-No si a ti nada se te hace malo, dime que demonios esta haciendo Grant ahí y no me vengas con estupideces

-Draco por favor, el es amigo de mi hermano y vino a echarnos una mano, no pienses mal por favor

-Quiero que en este mismo instante te vengas acá

-Pero Draco, no puedo irme aquí me necesitan y además yo como demonios iba a saber que ibas a regresar tan pronto – regrese pronto porque quería estar contigo estupida, pensó Draco

-A mi no me importa lo que pienses quiero que en este momento te regreses del cuchitril donde estés

-No estoy en ningún cuchitril, estoy en mi casa

-Ya te dije que no me importa donde estés, lo único que quiero es que estés aquí ahora

-Pues discúlpame Draco porque no voy a poder, lo siento pero yo planeé el tiempo que tu ibas a estar fuera y por nada lo pienso cambiar

-Ginny por si no lo recuerdas hay una cosa que se llama incumplimiento de contrato

-Vete al diablo – Ginny colgó el teléfono y lo arrojo al lago - maldito imbecil - porque demonios a cada minuto le tenía que recordar que todo era parte de un maldito contrato, Ginny camino por la orilla del lago para alejarse del bullicio de los niños que estaban desayunando, ya cuando estaba muy alejada de todos se sentó en la orilla y solamente se quedo ahí si hacer nada pensando, en porque Draco era tan….tan…. tan Malfoy, si era eso tenía la misma aura de poder y crueldad que su padre, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría seguir así sabía que tarde o temprano le acabaría demostrando a Draco su amor, Ginny no era de las personas que se guardaban sus emociones, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido llamo su atención, era un ruido metálico, como el de un helicóptero… - no, no es posible o si? – Ginny corrió a donde estaba toda la gente, vio como un helicóptero estaba aterrizando los niños estaban fascinados por el evento y Hermione la miraba con cara de angustia corriendo hacia ella

-Es Draco verdad, creo que viene por ti

-Esta loco si piensa que me voy a ir con el, ya le deje bien claro por teléfono que yo no me muevo de aquí

-Pues creo que tendrás que pelear mucho para quedarte – las dos vieron como el aparato por fin aterrizaba completamente y que de el Bajaba Draco, vestido como nunca antes lo había visto Ginny, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca que marcaba su bien formado torso, el atuendo estaba bien completado con unos lentes negros, caminaba con paso decidido en dirección a Ginny, todas la miradas estaban clavadas en el, Ron miraba a Ginny como esperando que le demostrara algo y Ginny hizo lo que se supone cualquier mujer enamorada haría

-Cariño – grito Ginny y se hecho a correr hacia Draco aventándose en sus brazos y besándolo – que bueno que viniste – Draco la miro un tanto desconcertado por lo que Ginny le dijo para que solo el la oyera – Draco disimula por favor, mi hermano no conoce la verdadera razón de nuestra unión

-Y a mi que me importa – le dijo en el mismo tono – yo solo vine por ti y nos vamos ahora mismo

-Ya te dije que aquí me voy a quedar – dijo Ginny abrazándolo nuevamente, a los ojos de todos los que veían parecían una pareja de enamorados saludándose – por favor Draco no me hagas una escena – Draco la abrazo pero solo para apretarla

-No te estoy haciendo nada solo quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vengas conmigo a la ciudad – la beso ahora el, tenían que dar un buen espectáculo no

-No, no me voy – dijo Ginny cuando el por fin la dejo respirar

-Si, o te vienes conmigo en este momento o tu hermanito querido se entera de la naturaleza de nuestra unión

-No, no serías capaz

-No me pruebes Ginny, no sabes lo despiadado que puedo ser cuando quiero conseguir algo, así que de una vez por todas agarra tus cosas y vamonos – Ginny lo vio directamente a los ojos y sin querer estos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas – no, ni creas que llorando vas a hacer que cambie de opinión – la lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Ginny

-No te preocupes, se bien que nada te conmueve, como puede ser esto posible si tu no tienes corazón – le dijo Ginny duramente – dame cinco minutos y nos vamos – al decir esto ultimo la voz de Ginny se quebró y las lagrima fluyeron con mas intensidad

-Maldición – Draco la tomo de la mano y la arrastro a donde estuvieran lejos del alcance y la vista de todos – no quiero que todos te vean llorando, y es mejor que dejes esos melodramas no es para tanto que te pierdas una semana de campamento, además yo tengo la semana libre así que no te vas a aburrir, eso te lo aseguro

-Vete al diablo – dijo Ginny entre sollozos – no se porque no respetas mis obligaciones, no me puedo ir y sabes que has lo que quieras pero yo no me muevo de aquí

-Esta es tu ultima decisión, esta segura de que es lo que quieres – dijo el duramente

-Si Draco, estoy segura – Ginny ya estaba mas calmada y no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie

-Esta bien como quieras – Draco se dio la vuelta y se fue, a los pocos segundos Ginny escucho el ruido del Helicóptero que se iba, estaba triste porque de verdad que había extrañado a Draco, pero si dejaba que siempre la pisoteara así nunca iba a estar a su altura, se limpió las lagrimas y Salió de su escondite topándose con un guapo rubio que venía cargando una gran mochila, la sorpresa impacto a Ginny – no se porque pero en el fondo sabía que no ibas a querer irte, este es mi plan "B" me voy a quedar contigo toda la semana, en este lugar – Ginny no lo podía creer sonrió y se hecho en sus brazos

-Draco, yo te….. – Merlín casi se le sale – te extrañe mucho

-Yo también te extrañe – dijo regresándole el abrazo – porque demonios crees que estoy aquí y me voy a quedar en este lugar a la intemperie si no es porque te extrañe

-Me da gusto que te quedes en serio que te la vas a pasar muy bien te lo prometo

-Pues mas te vale y me puedes decir que esta Haciendo Grant aquí

-Te juro que yo no lo invite, en serio, llego con Ron

-Donde me entere de que te ha estado cortejando o que tu le has seguido el juego te juro que la golpiza que le puse no se comparara con la que le voy a dar

-No tienes porque temer – dijo ella sonriendo – para que quiero a uno de los solteros mas codiciados del mundo mágico si ya tengo al numero uno

-No me tienes Ginny, yo no soy tuyo – dijo el muy serio

-Era un decir – dijo Ginny sonrojándose debería saber que no debía de albergar ninguna esperanza – vamos supongo que te quedaras en mi casa de campaña

-Supones bien – dijo el tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar – espero acordarme de cómo se hace el hechizo insonorizador, ya sabes para no asustar a los niños

-Draco por favor, no digas esas cosas que me pongo roja – pero mas valía que si se acordaran

D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-

Ya era de noche en el campamento la mayoría de los niños estaban dormidos solo los mayores y los adultos se encontraban despiertos, los jóvenes estaban jugando al típico juego de la botella y los adultos jugaban Pocker, Draco era muy bueno y aunque no se llevaba bien con ninguno de los que lo estaban acompañando le encantaba saber que les estaba ganando

-Pago y doblo – dijo Draco acomodando las fichas en el centro de la mesa esta ultima partida estaba resultando muy cerrada ya solo Draco y Ron seguían en el juego, todos se habían dado por vencidos en esa lucha de poderes – creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer Weasley mejor ríndete

-Olvídalo Malfoy, no sabes ni la que te espera, es más creo que deberíamos apostar algo que valga la pena – dijo Ron muy pensativo

-Algo como que? dinero – Draco río cínicamente - no creo que puedas jugar a esas alturas conmigo Weasley

-Draco por favor – intervino Ginny – no quiero peleas

-Pero Querida si no estamos peleando, solo estamos apostando – dijo el sonriéndole – y entonces que es lo que quieres apostar Weasley

-Bueno que te parece si el que pierda, se tiene que tirar desnudo al lago y permanecer ahí media hora

-Esa estupidez es cosa de niños – dijo Draco

-Que pasa Malfoy te da miedo el agua fría, o es que tu papi nunca te enseño a ser valiente – Draco lo miro con profundo odio, afortunadamente ya no era el niño mimado de su papa y con los años se había demostrado a si mismo que era un hombre completo

-Como quieras Weasley – dijo Draco, el cual mostró sus cartas, tercia de Reyes – supera esto Weasley

-Pues claro que lo supero – todos se quedaron anonadados cuando Ron mostró pockar de cincos – creo que perdiste Malfoy

-Draco en verdad no tienes que hacerlo – dijo Ginny molesta al ver como su hermano festejaba con Steve la gran hazaña de lograr que Draco se eché al lago desnudo

-Ginny yo soy un hombre de palabra – dijo Draco levantándose y caminando se acerco al Lago, Ron estaba muerto de risa junto con Steve cuando vieron a Draco desnudarse y arrojarse al lago

-No me parece nada gracioso Ron – dijo Ginny muy molesta

-No hermanita si lo gracioso es que el idiota de Malfoy ni se dio cuenta de que hicimos trampa – dijo Ron ahogándose con la risa

-Eres un imbecil – Ginny se acerco a el y le dio un empujón, que lo callo por completo – no me hagas elegir entre el y tu Ron, porque puedes salir perdiendo

-No puedo creer que te importe tanto lo que le pase a ese tipo – dijo Ron ya muy molesto – eres una idiota que no ves que en cuanto se canse de ti en la cama te va a botar como basura, porque para el tu solo eres basura, que se recoge y se tira a placer – Ginny no supo porque lo hizo pero le dio una bofetada a su hermano, aunque se arrepintió al mismo instante

-Yo…. Ron perdóname – dijo Ginny sinceramente arrepentida y trato de abrazarlo pero el rehusó hacerlo estaba muy serio – Tan difícil es aceptar que lo amo

-Ginny, mientras sigas con el olvídate de que tienes hermano – Ron se dio la vuelta y se alejo de su hermana

-No te preocupes Ginny – se le acerco Hermione – ya se le pasara

-Hermione, creo que nunca me va a perdonar, que voy a hacer yo sin su apoyo

-Y entonces para que me tienes a mi, hermanita – dijo Hermione abrazándola – anda mejor ve a sacar a tu rubio del agua antes de que le de hipotermia

-Hipo….. que?

-Bueno que se muera de frío – Hermione le dio a Ginny una frazada – anda – Ginny tomo la frazada y camino hacia donde estaba Draco en el agua temblando de frío

-Draco ven

-Creo que…. aun no ha pasado….. la media hora ……del trato - dijo Draco tiritando de frío

-Pero no tienes que quedarte ahí

-No….quiero que tu…..hermano…..piense…. que so….soy un…un cobarde

-Aquí el único cobarde que hay es mi hermano, te hizo trampa con las cartas Draco – Ginny vio como poco a poco Draco se ponía furioso

-El muy maldito – salió rápidamente del agua, pero Ginny le intercepto el camino

-Creo que se te olvida que estas completamente desnudo además, yo ya le di su merecido a mi hermano

-Yo no necesito que ninguna mujercita me defienda – trato de apartarla pero Ginny no se dio por vencida

-Por favor Draco, por hoy no mas, por favor – le imploro Ginny, extendiendo la frazada para envolverlo, lo arropo y lo abrazo, levanto la cabeza y lo miro directo a los ojos – vamos a dormir, estoy un poco cansada

-Esta bien vamos – caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa de campaña apenas había espacio para los dos pero como pudo Ginny seco a Draco

-Te vas a resfriar – dijo Ginny preocupada

-No te preocupes soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, pero siendo sinceros tengo algo de frió – dijo sonriendo

-De veras, deja voy por mas cobijas para que entres en calor

-No seas tontita, mejor porque no me das calor de la manera tradicional – dijo Draco quitándole a Ginny la camiseta que traía – ya sabes puedes darme calor cuerpo a cuerpo – la comenzó a besar mientras como podía en el espacio reducido de la casa de campaña la desnudaba

-Draco no creo que estemos en el lugar adecuado para esto – dijo Ginny respirando agitadamente

-Tu y yo donde estemos siempre es el lugar adecuado – dijo Draco poniéndola de espaldas y subiéndose encima de ella, la miro a los ojos – te extrañe mucho, en serio que lo hice – la beso de nuevo pero esta vez ya no hubo interrupciones has mucho, mucho tiempo después.

D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-LOVE- D&G-

HOLAS DE NUEVO POR AQUI, COMO VEN A NUESTRO QUERIDO DRACO, QUE POR ESTAR CON NUESTRA PELIRROJA SE VA A QUEDAR A ACAMPAR CREO QUE ESTE NIÑO SI NO ESTA ENAMORADO TIENE UNA FUERTE OBSECIÓN SEXUAL JAJAJA,….. PERO COMO QUE RON AHORA SE PASO UN POCO ME DOLIO QUE SE PELEARAN GINNY Y RON PERO EL DEBE ENTENDER COMO ESTAN LAS COSAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES AGRADE LA HISTORIA, FIJENSE QUE CON ESTE FIC ME PASA ALGO RARO, EN MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA SUBIA EL CAPITULO Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE O MAXIMO DOS ME LLEGABAN LOS REVIEWS Y AHORA ME LLEGAN EN PEQUEÑAS DOSIS PERO DIARIO, BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA QUE CADA DIA SE PONE MAS BUENA JAJAJA SI YA ME SIENTO MAMA CUERVA.

KaryBlack: gracias por leer mi historia y espero que no te mueras para que sigas leyendo jajaja, oye como que se corto el review esta inconcluso no se si quisiste poner algo mas

RociRadcliffe: si es una persona muy difícil además de que esta lleno de prejuicios, solo esperemos que nuestra pelirroja lo haga cambiar de opinión

Alyssa Malfoy: si poco a poco Draco se suaviza y se vuelve tierno, pero la verdad no creo que esto le dure mucho….oye respecto a lo otro imaginate si todos los amigos tuvieran relaciones que mundo sería este no crees jajaja

Magiu: como vez Ron no se dio cuenta de lo de las revistas, pero si se dio a notar el Hermano psicópata, pobrecito no entiende como es posible que su hermana este enamorada de Draco, y sabes que como que Draco se siente que nadie lo merece, se siente la ultima coca-cola del desierto

Damaris: Gracias por pensar que mi fic es original y entretenido y créeme que aunque ya llevo 8 capítulos aun no ha pasado ni la cuarta parte de lo que quiero que pase.

Antea: como ves ni siquiera Draco se pudo aguantar los veinte días, menos tu y yo jajaja

Lole.SkuAA: si muchas veces prejuzgamos las cosas por la primera impresión que nos causan pero la verdad la mayoría de las veces nos llevamos gratas sorpresas, espero que esta sea una de esas.

Gin W Black: no creo que es el primer review que me mandas, y gracias por decir que actualizo rápido, a veces siento que me paso mucho tiempo y que se pueden desesperar, y gracias a ti y a tus amigas por adorar mi fic.

ARI THE TONKS: pues aun no estoy muy segura de lo que pasara pero si te aseguro que el orgullo Malfoy va a hacer de las suyas y a complicar las cosas un poco

Montse – 90 -: me encanta que te encante, creo que me encanto es tu frase favorita, y como ves siento que no se noto la ausencia de Draco lo hice regresar muy pronto.

Gin Black: que bueno que te guste y esta historia va para largo

Vale: yo desde que me decidí a escribir me prometí a mi misma que por nada del mundo dejaría un fic inconcluso, porque en lo personal me molesta clavarme con un Fic y que a la mera hora ya nada y no sabes ni que paso y nada de nada, es muy decepcionante para los lectores

Shezihd: como que para ser Draco el hombre perfecto le pusiste muchos defectos y si creo que Draco ya esta loco por Ginny porque si no se quedo en el campamento, solo que cuando el rubio se de cuenta no le va a agradar la idea

Comadreja: creo que si se dijeran lo que siente el fic se acaba jajajaja. Pero no te preocupes que tarde o temparano lo tienen que hacer

Javi.Malfoy: ups creo que esa mala interpretación por mi parte de la palabra maricón me hizo pensar muy mal pero la verdad que extraño que las cosas signifiquen cosas tan diferentes, como por ejemplo tuve un jefe argentino y un día le dije que necesitaba unos forros para una carpeta (entiéndase para cubrir las carpetas y que se maltraten menos) y el se boto de risa porque en argentina forro es lo mismo que condón jajaja, por eso trato de escribir el español lo mas universal posible, porque si pongo muchas expresiones mexicanas luego la mitad de lectores no me entenderían.

GHISELLA: que bueno que mi fic le guste a alguien tan exigente como tu, y si me tienes que perdonar lo de la falta de ortografía, pero como que a veces tengo poco tiempo y escribo muy rapido y no me checo bien la ortografía se que esto es molesto para los que lo estan leyendo así que tratare de evitar estos errores lo mas posible, aunque no prometo nada jajaja

Ursula: a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja y no seas tan mala creo que actualizar una vez por semana esta bien, creeme si tuviera tiempo te juro que actualizaria diario

Emmabaz: que padre que tubieras vacaciones que envida y me da gusto de que hayas regresado para que sigas disfrutando de mi historia.

BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY PERO ANTES DE DESPEDIRME QUIERO DESAHOGARME UN POCO ODIO A MI MAESTRA DE RECURSOS HUMANOS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SI LA ODIO POR ESTUPIDA, CREO QUE A TODOS NOS HA PASADO QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON UNA PERSONA QUE SABES MENOS QUE TU Y TODAVIA TE QUIERE ENSEÑAR, AY PERO BUENO NI MODO QUE SE LE VA A HACER. AGUANTAR HASTA EL FIN…… BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO NOS LEEMOS BYE.


	9. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE

CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE LEEN LA AMANTE LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE YO SU AUTORA HE TENIDO UNOS PROBLEMAS CON MI COMPUTADORA, FUI VICTIMA DE UN VIRUS QUE NO ME DEJA CONECTARME A INTERNET LA MANDE A ARREGALAR CON MI TECNICO DE CONFIANZA "ALIAS MI NOVIO" PERO ESTABA TAN MAL QUE NO ME LA HA ENTREGADO, APARTE PORQUE EL POBRE HA TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO, ESTOY DESESPERADA POR QUE EN MI TRABAJO NO HE TENIDO CHANCE DE ESCRIBIR NI UNA HOJA YA QUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO Y ME SIENTO MUY MAL DE QUE YA SON DOS SEMANAS QUE NO ACTUALIZO Y CON LO QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA ESPERAR, ESTOY APENADISIMA CON USTEDES Y ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, MI NOVIO DICE QUE EL SABADO YA ESTARA LISTA MI COMPUTADORA Y ENTONCES LES PROMETO UN NUEVO CAPITULO EXTRALARGO EL DÍA LUNES, ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN Y QUE COMPRENDAN A UNA POBRE NIÑA QUE SE QUEDO SIN COMPUTADORA.

PERDONEME Y RECUERDEN QUE EL LUNES SIN FALTA TENDRAN UN NUEVO CAPITULO.

SU AMIGA QUE LOS QUIERE Y LE DUELE DECEPCIONARLOS ADDY WEASLEY

Y RECUERDEN QUE NOS LEEMOS, ESPERO YA PRONTO

BUENO Y ES TODO ME DESPIDO ANTES DE QUE MI JEFA SE DE CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTOY TRABAJANDO JAJAJAJA

BYE.


	10. UNA NUEVA APARICIÓN

CAPITULO 9 UNA NUEVA APARICION

Draco se despertó y por un momento no supo donde estaba, solo un calido cuerpo a su lado y una rama de árbol encajada en su espalda lo trajeron a la realidad, se tapo la cara como era posible que el Draco Malfoy estuviera en ese lugar y con que gente, los Weasley, se movió para quitarse la rama que tenía encajada tratando de no despertar a Ginny la cual dormía entre sus brazos acurrucada como un niño, su cabello rojo estaba esparcido por su espalda y unas cuantas mechas en su cara Draco las aparto para poder verla mejor, era tan hermosa que bien merecía la pena aguantar unas cuantas cosas como mocosos dando lata, o como el hecho que su espalda ya no volvería a se la misma de nuevo, bajo la cabeza para besar a su bella durmiente.

-mmm esta es la mejor forma de comenzar el día – dijo Ginny despertándose y respondiendo al beso que poco a poco se estaba transformando en algo muy intenso – no espera, tengo que levantarme tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Ginny tratando de apartarse de Él

-vamos Ginny no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo, aquí me tienes en este lugar apartado de la mano de Dios para estar contigo y tu no me puedes consentir un poco – dijo él besándola de nuevo

-Draco en serio creo que esta no es una buena idea, los niños pueden venir en cualquier momento y no quiero que se traumen con la escena que pueden ver, cariño no puedes esperar hasta la noche – Draco la estaba besando en el cuello cuando sus palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, Ginny lo había llamado cariño, mejor era ignorar aquello, no quería que la situación se tornara en algo comprometedor

-Esta bien Ginny, pero ni creas que te me escapas esta noche – Draco se levanto y se comenzó a vestir, Ginny se levanto y lo imito aunque en el espacio tan limitado que tenía no dejaban de tocarse y pegarse, cosa que causaba risa de Ginny

-Vamos Malfoy que no sabes lo que es vestirse en una casa de campaña, me estas golpeando – se acababan de poner la ultima prenda cuando la casa de campaña se abrió con estrépito y dos niños pelirrojos entraron corriendo a ella haciendo el espacio más reducido de lo que estaba

-Tía Ginny, tía Ginny, ya es hora de desayunar – Ginny miro a Draco como diciendo te lo dije, y el no pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera pasado si ellos hubieran seguido en lo suyo

-Si niños ya voy solo que el señor Malfoy se quedo dormido – Ginny salió de la habitación seguida por la niña hija de Granger, pero el niño se quedo en la casa de campaña con Draco

-He niño te puedo ayudar en algo – Draco estaba incomodo por la forma en que el niño lo miraba

-No me llamo niño – dijo el pequeño Harry mirándolo fríamente – mi nombre es Harry Weasley Sr. Malfoy – hasta el nombre le traía malos recuerdos a Draco

-Muy bien Harry... dime en que te puedo ayudar

-Usted es el novio de mi tía –

-Pues...yo veras – como le explicas a un niño de seis años el tipo de relación que tenían Ginny y él, lo mejor era mentir un poco – la respuesta a esa pregunta es si, tu tía y yo somos novios

-Y se van a casar – Draco casi se desmaya al escuchar al niño, Merlín de donde sacaban los niños de ahora esas locas ideas

-Yo ...no lo sé niño además no sé por que lo preguntas, es algo que no te interesa – dijo Draco saliendo de la casa de campaña como dando por terminado el asunto pero la cosa no iba a ser tan fácil, no con un niño como Harry Weasley

-Sr. Malfoy a mí me interesa que mi tía sea feliz – el niño alcanzo a Draco y se pudo delante de el – y se que usted no la va a hacer feliz

-Y porque lo aseguras tanto niño – a Draco se le hacia cómica la situación

-Pues porque mi papa dijo anoche que usted era un malito que solo la iba a hacer sufrir

-Harry Ronald Weasley, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que o repitas todo lo que diga tu padre – una mujer castaña con un vientre voluminoso se acerco al niño

-Yo mama, es... – el niño estaba totalmente pálido

-Es que nada, pídele una disculpa ahora mismo al señor Malfoy

-Pero mama – Draco veía la lucha de entre las personas que tenía enfrente, pero supo quien iba a perder – Señor Malfoy le pido que me disculpe por lo que le dije

-Muy bien y ahora vete a ayudar a tu padre – el niño se fue muy enojado por ser obligado a hacer algo que no quería dejando a Draco y Hermione solos

-Pues gracias Granger me salvaste de una

-Yo no creas que lo hice por ti Draco, pero la verdad que mi hijo es implacable, y debe aprender que no se puede meter en todo

-Si es implacable te doy la razón pero creo que ese rasgo de su personalidad lo saco de su Madre – Hermione rió pues era cierto su hijo tenía el mismo carácter de ella

-Es cierto, es igual a mi – el rostro de Hermione expreso todo el amor que sentía por su primogénito – pero en serio discúlpalo de mi parte y también a mi esposo, debes comprender que todos queremos a Ginny y lo ultimo que queremos es que alguien la lastime

-Creo que Ginny esta lo suficientemente consiente de lo que esta haciendo y hay pocas posibilidades de que salga lastimada – o por lo menos eso creía Draco

-Yo no digo que no este consiente de lo que hace pero, yo la conozco mejor de lo que la conoces tu y ahí donde la ves es una mujer muy frágil, ha sufrido mucho, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, que encuentre un buen hombre con el cual casarse y que forme una familia

-Pero lamento informarte que ese hombre no soy yo, me imagino que tu si sabes de la naturaleza de mi relación con Ginny o no

-Claro que lo se, si Ginny le tiene confianza a alguien es a mi, y aunque al principio me opuse la verdad es que después de todo no es tan malo el trato

-A no y porque piensas que Ginny puede obtener un beneficio de este trato

-Pues que a pesar de todo me gusta verla viva de nuevo y eso es gracias a ti – Draco se quedo viendo a Hermione si entenderla muy bien y Hermione como siempre tan intuitiva decidió sacarlo de la duda – veras desde el día que murió Harry Ginny se amargo un poco, es comprensible que lo hiciera yo no me imagino que hubiera sido de mi si Ron hubiera muerto apenas dos años después de que nos casáramos... yo pensé que dejando pasar un poco el tiempo su personalidad volvería a ser la misma de siempre ...pero eso no paso, ni siquiera cuando abrió la fundación cambio seguía pasando por la vida sin ningún sentido, sin importarle nada enserio, ni si quiera salía con hombres vivía enclaustrada en su casa peor que una monja, luego empezaron los problemas económicos y cada vez se deprimió más estuvo a punto de perderlo todo... cuando se entero de que tu eras la persona que estaba saboteando a sus donadores se enfureció tanto que la verdad si no te mato fue de milagro, luego llego la noche que paso contigo y empezó a cambiar se preocupaba por verse bien se arregla y con el paso del tiempo su actitud ha cambiado muchísimo, ríe como antes y sus ojos brillan y eso es gracias a ti

-Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas Hermione

-Yo no confundo nada, pero si quieres un buen consejo te lo daré

-Espera y yo porque demonios iba a querer un consejo tuyo

-Fácil, necesitas de este consejo para entender porque estas aquí con Ginny siendo que podrías estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo, con otras personas más interesantes que yo,... Draco cuando compartes tu vida y tu cuerpo con alguien, involucras sentimientos y acabas enamorándote – Draco rió cínicamente

-Yo no creo en el sentimiento del amor, créeme a mi no me va a pasar

-Pues quizás a ti no te pase, pero piensa que es lo que va a pasar si Ginny se enamora de ti

-Eso es una estupidez, Ginny no es ninguna idiota como para enamorarse de mí, creo que su mente esta lo suficientemente sana como para saber que conmigo no hay futuro

-Draco puedes confiar completamente en la mente de Ginny, pero desconfía de su corazón – Hermione dio por zanjado el asunto y se fue dejando a un Draco pensativo, Ginny enamorada de Él, por Merlín eso era imposible y ridículo, con ese pensamiento camino hasta donde estaba Ginny esperándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

-No Draco así no se hace lo único que vas a conseguir es ahogar al pobre Simón – Ginny Reía al ver los infructuosos esfuerzos de Draco Que quería convertir a Simón en el Ian Thorpe de su generación – por Merlín Draco solo tiene cinco años no lo presiones

-No lo presiono pero a mi me enseñaron a nadar de esta manera – Draco volvió a tomar al niño por los pies para que con sus brazos de impulsará y no se hundiera

-Pero quien fue el verdugo que hizo semejante cosa contigo – siguió riendo Ginny

-No fue ningún verdugo, mi propio padre me enseño – Draco aun no soltaba las piernas del pobre Simón que cada vez estaba más se esforzaba más por no hundirse

-Pues entonces ya lo comprendo, ya suéltalo además la clase ya se acabo – Draco levanto al niño que respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo – Simón estas bien – el niño quizó hablar pero estaba tan agitado que no podía, Draco no pudo evitar reír – no te burles idiota

-No me estoy burlando es simplemente que apuesto que en este día Simón ha aprendido mas sobre nadar que en todo lo que lleva en el campamento, no es así Simón – Draco le preguntó al niño

-Cla...claro que...que siiii...señor Malfoy – el pobre Simón aun no recuperaba el aliento – aprendí que si uno no cierra bien la boca se le puede meter a uno mucho agua – Draco soltó la carcajada y Ginny lo miro molesta, ambos caminaron con el niño hacia la orilla del río Draco con el niño en brazos, parecian una familia o por lo menos eso pensó Ginny, de inmediato se imagino como sería tener un lindo niño rubio entre sus brazos, con los mismos ojos grises de Draco, Ginny suspiro

-Que pasa tienes frío – le pregunto Draco al escucharla suspirar, Ginny lo miro y supo que su fantasía jamás se iba a realizar

-No para nada, será mejor que me vaya a vestir, tengo que ayudar a preparar la cena – Ginny se refugió en la tienda de campaña y se vistió a toda prisa, estaba en peligro lo sentía cerca si seguía pasando más tiempo con Draco le acabaría confesando que lo quería eso terminaría con su trato y su relación y con el poco tiempo que pudieran estar juntos, salió de la casa de campaña justo cuando Draco estaba entrando pero paso de largo sin mirarlo siquiera, camino hacia el area donde se cocinaba y encontró a Hermione con Isabel

-Hola Ginny que bueno que viniste necesitamos mucha ayuda

-Claro y que es lo que están preparando

-El manjar de los dioses hamburguesas

-Yo pensé que cenaríamos algo más de alta cocina como pato al orange o algo así

-Cálmate Ginny como que eso de estar con Draco te esta subiendo a las alturas – Ginny se acerco a Hermione y se puso a ayudarla en la parrilla con la carne de la hamburguesa – que sorpresa fe que viniera no

-Si la verdad no me lo esperaba, oye y donde esta Ron – ahora que recordaba no lo había visto en todo el día

-Se fue con Steve, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la ciudad – Hermione se entristeció al recordar la pelea que había tenido anoche con su marido por lo que Harry había escuchado lo que Ron opinaba de Draco el había querido que se fueran todos a la ciudad pero Hermione se nego, no iba a dejar a la pobre Ginny sola y menos ahora que el nuevo visitante le iba a quitar tiempo

-Creo que no debí de haberle pegado, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, es mi hermano y me ha apoyado siempre, lo quiero muchísimo solo que es tan obstinado

-No digo que haya estado bien que le pegaras, pero igual el tampoco tenía que haberte dicho nada te insulto, eso también estuvo mal

-Se lo difícil que debe de ser para el aceptar a Draco, con lo mucho que se odiaron en la escuela

-Si Draco era todo lo que Ron no era y mira que Draco era muy bueno en estárselo recordando a cada instante y en cada ocasión que se le presentaba, si que era insoportable cuando era adolescente

-Si yo creo que ni el mismo se aguantaba era tan arrogante – Ginny recordo todas las veces que Draco la había mirado con desden cuando estudiaban en Howarts – siento que su personalidad ha mejorado un poco

-Pero muy poco – rió Hermione – igual pienso que no voy a gozar mucho de su compañía, solo quedan 5 meses de trato y ya ves como pasa el tiempo de rapido

-Si solo cinco meses, no se que voy a hacer cuando me deje, Hermione no quiero ni pensar en lo que voy a sentir

-Pues entonces por lo pronto no pienses en ello, vive el momento, y quien sabe quiza después de todo si tienes un futuro con el

-No lo creó Hermione, no me quiero hacer esperanzas

-No digo que te las hagas, pero creo que bien sabes que no es normal que el este aquí, creo que vas por buen camino y si juegas bien tus cartas quien sabe quizás dentro de poco tiempo tendré que llamarte Sra. Malfoy

-No digas tonterías y mejor sigue moviendo esa carne que se te esta quemando – Ginny también se puso a mover la carne y a lo lejos vislumbro a un hombre rubio que era seguido por un niño, Simón se paro enfrente de Draco y empezó a hablar como loco, desde donde Ginny los observaba se alcanzaba a notar lo incomodo que se sentía Draco pero aun así hizo todo lo posible por ponerle atención al pequeño, el niño tomó a Draco de la mano y camino hacia donde estaban las casas de campaña de los demás, lo más seguro es que Simón le iba a enseñar su colección de insectos, ya se imaginaba la cara de Draco al verla

-Parece que Draco ha hecho otra conquista no crees – dijo Hemione viendo la misma escena que Ginny –

-Tal parece que si, creo que lo lleva a ver su colección de insectos

-Me encantaría ver que cara pone Draco cuando vea la tarántula, Ron casi se desmaya

-Si pero porque Ron tiene aracnofobia por eso casi se desmaya, de no ser por la poción que le diste me hubiera quebrado el piso de la casa con el golpe que se hubíera dado – Ginny sonrió al recordar a su hermano paralizado por el miedo y a Simón enseñándole a su querida mascota

-Oye Ginny, hablando de Pociones, que suerte que traías poción anticonceptiva, a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido traerla – Ginny se paralizo y su piel tomo un tono blanco como una hoja de papel – que pasa porque te pones así

-Hay Hermione, no….no traía ninguna poción, la verdad no pensé necesitarla y la deje en mi casa, no puede ser

-Pero Ginny, sabes que significa eso

-No Hermione no significa nada y solo fue un día no creo que por olvidarla un día la poción me embarace

-A no, pues como crees que se fue concebido tu tercer sobrino

-No, nada va a pasar, no puedo estar embarazada es imposible – recordó la cláusula del contrato que había firmado, si en el transcurso del contrato ella se quedaba embarazada Draco tenía derecho de separarla de su hijo – no Hermione que puedo hacer, necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo ayúdame a preparar la poción

-Ginny ya no puedes hacer nada, cuando se te olvida un día hay posibilidades de que te embaraces, y si la tomas después de esto lo unico que vas a hacer es dañar al bebe

-No, no hay ningún bebe Hermione, no estoy embarazada, es más quizás soy estéril, estuve casada dos años y no me embarace

-Pero piensa de una vez en las consecuencias que esto te puede traer

-No no voy a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que pueda pasar porque simplemente no estoy embarazada, me entiendes – Ginny tomo muchas piezas de carne que ya estaban listas y camino hacia la mesa donde muchos niños hambrientos la esperaban

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

-Desde la cena estas muy callada Ginny que te pasa – Draco miraba a Ginny que mantenía una expresión muy distante, ambos estaban sentados junto al fuego pero Ginny parecía estar muy lejos de ahí – Ginny, Ginny

-Que ..., perdon Draco es que no te escuche

-Te pregunto porque estás tan rara, prácticamente no has hablado nada desde a cena

-No solo estaba pensando, pero no era nada importante no te preocupes

-No me preocupo, solo que no me agrada que me ignoren

-Entonces busca a Simón para que te adule un poco creo que e caes muy bien a ese niño

-Hay ni lo digas, no me lo he podido quitar en todo el día de encima, espero que mañana me pongas a otro niño en la clase de natación

-Hay no seas tan cruel que te cuesta darle un poco de amor a ese niño

-No es crueldad, solo que no me gustan los niños

-Pues para no gustarte lo haces muy bien, creo que serías un padre excelente

-Pues yo lo dudo mucho y además aun falta mucho tiempo para que sea padre y tu no vas a ser testigo de mi desempeño

-Claro que no, lo había olvidado – Ginny se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia su tienda de campaña seguida de cerca por Draco

-Oye que te pasa porque reaccionas así – ambos entraron en la casa de campaña y la cerraron

-No es nada, es solo que estoy cansada – Ginny se recostó en el sleeping

-Que tan cansada estas – le pregunto Draco picaramente recostándose junto a ella – cansada como para ya dormirte o me puedes dar unas horas de tu tiempo

-Horas, como que horas – Ginny lo abrazo por el cuello y lo acerco más a ella

-Mmm, ya sabes lo que dicen del aire del campo es muy revitalizante – la comenzó a besas y a acariciar, de inmediato Ginny reacciono a sus caricias, Draco le saco la camiseta a Ginny y se detuvo en la contemplación de los hermosos senos de Ginny atrapados en un sencillo sujetador blanco – pero que recatada

-Hay Draco, créeme que no esperaba tu visita y toda mi lencería sexi se quedo en la casa – draco bajo la cabeza y la comenzó a besar en el cuello

-Pero quien dijo que no era sexi este sujetador, es mas creo que esto es lo mas sexi que te he visto nunca – Ginny le quito a Draco su playera para entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, los besos y caricias de ambos se tornaron mas intensos, pero un extraño ruido estaba sacando a Ginny de su concentración, era muy insistente

-Que demonios es ese ruido – dijo Ginny enderezándose y quitándose a Draco de encima

-Mmm que – Draco no entendia porque Ginny se había detenido

-Que no lo escuchas – Draco guardo silencio y escucho atento el ruido que ya bien conocia su celular, pero donde lo había dejado

-Es mi celular – Draco empezó a buscar en todas las bolsas de su mochila, pero no lo encontraba, Ginny también lo estaba ayudando y ella fue quien lo encontró dándoselo inmediatamente a Draco – Bueno

-Draco – una voz de mujer salió desde el otro lado de la linea – Draco como estas

-Pansy querída que sorpresa que me llames – Ginny reacciono inmediatamente ante la mención de esa mujer, si mal no lo recordaba Ginny Pansy había sido novia de Draco durante casi toda la escuela, pero que quería esa mujer ahora – no sabía que estuvieras en Londres, lo ultimo que supe de ti es que estabas con tu esposo en España

-Pues tu lo has dicho estaba con mi ahora exesposo, me divorcie hace dos meses y como estoy de vuelta en la ciudad pues quería ver a mis antiguos amigos, tienes algo que hacer hoy

-O Pansy que lastima pero ahora no estoy en la ciudad, estoy fuera

-A que lastima y si no es mucha indiscreción donde estas

-Pues... estoy en una junta de negocios en Francia – no le iba a decir a su amiga que estaba en el hogar familiar de los Weasley no si quería que lo siguiera respetando - créeme que si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar en la ciudad cancelaba todo para verte – Ginny se encelo solo de escuchar eso y sin más se recosto dándole la espalda – estaré en Londres dentro de unos dos días que te parece si te hablo para salir a cenar

-Me parece genial, entonces que te vaya bien en ese negocio y nos vemos, hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero que me expliques, mira que vi tu fot en una revista y estabas con una pelirroja muy conocida por aquí

-No Pansy debes estar equivocada yo no conozco a ninguna pelirroja – Ginny se enfado más y se metió en su sleeping, el muy maldito tanta vergüenza le daba aceptar que estaba con ella – esta bien Pansy en cuanto llegue a Londres te llamo cuidate y besos – besos como que besos hay el estomago de Ginny se retorcía del coraje, se escucho el ruido del celular al cerrarse, Draco se acostó junto a Ginny pero esta ni se movió prefería hacerse la dormida – Ginny, Ginny estas dormida

-Como creías que me iba a dormir si tu voz denotaba tanta felicidad que era difícil ignorarla

-Claro que estaba feliz de escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga, pero por lo pronto sigamos en lo que nos quedamos- la abrazo de nuevo pero ella rehuía

-No porque mejor no le hablas a los de tu helicóptero para que pasen por ti y te reunas con tu amiguita que si mal no recuerdo fue tu novia durante mucho tiempo

-Sabes no sería mala idea – Ginny casi llora al escuchar la afirmación de Draco – pero al verdad no me gustaria dejarte sola y sin tu hermano que se fue por mi culpa, no te preocupes puedo esperar dos día más para ver a Pansy

-A mi me importa un bledo si te vas ahora o mañana pe...- las palabras que quería decir Ginny murieron en sus labios porque Draco los cubrió con los suyos

-Ya callate mujer y mejor has algo mas interesante con tu tiempo libre – se besaron de nuevo y Ginny se olvido de lo enojada que estaba, se olvido de el motivo por el que se había enojado, es más por un momento se le olvido su propio nombre

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

-Hay por fin una cama – fue lo primero que Draco dijo cuando ambos entraron el sábado por la tarde a su departamento – la verdad no se como aguante tantos días durmiendo en el suelo

-yo creo que en el fondo tienes alma de boy scout – Ginny se recostó en la cama disfrutando también de sentir algo suave en su espalda, le encantaba acampar pero debía reconocer que era fatal para la espalda, Ginny se giro para abrazar a Draco

-Bueno lo de dormir en el suelo fue pan comido comparado con el acoso de Simón, por Merlín si que tenía cuerda ese niño, no me dejo en paz ni por un minuto

-No seas malo, simplemente te tomo cariño

-Te juro que si paso mas tiempo con ese niño lo adopto – Ginny se incorporó sorprendida para ver a Draco, no podía creer lo que había dicho

-Hablas en serio

-Claro que hablo enserio te juro que lo adopto para mandarlo a un internado en suiza y alejarlo de mi – a pesar de todo Ginny no pudo evitar reirse

-Hay que cansada estoy, en lo único que puedo pensar es en estar acostada toda la tarde – Draco la recostó en la cama y la beso, apenas Ginny iba a reaccionar cuando el se levanto de la cama

-Espero que descanses, yo la verdad que tengo un compromiso

-Un compromiso con quien

-Con Pansy voy a salir a cenar con ella, me voy a mi casa y sabes que, no me esperes no creo venir a dormir esta noche – Draco salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás por lo que no pudo ver la cara de Ginny, la cual denota un gran desconcierto y mucho miedo, aunque ni ella misma sabia porque.

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

HOLA A TODOS POR FINNNNNNNNNN SE ARREGLO MI MAQUINA HAY YA LA EXTRAÑABA NO SOLO ME HACIA FALTA PARA EL FANFIC TAMBIÉN PARA LA ESCUELA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITLO Y QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA LA ESPERA LA VERDAD NO SE SI ME QUEDO TAMBIEN Y LA VERDAD NO FUE TA LARGO (UPS LO SIENTO) PERO IGUAL DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE VAN A PASAR UNAS COSAS MUY INTERESANTES. JAJAJA BUENO VOY A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAITULO 8

_Montse 90: no actualice muy pronto pero espero no retrasarme tanto nunca más, y la verdad espero que te haya encantado jajaja cuidate._

_RociRadcliffe: la verdad no creo que Steve este enamorado de Ginny y como que no me agrada para rival de amores de Draco, creo que me voy a inventar un nuevo personaje con personalidad para que Draco se ponga a temblar, espero que en el futuro Ron y Ginny se reconcilien cosa que la verda no dudo porque se quieren mucho._

_Alyssa Malfoy: ups creo que no te alegre el día en mucho tiempo, a todas nos encanto el plan B de Draco imaginate que sentirías de que un hombre cruzara la ciudad entera en su helicoptero para estar contigo, yo me derrito al instante._

_Magiu: pues Ron si se merecia que lo pusieran en su lugar, aunque ya ves que Ginny se arrepintió al instante, hay que tratar de comprenderlo que sentirías si un hermano o hermana tuya estuviera con la persona que mas odias en el planeta sería como un Shok, siento no haber actualizado tan pronto pero espero que te haya gustado el capi._

_KariBlack: que bueno que sigas en el mundo de los vivos, yo pareciera que me mori por un tiempo, hay que pena tardar tanto en actualizar la verdad uno no puede confiar en la tecnología, ni el los programas para bajar musica jajaja cuidate mucho._

_Emmabaz: que bueno que ames la historia y aunque no actualice pronto ya tratare de no retrasarme tanto, creo que la pelea con Ron sucedió para que en un futuro nos demos cuenta de que al amor es capaz de perdonar y olvidar las ofensas. Bueno bye._

_Abin: para que Draco acepte que esta enamorado de Ginny creo que debera pasar más tiempo, es tan obstinado que no reconoce el amor nisiquiera por que lo tiene en sus narizotas, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde._

_Loanli Malfoy: yo tambien amo a Draco jajaja, me imagino que debió ser difícil para ti esperar después de haber leído la historia de un viaje esta tardía actualización aun asi espero que te siga gustando la historia cuidate._

_Shezhid: tienes razón cuando nos enamoramos vemos con otros ojos, con los ojos del corazón, y aunque nuestra pareja tenga muchos defectos, pues se nos olvidan jajaja, y no te preocupes, afortunadamente Draco se acordo del hechizo, porque Ginny en cuanto la besa Draco se olvida de todo y la verdad no la culpo jijiji_

_Estivalia: lastima que Ron se fue antes de que Draco se pudiera desquitar por la ofensa, y si se merecia la cachetada por ofenderla aunque reaccione por el amor que le tiene a su hermana la verdad que hay forma de decir las cosas y prometo perdonarte lo de no dejar review si tu me perdonas por la tardanza en la actualización, bye._

_Leody: no te preocupes te entiendo la verdad a veces tengo tantas cosa que hacer en el día que solo tengo chanse de escribir en la noche o los domingos por lo que vivo con unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos jajaja y la verdad también extraño leer Fanfics pero a veces me digo a mi misma o escribo o leo, tu que me recomiendas, cuidate mucho bye._

_Luciaronnielover: hijole que pena todo el tiempo que tuviste que esperar, pero no te apueres que mi maquina ya esta bien y espero no retrasarme tanto con mis actualizaciones, gracias por tu opinión de que escribo bien, la verdad solo hago lo mejor que puedo y s les gusta a ustedes pues que mejor, gracias._

_Cecy Malfoy: ya decia yo que eso de que muchas muchachas usaran Malfoy en su seudónimo no es por que quieran ser su hermanita, mas bien es porque todas quieren ser la señora Malfoy jajaja, a mi también me encanta esta pareja por lo imposible que resulta su unión creo que es lo que más llama la atención de los lectores, bueno cuidate mucho y prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar._

_Javi Malfoy: Hola bueno si que estuvo graciosa mi situación con los forros y mas que me han pasado es que esto del español cambia tanto de pais a pais que bueno a veces como que no se lo que leo y ustedes no saben lo que escribo jajaja._

Especialmente Gracias a Emmabaz, Loanli Malfoy, Shezhid, Lole.SkuAAA, Luciaronnielover, Mariana, Alyssa Malfoy, Antea, Patrais Malfoy, Ghysella, Javi.Malfoy, Kary Black, por su apoyo y comprensión GRACIAS

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE REPONDIERON A MI AVISO LA VERDAD NO ME ESPERABA ALGO ASÏ SOLO LO PUSE PARA COMINARLES LO QUE PASABA Y TUVE TAN BUENA RESPUESTA QUE SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO; ME HICIERON SENTIR MEJOR Y AUNQUE MUCHOS ME DIJERON QUE ME TRANQUILIZARA Y QUE NO ME PREOCUPARA TANTO LA VERDAD YO ME LOS IMAINABA CHECANDO DIARIO LA PAGINA PARA VER SI HABIA ACTUALIZADO Y NADA; LE SPROMETO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR NUEVAMENTE Y ESTAR PUBLICANDO CADA MARTES COMO LO HE ESTDO HACIENDO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS A TODOS Y ME DESPIDO PORQUE SON LAS 2:00 DE LA MAÑANA Y LA VERDA ME ESTOY DURMIENO CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y NOS LEEMOS BYE.


	11. El ACCIDENTE

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 10

Draco entró en el restaurante donde ya lo esperaba su amiga, camino hacia la mesa en la que ella se encontraba, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía por lo menos tres años, desde que se había casado con su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini y se había ido a vivir a España, Draco siempre había pensado que el y Pansy terminarían casados tenían todo en común, el único defecto en su relación es que no había la menor chispa de atracción ni amor aun así Draco pensaba que era la mejor candidata para el, pero un día ella llego con la noticia de que se casaba y a Draco no le había afectado en nada e inmediatamente se había buscado una sustituta para el puesto de esposa, pero de no haber sido por una pelirroja entrometida Draco Malfoy estaría casado y ya tendría su primer heredero, llego por fin a la mesa y Pansy se levanto para recibirlo

-Draco Querido – Pansy lo abrazó – tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Pansy como has estado la verdad que no me esperaba tu noticia – la abrazó sinceramente, se podría decir que era lo mas parecido a una familia que tenía siempre había estado con el

-Yo tampoco me esperaba separarme – Pansy se sentó y Draco hizo lo mismo de inmediato el camarero se les acerco y pidieron una botella del mejor vino tinto que había

-Pero que es lo que paso Pansy hace una año eras inmensamente feliz en tu matrimonio y de repente te separas no lo entiendo – Draco tomo vino y de inmediato se le vino a la mente el día que había bebido vino con Ginny, en la mente de Draco se reflejo el vino corriendo por el pecho de Ginny, de inmediato sintió una punzada en la entrepierna, pero trato de sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, no era el mejor momento

-Yo aun no sé exactamente lo que paso, Draco... lo encontré en la cama con otra mujer, en mi propia casa en mi propia cama, créeme que no le di mucho tiempo de hablar ni de dar explicaciones, me fui de ahí en ese mismo instante y al día siguiente inicie los tramites del divorcio – los ojos de Pansy reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, ella había amado mucho a su marido, el amor, el mentado amor que solo destruye a la gente pensaba Draco, el nunca iba a ser victima de ese maldito sentimiento

-Maldito y no intento buscarte para darte una explicación, no puedo creer que dejara que las cosas terminaran así de fácil yo pensé que te amaba

-Eso mismo pensé yo, estuve esperando que se presentara en el hotel donde me estaba hospedando, estoy segura que a pesar de todo yo lo hubiera perdonado, pero no fue así a la semana interpuse la demanda de divorcio y simplemente nos divorciamos, ni siquiera puso objeción cuando me fue concedida la mitad de todas sus posesiones, así que por lo menos me convertí en una mujer inmensamente rica, tengo tanto dinero como no soñé tener nunca, igual no tanto como tu pero me defiendo – aunque el dinero no es todo en la vida pensó Pansy amargamente y menos cuando esperas que el amor de tu vida vuelva a tu lado

-Y donde estuviste este tiempo, si bien me dijiste hace dos meses que te divorciaste, no me digas que te quedaste en España a ser el hazmerreír de la sociedad

-No claro que no, fui a Grecia a quedarme un tiempo en la isla de Theodore, nada como el sol del mediterráneo para curar las penas, aparte Theo es un gran anfitrión por unos momentos me hizo olvidar los sufrimientos

-Así que te fuiste con Theo, demonios hace mucho tiempo que no lo visito, la verdad hace mucho que ni siquiera le hablo por teléfono creo que soy un mal amigo

-Si me lo comento, pero no te preocupes no están del todo separados, ya que cada mes le mandas por mail el resultado sé sus inversiones en común, ese es el único contacto que tiene contigo.

-Voy a programar un tiempo para visitarlo la verdad es que necesito unas vacaciones y como tu lo dices nada mejor que el sol de mediterráneo – el camarero llegó nuevamente y ambos ordenaron la cena en lo que comían la platica se fue convirtiendo en temas banales hasta que a Pansy se le ocurrió comentar

-Oye Draco y como esta eso de que estas liado con la Weasley – casi escupe la comida Draco, si que las noticias volaban pero trataría de disimular

-No sé de que me hablas Pansy

-Por favor Draco, si has salido en la mitad de todas las revistas de cotilleos del país y también en la internacionales, tu foto y la de esa Weasley saliendo de un restaurante ha circulado por todo el mundo "como Romeo y Julieta" versan los títulos, no me digas con que no estas liado con ella no soy idiota, casi me desmayo cuando me enteró que tu Draco Malfoy estas con esa insignificante Weasley la verdad no pensé que podrías caer tan bajo – a Draco le molesto que Pansy hablara así de Ginny pero no dijo nada, tenía una reputación que defender

-Bueno parece ser que es este mundo no se puede tener secretos verdad – Pansy puso atención para escuchar la confesión de su amigo – si estoy con ella pero no es para nada lo que te imaginas

-Y que se supone que me imagino Draco

-Pues que estoy completamente enamorado de ella o no,… pero créeme que no es así se diría que Ginny y yo tenemos una relación de negocios de mutua satisfacción

-Y desde cuando te llevas a tus socios a la cama, según yo recuerdo nunca te has ido a la cama con Theo o con mi esposo – Pansy callo por lo inoportuno de su comentario pero la verdad que aun consideraba a Blaise su esposo – digo a Blaise

-Deja que te explique, recuerdas el día de mi boda – a Draco se le vino a la mente la imagen de Ginny con ese ridículo veo impidiendo su boda y la cara de sorpresa de ella cuando la alcanzo en la calle

-Como olvidarlo, perdóname pero aun lo recuerdo y me da risa mira que tener una amante secreta a unos días de casarte y el desmayo que le dio a tu prometida, fue de lo más gracioso, además de la furia con la que te vieron sus padres cuando en lugar de quedarte a arreglar las cosas te fuiste corriendo detrás de tu amante, fue el tema de conversación en la sociedad durante mucho tiempo

-Por favor Pansy me sorprende que pienses en realidad que yo tenía una amante que clase de hombre crees que soy estaba a punto de casarme y si bien no había amor créeme que soy un hombre de palabra, no me hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo así a mi futura esposa

-Siento pensar mal pero la verdad que tu actitud de correr hacia tu supuesta amante dejo mucho que desear, y de cualquier manera eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que eres amante de Ginny Weasley, no le veo ningún sentido a tu conversación

-Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Ginny Weasley fue la mujer que impidió mi boda – Pansy lo miro sin comprender nada a ella no le hilaban bien las cosas

-A ver deja lo entiendo, eras amante de Ginny Weasley hace dos años y no me lo dijiste

-Claro que no y deja de interrumpirme para que te explique las cosas de una vez – Pansy se calló y escucho atentamente

-Esta bien, ya no te interrumpo pero cuéntame todo – Draco suspiro resignado, se le había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaban a su amiga los chismes

-Mira Pansy ese día Ginny Weasley sin ninguna razón aparente impidió mi boda, y antes de que lo pienses quiero decirte que no éramos amantes como ella lo aseguro, esta inoportuna intromisión hecho abajo muchos de mis negocios y yo no pude evitar enfurecerme a si que desde ese día jure que me vengaría de Ginny Weasley, no se si recuerdes que tiene una fundación

-A si claro donde acoge a los niños huérfanos del mundo mágico, "Fundación Harry Potter"

-Si esa, pues yo empecé a correr el rumor de que cualquiera que le diera donativos de cualquier especie perdería mi apoyo en los negocios y como bien sabes el interés es lo que mueve al mundo pues de repente de la noche a la mañana se quedo sin un solo donador poco a poco fue perdiendo todo, casas, propiedades, dinero, todo lo que le había dejado su amado Potter, estaba acorralada y a punto de tener que cerrar y la pobre no entendía porque hasta que no se quien le dijo que yo era la persona que la estaba saboteando y sin más fue a enfrentarme el día de mi cumpleaños, deberías haber visto la escena que armamos, me lanzo un hechizo en medio de toda la gente, y eso no se podía quedar así, después con un poco de paciencia la acorrale un poco mas y le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar, la obligue a que se convirtiera en mi amante por seis meses y yo la dejaría en paz a ella y a su fundación – Pansy estaba atónita como si hubiera estado escuchando una historia de ciencia ficción

-No lo puedo creer, Draco Malfoy siempre consigues lo que quieres tarde o temprano aunque esta ves fue mas tarde de lo que esperaba, - Draco la miro sin comprender – no te hagas el tonto siempre te gusto esa Weasley – le dijo Pansy – se te notaba a leguas por la forma en la que la mirabas siempre a escondidas cuando estábamos en la escuela tratabas de ocultar con un aparente desdén lo mucho que la deseabas

-No se de que me hablas Pansy, creo que ya se te subió la bebida

-No trates de cambiarme el tema calor que no estoy borracha si es lo que estabas insinuando hace unos momentos - Pansy se río como recordando algo muy gracioso cuando estábamos en la escuela eras muy popular no tanto como Potter, pero siempre tuviste mucho éxito con las chicas todas te seguían como abejas a la miel bien recuerdo que te llevabas a millares detrás del estadio de Quidicht o a la torre de astronomia, eras toda una leyenda en esos tiempos

-Creo que nunca recibi una queja tuya o si?

-No como quejarme si yo nunca fui una de esas chicas

-No nunca diste tu brazo a torcer y yo te respetaba mucho como para tratarte como basura, que era lo que hacía con todas las otras

- Insistes en cambiarme el tema de conversación pero no lo vas a logra, tu deseabas a esa Weasley desde siempre pero el hecho de que fuera parte de una familia inconveniente y además de Gryffindor te detuvo de conquistarla

-Por favor Pansy, si yo hubiera querido Ginny hubiera sido mía en la escuela solo que no me interesaba

-Claro que te interesaba, mas cuando se volvió en la chica más popular de Howarts y fue aun peor cuando se hizo novia de Potter, creo que estuviste de mal humor por unos días, era la única chica que no podías tener y eso te mataba

-Hay Pansy como que tu imaginación trabaja a mil por hora, no puedo creer que pienses en esas cosas, deberías escribir un libro o algo por el estilo

-No es mi imaginación – Pansy no iba a seguir discutiendo, de cualquier manera en eso de discutir nunca le ganaba a Draco - solo espero que por fin estés disfrutando lo que se te había negado por mucho tiempo, el placer de poseer a Ginny Weasley

-De eso no te preocupes, claro que lo estoy disfrutando mas de lo que he disfrutado algo en mi vida – Draco levanto su copa – entonces brindemos Pansy por las cosas que tarde o temprano suceden, salud

-Solo espero que el tiro no te salga por la culata – dijo Pansy tomando un trago de vino

-A que te refieres

-Pues solo espero que no vayas a acabar enamorado y casado con esa Weasley, ya me imagino a un Malfoy pelirrojo

-Pansy por favor no digas estupideces yo no me voy a enamorar de nadie y si algún día me llego a casar será por interés y solo por eso

- Pues espero que en realidad lo tengas muy presente Draco, porque el amor no hace otra cosa que destruir a la gente, es el sentimiento mas ruin que puede existir en este mundo – Pansy bajo tristemente la mirada a su copa y parecía totalmente deshecha, Draco no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella, Prácticamente era la única familia que le quedaba y era lo mas parecido que había tenido a una hermana, tomo su mano cosa que sorprendió a Pansy que le sonrió dulcemente, justo en ese momento escucho el ruido de una cámara, Draco se levanto rápidamente para ver de donde había provenido el ruido pero no vio nada

-maldición, de seguro esa foto estará mañana en primera plana, con lo que detesto esos periódicos amarillistas

-hay yo solo espero que esta foto llegue a España y que Blaise la vea

-por dios Pansy en lo que piensas, piensas que a Blaise le importara mucho una foto de nosotros sabiendo lo buenos amigos que somos

-lo mas seguro es que se pondrá furioso Draco, aun cuando estaba casada con el siempre te tuvo muchos celos, y no te preocupes que daño te puede hacer una foto conmigo, después de todo has salido en muchos con la Weasley, o que es lo que te da miedo que te haga una escena de celos

-no me importa lo que pueda pensar Ginny si ve la fotografía, créeme es una de la pocas cosas que me tiene con cuidado

-Entonces relájate Draco, y terminemos de una ves, porque la verdad ya es un poco tarde – Draco miro su reloj y vio que pasaba de las dos de la mañana

-Merlín, si que es tarde, quieres que te lleve a tu casa

-Si no es mucho inconveniente, aunque la verdad es que por el momento no tengo casa estoy hospedada en el Hilton de Londres

-Bueno entonces aya te llevo

-Gracias y no te importa llegar tarde con "Ginny" como la llamas tu

-No te preocupes le deje muy claro que esta noche no me esperara hoy

-Bueno si es eso entonces quizás te convenza de que te quedes toda la noche conmigo – dijo Pansy bromeando

-No pierdes el humor verdad – dijo Draco riendo y pensando que la verdad en esos momentos la única mujer con la que quería pasar la noche era Ginebra Weasley y lo estaba esperando en casa

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

Ginny se levanto muy temprano el domingo la verdad era que había dormido muy poco, se había pasado toda la noche en la cama tratando de pensar en que sería lo que estaba haciendo Draco, no lo podía evitar los celos la estaban matando poco a poco, porque demonios había salido Draco con su novia de la escuela, a lo mejor pensaba retomar una relación con ella y anular su acuerdo, y aparte con el olvido de la posión anticonceptiva tenia miedo de estar embarazada, pero mejor de eso no se preocupaba por el momento total faltaban pocos días para que legara su menstruación y así lo sabría, salio de su recamara hacia el comedor donde el desayuno ya estaba servido y se veía delicioso

-Buenos días señorita – la recibió Sabner con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Sabner, que rico huele el desayuno

-Le prepare sus platillos favoritos señorita

-Sabner no me consientas tanto porque te voy a extrañar cuando me vaya de aquí

-Pero la señorita no se va a ir nunca, sabner se pondría muy triste y e amo también

-Mira mejor déjame ponerme a desayunar ahora y por favor no me hables de tu amo n estoy muy contenta con el – Ginny empezó a comer fruta cuando vio que el periódico no estaba en la mesa como todos los días – Sabner donde esta el periódico - el elfo se puso muy nervioso y balbuceaba

-Ehhhhhhhhh, pues... el periódico, yo creo que...

-Sabner por favor ya dime de una vez

-Es que el periodico no llego hoy señorita

-Como no iba a llegar hoy si es domingo y es cuando el periodico no falla

-Pues ahora fallo señorita – Ginny se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la sala para hablar por teléfono a la recepción y pedir su periódico, se había pasado toda a semana fuera y estaba desconectada del mundo tenía derecho a saber que cosas habían pasado en su ausencia

-Bueno recepción

-Jhon buenos días habla la señorita Weasley del Penthouse, disculpe pero quería saber porque no me trajeron el periódico hoy

-Disculpe señorita debe haber una equivocación yo mismo se lo entregue a su elfo esta mañana – Ginny colgo muy enfadada, que se creía ese elfo para mentirle

-Sabner ven aquí ahora mismo – el elfo llego con la mirada en el suelo y un periódico en las manos – me vas a dar de una vez el periodico o quieres que salga a comprar uno yo misma – sin decir nada el elfo le dio el periodico en el cual se notaba que le habían arrancado en la primera plana – Saber deja de jugar conmigo y dame la hoja que le arrancaste al periódico

-Pero señorita a veces hay noticias que no nos gustan

-Deja ya de decir tonterías y pásame el periódico de una vez – Sabner le dio a Ginny la hoja que faltaba y Ginny al ver la fotografía que ocupaba la mitad de la plana se tuvo que sentar en es sillón de golpe, en la imagen aparecía un Draco tomando la mano de una hermosa mujer de pelo negro que le miraba con dulzura y era aun peor lo que decía la pie de la foto " Reencuentro estudiantil, el día de ayer encontramos al Magnate de negocios Draco Malfoy en compañía de su antigua novia Pansy Pankirson la cual hasta hace unos meses estaba casada con Blaise Sabini, y eso no es lo mejor ya que nuestro periodista los siguió y los vio entrando a un hotel muy prestigiado, quizás ahora si se culmine esta relación lo único que nos preguntamos es que estará pensando ahora Ginny Weasley, quizás ya se le acabo la suerte a nuestra cenicienta moderna, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-No puede ser – Ginny arrojo el periodico y lo tiro al suelo maldito Draco como se atrevía a hacer eso, no lo iba a soportar camino hacia su habitación y caminaba de un lado a otro estaba furiosa, tenia ganas de golpear algo tomo un frasco que tenia en su tocador y lo tiro con fuerza contra el espejo el cual en segundos se hizo añicos y se regó por toda la habitación – me las va a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así – justo en ese momento se escucho el ruido de la puerta lo mas seguro es que Draco hubiera llegado en ese momento

-Ginny, buenos días – dijo Draco entrando por la puerta muy sonriente, pero una furiosa Ginny lo recibió con una sonora bofetada

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, te odio – Draco furioso por el golpe la tomo de la muñecas para tranquilizarla

-Que demonios te pasa Ginny, no voy a tolerar que me pegues cada que se te antoje

-Suéltame, me voy a ir lo entiendes no voy a soportar que me trates así

-Ginny pero que demonios te hice – Draco estaba desesperado por como se estaba comportando Ginny

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar, si te acostaste con otra mujer, creías que no me iba a enterar

-Estas completamente loca no se de que demonios me estas hablando – Ginny camino hacía donde había dejado el periodico tirado y o desarrugo

-Estoy hablando de ti y de tu amiguita, y de cómo te siguieron y vieron que entrabas a un hotel con ella, dime como te fue con ella en la cama te complació

-Ginny deja de gritarme, yo no pase la noche con nadie y además no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos o si, y deja de hacerle caso a esas mentiras que aparecen en ese tipo de periódicos como si no supieras que dicen solo falsedades

-Falsedades, ahora niegas que entraste al hotel con ella

-No niego que entre al hotel con Pansy, pero solo la acompañe al elevador porque por el momento esta viviendo en ese lugar

-Sabes que no te creo nada, eres un patán ruin y mentiroso y yo no quiero saber nada de ti – le grito Ginny al borde de las lagrimas – y sabes que hoy mismo me largo de aquí

-Ginny no te puedes ir recuerda que tenemos un trato

-Si lo recuerdo pero ese trato se rompió cuando te acostaste con Pansy Pankirson

-Pero si yo no me acosté con ella, en los últimos meses la única mujer con la que he estado eres tu

-Pues no me voy a quedar a averiguar si me estas diciendo la verdad – Ginny camino hacia la habitación pero no se dio cuenta de los vidrios que estaban tirados en el suelo y sin darse cuenta se resbalo, al caer un gran pedazo de espejo se le encajo en una de las costillas lo que la hizo pegar un grito – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Ginny que demonios te... – Draco entro rápido al oír el grito y se pus pálido al ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos, Ginny estaba tirada en el suelo y estaba sangrando mucho de un costado – Pero Ginny – Draco no lo pensó dos veces rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió a la puerta del departamento, Ginny al ver tanta sangre se había desmayado por lo que Draco tenía un cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, Llego rápidamente al estacionamiento donde ya lo esperaba su chofer – rápido llévame a San Mungo - Draco estaba muy nervioso porque Ginny no dejaba de sangrar

- Draco...- se escucho débilmente

-No Ginny no hables por favor – Draco le acaricio la cara suavemente – tranquilízate, cariño ya vamos al hospital – pero lagrimas salían de los ojos de Ginny

-Yo... me duele mucho... y estoy manchándote de sangre

-No me importa si quedo bañado en sangre, lo único que quiero es que estés bien – y eso era verdad lo único que deseaba Draco es que Ginny mejorara, tenía miedo de perderla, en cuanto llegaron al hospital Draco bajo del auto y corrió hacia la sala de urgencias - un medico, necesito un medico – inmediatamente pusieron a Ginny en una camilla y se la llevaron a una sala Draco trato de entrar pero una enfermera se lo impidió

-Lo siento señor Malfoy pero usted no puede entrar ahí

-Pero quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando

-En cuanto tengamos una noticia se la hará saber el doctor – Draco vio como la enfermera entro en la sala y el se quedo en la sala de espera, pero los minutos cada vez se hacían mas largos, estaba desesperado y se temía lo peor, que pasaría si Ginny no sobrevivía, no, no quería pensar en eso, no la quería perder, fue entonces cuando Draco cayo en cuenta de lo importante que era Ginny para el, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo muy especial por ella, algo que no había sentido nunca por alguien más, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Ginny, ya no tenía caso negarlo, si no porque razón se había pasado una semana acampando, o porque cada que veía su sonrisa sentía que algo se derretía dentro de el y porque el solo hecho de pensar en perderla le erizaba la piel, Draco puso sus manos en su cara y se dio cuenta de que apenas ayer había dicho a su amiga que no se iba a enamorar de Ginny, no lo quería admitir, desde hace tiempo que se engañaba así mismo, Pansy tenía razón siempre había deseado a Ginny Weasley siempre le había parecido hermoso su cabello, su piel, toda ella y ahora que iba a hacer, esa relación no tenía ningún futuro lo mejor sería que a la brevedad se alejara de ella, rompería su trato y se alejaría de ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor, no tendría otra alternativa

-Señor Malfoy – la voz de un doctor saco a Draco de sus pensamientos

-Si dígame como esta la Señorita Weasley

-Por el momento esta bien, afortunadamente el vidrió no atravesó ningún órgano vital y la herida ya ha sido suturada, en pocos días estará como nueva la piel, solo que tenemos una complicación

-Dígame que demonios es lo que pasa

-Cálmese amigo, que aquí todos estamos haciendo lo posible para ayudarla – Draco se apeno pero quería saber rápidamente que era lo que tenia Ginny - la señorita Weasley perdió mucha sangre, esto esta poniendo su vida en peligro debemos encontrar un donador lo antes posible

-Pues aquí estoy yo puede sacarme la sangre que sea necesaria

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero la verdad es que su sangre no nos servirá de mucho, la señorita Weasley tiene un tipo de sangre muy especial, diría yo que es sangre tipo Weasley – dijo el doctor tratando de ser gracioso, pero al ver que no causaba gracia continuo - solo sus familiares le pueden donar sangre, necesitamos a un Weasley y lo necesitamos rápido

-No se preocupe déjelo en mis manos - Draco no lo pensó mas tiempo rápidamente llamo a la única persona que podría ayudar a Ginny tomo su teléfono celular y marco un numero que estaba en su memoria a lo que le contesto una voz de mujer conocida

-Bueno Fundación Harry Potter –

-Bueno Hermione eres tu

-Claro que soy yo, Draco que se te ofrece, y donde se metió Ginny ya es muy tarde y no se ha aparecido por aquí, dile que es muy injusta no puedo creer que no venga sabiendo toda la ropa y las cosas que hay que lavar pero ya me las pagara...

-Hermione has el favor de callarte de una maldita vez, Ginny esta en el hospital tuvo un accidente – de repente al otro lado de la línea no se escucho nada mas – Hermione por favor necesito tu ayuda, Ginny esta en peligro

-Pero que le paso – dijo la voz angustiada de Hermione – porque esta en el hospital

-Ya te dije tuvo un accidente en la recamara se encajo un vidrio del espejo y no antes de que me preguntes créeme que no tengo la menor idea de como se quebró el espejo

-Yo y que puedo hacer por ella, dime lo que sea

-Necesito que le hables a tu marido y que venga inmediatamente a San Mungo, Ginny necesita una transfusión de sangre y es el único que por ahora la puede ayudar

-Pero Draco, Ron esta en el estadio, hoy tiene partido y es prácticamente imposible localizarlo, no puede ser y además aquí no puedo dejar solo, no hay nadie que se pueda quedar a cuidar a los niños, Isabel esta en su día libre

-No te preocupes yo iré por Weasley al estadio, solo dame la dirección – Hermione le dicto a Draco la dirección

-Draco en cuanto sepas algo háblame por favor

-Si no te preocupes – Draco salió a toda prisa del hospital, no espero a que el chofer le abriera la puerta, lo quito del camino el mismo manejaría , el tiempo estaba en su contra, si no hacía rápido las cosas la vida de Ginny corría peligro, llego rápido al estadio lo bueno es que estaba muy cerca de San Mungo, entró por área restringida y aunque se lo quisieron impedir al reconocerlo simplemente lo dejaron pasar, llego a un lugar que parecía ser el vestidor del equipo de Ron, así que entro sin toca, dentro estaba aproximadamente diez hombres semidesnudos, pero la mirada de Draco se apresuro a buscar a una cabeza pelirroja – Weasley necesito hablar contigo – Draco se le acerco en la típica actitud machista

-Pues que casualidad por que yo no tengo nada que hablar con alguien tan idiota como tu – Ron estaba muy enojado a un recordaba como se había peleado con su hermana por culpa de ese idiota – lárgate Malfoy

-Entiende Weasley yo no soy el mas complacido de tener que venir a verte pero Ginny te necesita

-Que es lo que quiere tu amante que le cuide a sus niños mientras se revuelca contigo en la cama - Draco no lo soportó mas, tomo a Ron del cuello y lo estrello contra un locker

-Mi estúpido será mejor que te calles de una maldita vez – los compañeros de Draco quisieron separarlos pero Draco se los impidió

-Hey Malfoy mejor di de una vez que es lo que quieres y tu Ron deja que hable no te comportes como el idiota que eres – Steve Grant calmo los ánimos y logro que Draco soltara a Ron

-Esta bien Malfoy que es lo que quieres – dijo Ron con actitud sarcástica, Draco respiro hondo para calmarse y no pegarle a el hermano de Ginny

-Tu hermana sufrió un accidente en la casa – de inmediato el rostro de Ron se puso totalmente pálido y por primera vez reparo en que la ropa de Draco estaba bañada de sangre

-No... no me iras a decir que la sangre que traes en la ropa es de mi hermana

-Si Ron – dijo Draco llamándolo por su nombre – tu hermana sufrió un accidente muy grave, ahora esta estable, pero perdió mucha sangre lo que esta poniendo su vida en peligro necesita una transfusión sanguínea lo más rápido posible y al parecer eres la única persona en la ciudad que le puede donar sangre

-Yo ... vamos a hora mismo a San Mungo – dijo Ron – Steve podrás explicarle al entrenador

-Si ya vete y no te preocupes por nada yo lo explicare – Ron y Draco corrieron hacia el auto de este y solo por un milagro no los paro un transito, no hablaron nada durante el camino, el silencio era tenso por su parte Draco tenia miedo de no llegar a tiempo y Ron pensaba en que si perdía a su hermana no se perdonaría nunca el no haberse reconciliado, su hermanita era su consentida la quería mucho mas que a cualquiera de sus hermanos y no podía pensar en que se apartara de su lado, ...en cuanto llegaron al hospital entraron a la sala de urgencias donde el doctor los estaba esperando

-Afortunadamente llegaron, la señorita Weasley estaba a punto de entrar en shokc por la falta de sangre, señor Weasley pase por aquí – El doctor se llevo a Ron a el área restringida y Draco se quedo ahí esperando que todo saliera bien, llamo a Hermione para avisarle que Ron ya estaba ahí, espero y espero pero cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba mas desesperado, dos horas después salió un pálido Ron de la sala de urgencias sosteniéndose un brazo al parecer le habían sacado mucha sangre

-Que paso – pregunto Draco – dime Weasley, como esta Ginny

-El doctor dijo que estaba al parecer iba a asimilar bien la transfusión y que estaba totalmente fuera de peligro – Draco suspiro aliviado al oír eso, por fin después de horas podría respirar tranquilo, Ron no pudo evitar ver la reacción de el rubio y suspiro, algo dentro de el le dijo que era inútil seguir peleando contra algo en lo que no podía interferir, la relación de su hermana así que suspirando le tendió la mano a Draco, Draco se sorprendió pero estrecho la mano de Ron

-A que se debe esto Weasley

-Es solo que yo me oponía a esta absurda relación tuya con mi hermana, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de porque esta tan enamorada de ti, creo que no eres tan malo como pareces Malfoy

-No sabes lo que dices

-No, claro que se lo que digo, hoy me acabas de demostrar que no estas usando a mi hermana, ahora se que en verdad te importa lo que le pase, hoy me di cuenta de que amas a mi hermana – Draco no sabía que decir a ciencia cierta el también se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Ginny – yo solo quiero que mi hermana sea feliz ha sufrido mucho y si tu eres el hombre que la va a hacer feliz, pues no puedo hacer otra cosa que ofrecerte mi amistad

-La verdad no creo que yo sea el hombre que hará feliz a tu hermana – no menos cuando pensaba dejarla

-Entonces, te advierto que si la lastimas no descansare hasta terminar contigo – siguieron callados hasta que el doctor apareció de nuevo

-Bueno jóvenes les informo que la señorita Weasley esta totalmente fuera de peligro, de hecho ya la hemos sacado del área de cuidados intensivos y la trasladamos a una habitación, por el momento esta dormida, pero si quieren pueden pasar a verla – Draco se levanto como impulsado por un resorte, pero pensó que Ron tendría más derecho que el a verla

-Si quieres pasa tu Weasley

-No, Malfoy pasa tu, además y tengo que ir a mi casa a calmar a mi esposa, ya sabes que en cualquier momento seré papá de nuevo, así que entra tu y cuida a mi hermana – Ron salió del hospital y Draco camino hacía la habitación privada que el mismo se había encargado de pagar, entro y vio sobre la cama a Ginny estaba tan palida que su cabello parecía mas rojo de lo que era, estaba totalmente dormida, Draco casi llora de alivio al ver que estaba bien, se acerco a la cama y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, la acarició suavemente y sin saber muy bien porque empezó a llorar, se sentía muy culpable si no hubieran estado discutiendo nada de eso hubiera pasado – Ginny cariño despierta – pero Ginny estaba, totalmente dormida Draco se sentía tan cansado que se sentó en el sofá que estaba a lado de la cama de Ginny había estado muy estresado y solo podía pensar en descansar, asi que cerro los ojos y en cuestón de segundos de quedo dormido

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

HOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA, por fin pude actualizar, hay me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza de verda no se lo imaginan yo que tanto criticaba a la gente que no actualiza rapido y ahora no se que me paso, bueno la verdad si se que me paso, mi vida esta hecha un caos tengo muchísimo trabajo, la escuela me esta quitando mucho tiempo y también sufri lo que llamaria un ataque de falta de inspiración, pero lo bueno es que ya esta por aquí el nuevo capitulo, como ven que nuestro Draco por fin acepto que ama a Ginny, lamentablemente a veces tienen que pasar desgracias para darnos cuenta de lo que sentimos.

Shezhid

No tiene porque caerte mal Pansy la verda no pienso que sea tan mala y porque Pansy, pues porque la verdad creo que es la unica amiga que Draco tubo en su vida y con eso de que fueron novios pues no me imagine alguien mejor para el papel, hay yo tambien estoy super ocupadísima pero ya no me voy a retrasar tanto lo prometo, cuidate mucho bye.

Isabella Riddle

En el proximo capitulo te enteraras de si va a existir un mini Draco o no jajaja

Estivalia

Pues otra vez me tarde mucho y la verdad no esta tan largo mi capitilo pero lo importante es que ya actualice por fin, sobre lo de los celos de Draco te prometo que el pobre va a sufrir mucho y con eso de que admitio estar enamorado de Ginny jajaja no sabe ni lo que le espera

Emmabaz

Si que se tardo el Capitulo, lo siento y jajaja Ginny embarazada sería un buen cambio de planes para Draco pero que lindo sería un pelirrojo con ojos grises no

Magiu

Pues si que seguiras intrigada hasta el proximo capitulo sobre el embarazó y espero que no te moleste el retraso pero a veces aunque uno quiera hacer las cosas parece que todo se pone en tu contra

luciaronnielover

Espero sinceramente que ente mes y medio no te hayas terminado la uñas mas bien espero que aun tengas dedos jajaja, lo siento de veras y mas siento que aun te quedes con la angustia de saber si Ginny esta embarazada o no, pero igual tienes uñas en otras partes del cuerpo, cuidate

RociRadcliffe

No, no lo mates, se que Draco es un poco engreído y eso pero la verdad muchas mujeres que leen este fic lo aman, jajaja se que esta mal que le complique las cosas a Ginny pero si no hubiera problemas el fic no llamaría la atención, no no es cierto, lo unico que trato es explicar lo difícil que sería para un Weasley estar enamorada de un Malfoy

Vale

Si Draco es muy frio pero aun asi tiene su encanto, yo pienso que a Ginny no le desagrada para nada la idea de ser mama, creo que uno de sus sueños es tener un bebe ya que durante su matrimonio no lo logro y la verdad lo unico que le da miedo es lo que pude hacer Draco si se entera

florentina

Pues tarde pero seguro, que bueno que te guste mi fic y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado tabiem, cuidate

Antea

Claro que no esta enamorado de Pansy como ya lo explique aquí la quiere como a una hermana y como tenía mucho tiempo sin verla pues le comian las ansias por ir a cenar con ella ademas de saber el motivo de su divorcio, solo que Ginny no lo entendió y se enfurecio al ver el periodico aunque la verdad creo que de cuaquier manera esta Pansy creo que va a hacer maldades

ghysella

Creo que otra vez se me extraño verdad, lo siento y sabes creo que esta Pansy en realidad no es ninguna tonta creeme puede maquinar las cosas mas inimaginables muajajaja y Ginny esta embarazada o no creo que eso lo sabras hasta e proximo caitulo que espero no tarde tanto como este

loanli malfoy

Porque te desagrada tanto la idea de Ginny embarazada, la verdad yo creo que tengo debilidad por este suceso, es que pienso que cuando dos personas se aman y estan juntas este amor solo puede expresarse en el naciemiento de un bebe, pero igual respeto tu decisión, y por que Pansy, mmmmm creo que la verdad es lo más lógico

abin

Draco acepto que esta enamorado pero como que saberlo no le agrado mucho, ya sabes tiene que pelear consigo mismo pero ya lo acepto que es lo mas importante, y tienes razón Harry pudo haber sido esteril, ademas de que estaba muy enfermo, espero que no te haya desesperado mucho la espera cuidate mucho

Trinity

Si Draco es muy malo pero la verdad a quien nunca le han llamado la atención los niños malos y no te preocupes que ya le tengo preparado una dosis de su propio chocolate y el pobre va a sufrir, claro que va a sufrir

KaryBlack

Gracias por preocuparte y mandarme ese correo personal la verdad eso hizo que me decidiera a seguir, estab totalmente desinspirada pero lo bueno es que ya esta aquí este capitulo nuevo y solo te pido que esperes dos capitulos y conoceras a la competencia de Draco, Balise no puede ser ya que es el exesposo de Pansy y la verdad tambien sabremos porque extraña razón engaño a su esposa

Lole.SkuAAA

Ups lo siento pero a mi ME ENCANTAN LAS COSAS DRAMATICAS jajaja, siento que esto de los bebes siempre le pone emoción al asunto porque un embarazo es algo imposible de ocultar y tarde o temprano se nota, y Draco de repente es un maldito pero no crees que en este capitulo enmendó sus errores

Ceci Malfoy

No Gracias a ti por leerlo y la verdad Ginny es mi personaje favorito de Harry potter me identifico mucho con ella, y siento haberme tardado de nuevo pero tratare de que ya no pase tanto, para que te siga gustando mi historía

cinderella.mOn

Si es horrible cuando se rompe la compu pero es mas horrible cuando no tenemos la imaginación suficiente para seguir y es peor cuando todo se pone en tu contra, siento haberme demorado pero espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien

Bueno eso es todo nos leemos y espero que prono cuídense mucho, y siempre luchen por lo que quieren a y la verdad

Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento espero no volver a retrasarme tanto y gracias por seguir leyendo esto a pesar de todo.


	12. SI ESTOY ENAMORADO

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO 11 SI ESTOY ENAMORADO

Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada a oscuras viendo un techo que no era el de su casa, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en hospital, Merlín le dolía mucho el costado, recordaba que se había caído sobre los vidrios del espejo que ella misma había roto, miro al rededor tratando de enfocar algo y vio lo que parecía ser una sofá sobre el cual un hombre rubio estaba totalmente dormido, estaba desaliñado y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, su cabello siempre engominado estaba todo revuelto, no traía el saco bien puesto, y aun así a Ginny le parecía el hombre mas hermoso sobre la tierra, trato de sentarse un poco pero el dolor se lo impidió, y sin querer gimió, al instante Draco abrió los ojos y se acerco corriendo a la cama

-Ginny cariño, por fin despertaste – Draco la tomo de la cabeza para acariciarla – Merlín como me preocupe por ti, estaba aterrado de que te pudiera pasar algo malo

-Draco, perdóname por lo que te hice pasar, me comporte como una tonta – Ginny empezó a llorar

-No por favor no llores, no te preocupes ya todo esta olvidado lo bueno es que estas bien – Ginny lo miro con todo el amor que sus ojos podían expresar

-Has estado todo el día conmigo – no podía creer que Draco estuviera ahí todo despeinado y desarreglado junto a ella

-No – Ginny se desilusiono por un momento pero se alegro al escuchar lo que siguió a continuación – de hecho tuve que salir a buscar a tu hermano

-A Ron? y por que lo fuiste a buscar – no entendía el motivo de porque Draco fue a buscar a su hermano

-Lo tuve que buscar porque estuviste a punto de morir, perdiste mucha sangre y solo había una persona en la ciudad que podía ayudarte y pues no tuve otro remedio que ir a buscarlo a pesar de que no me recibió muy bien

-Pero que paso como se lo tomo Ron

-Se preocupo muchísimo por ti, creo que mañana a primera hora vendrá con Hermione

-Draco yo ... – Ginny sabía que ese era el mejor momento para expresarle sus sentimientos de decirle que todo lo que había pasado era por que ella se moría de celos porque lo amaba, pero justo cuando lo iba a decir un Doctor entro en la habitación.

-Buenas noches, se puede – El doctor entro sin mas y hablo directo con Ginny – señorita Weasley me alegra que haya regresado al mundo de los vivos

-Gracias doctor por todo

-A quien le tiene que agradecer es a el Sr. Malfoy si no hubiera sido por el lo mas probable es que usted hubiera pasado a mejor vida

-No diga eso Doctor yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer – dijo Draco un poco Cohibido

-Pero afortunadamente lo hizo muy bien – el doctor vio el aspecto de Draco y le pregunto - Sr. Malfoy ya comió porque la verdad todo el tiempo ha estado junto a la señorita y no lo he visto comer

-Yo pues no tenía ni tiempo ni habré la verdad

-Pero Draco – le dijo Ginny – cariño es mejor que te vayas a comer ahora mismo

-Yo, Ginny no te quiero dejar sola

-Pero si no la va a dejar sola, aquí estaré yo en lo que usted se desocupa

-Doctor es que no...

-No se diga mas vaya usted a la cafetería antes de que se muera de inanición, no me diga que quiere ocupar la habitación de al lado

-Esta bien – Draco se acerco a la cama y beso a Ginny en la frente – Cariño no me tardo

-Tárdate lo que sea necesario Draco – le dijo Ginny acariciando la cara de este, la verdad es que aun no sabía si estaba soñando nunca en su vida se imagino que Draco se portaría tan tierno con ella, hasta parecía que la quería, Draco se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación inmediatamente el doctor le hablo a Ginny

-Bueno Señorita Weasley, ahora que nos quedamos solos vamos a poder hablar en privado

-Pero doctor es que acaso pasa algo malo

-No se si sea malo pero la verdad no se como se lo vaya a tomar – inmediatamente la cabeza de Ginny se puso a Trabajar, quizás tenía cáncer o estaba desahuciada

-Pero doctor dígame que es lo que pasa no me tenga en esta angustia

-Señorita Weasley, cuando usted entro aquí estaba muy grave y a punto de morir, le suturamos la herida y para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre y le hicimos un ultrasonido para comprobar que no tuviera heridas internas y no se como decirle esto pero encontramos algo inesperado

-Y que es lo que tengo Doctor, un tumor un coagulo,

-No señorita nada de eso – El doctor le sonrió como para darle a entender que no era algo malo – yo no dije que fuera algo malo solo dije que era algo inesperado

-Pero que es Doctor – Ginny estaba desesperada el doctor parecía que se estaba burlando de ella

-Señorita Weasley, me alegra informarle que esta usted embarazada – el mundo de Ginny dejo de girar, estaba esperando un bebe de Draco, inmediatamente los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, no podría creer en el milagro que estaba creciendo en su vientre, tantos años pensando en que era estéril y por fin ahí en su vientre estaba creciendo el fruto de su amor, se toco el vientre con cariño, ya no le importaba nada solo su hijo era importante – tiene muy poco tiempo de gestación quizás una semana o menos, y por los análisis de sangre encontramos que estuvo usted tomando la posión anticonceptiva así que sabemos que fue un descuido, por eso insistí en que el señor Malfoy nos dejara solos, porque me imagino que el es el padre

-Si Doctor así es

-Yo estaba conciente de que usted no estaba enterada y yo no soy nadie para explicarle algo tan delicado al señor Malfoy y menos conociendo la situación en la que se encuentran

-Como sabe usted de mi situación

-La verdad me apenas decirlo pero soy adicto a las revistas de chismorreo y ustedes aparecen mucho últimamente y el hecho de ver como la quiere el señor Malfoy me confirma que solo el puede ser el padre

-Ahí es donde se equivoca Doctor, pero no le voy a explicar eso, mejor dígame como se encuentra mi bebe, no le afecto el accidente

-No afortunadamente esta bien pero si le voy a pedir que consuma muchas vitaminas y hierro para que el niño nazca sano, le voy a hacer la receta, también le voy recetar un anti ascos por si empieza a tener síntomas, gracias doctor – Justo en ese momento llego Draco a leguas se veía que había comido a la carrera pues aun estaba masticando

-Ya llegue, que pasa como va todo – le pregunto al Doctor

-Todo esta bien, la verdad le estaba diciendo a la Señorita que lo mejor es que se quede aquí tras días para que se reponga del todo y quede como nueva

-Por eso no se preocupe ella se quedara aunque la tenga que amarrar a la cama

-Draco no hace falta que me amarres a la cama créeme que me voy a quedar de todo gusto, lo que mas deseo es esta bien – y que mi bebe este bien pensó Ginny

-Bueno eso era todo – el doctor vio su reloj – me tengo que apresurar a terminar mi ronda para irme a mi casa, mañana vendré a chercarla – el doctor los dejo solos

-Ginny lo mejor será que te duermas, necesitas descansar

-Pero Draco tu tienes que irte a la casa para que descanses, no puedes pasar la noche aquí

-Claro que puedo el sillón esta muy cómodo – mintió Draco pero no la quería dejar sola

-Pero Draco...

-Nada de peros señorita será mejor que se duerma ahora mismo

-Pero señor Malfoy si no tengo sueño – dijo Ginny bostezando

-Ya cariño no discutas y cierra tu ojos – Ginny le obedeció y cerró sus ojos poco a poco y a la vista de Draco se fue quedando dormida, Draco la estuvo observando mucho tiempo, tratando de explicarse a si mismo de que manera le iba a decir que ya no la quería a su lado, era un estupido, tanto se burlaba de las personas que se enamoraban y ahí estaba el total y completamente enamorado, se acurruco como pudo en el incomodo sofá y pensando en que hacer con sus nuevos sentimientos se quedo dormido.

-D&G-D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G –

Ginny despertó de nuevo era de día y su habitación estaba repleta de arreglos florales, sonrió pues sabía quien se las había mandado, tomo una tarjeta que estaba al lado de su cama "Solo espero que este te ayude y que mejores pronto, lo que más deseo es que estés bien, eres muy importante para mi, atte. Draco", Ginny se llevo la tarjeta al corazón, quizás si tenía una oportunidad con Draco después de todo

-Vaya parece que entramos a una jungla – la voz de Ron la saco de su ensimismamiento – Hermanita – no hubo necesidad de mas palabras Ron camino hacia la cama y abrazó a su hermana – Ginny que bueno que esta bien – le dijo Ron en medio de las lagrimas

-Ron muchas gracias por donar tu sangre

-No tienes porque darme las gracias eres mi hermana y te amo, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar

-Yo también te amo Ron y perdóname por lo de la cachetada que te di en el campamento

-No hay nada que perdonar, yo era el idiota que no quería aceptar que mi hermanita estuviera enamorada de nuevo, pero sabes ahora se que no es tan malo esto, y que lo más importante es que estés bien y seas feliz y si ese draco te hace feliz, pues no hay nada mas que decir – Ron la abrazo fuerte una vez más

-Y Hermione no vino contigo – a Ginny se le hacía raro que no estuviera con el

-Si pero se tuvo que llevar a Draco a rastras a su casa para que se bañara y se cambiara de ropa , el muy necio no se quería separar de ti

-Pero por fin se dio cuenta de que contra Hermione no se puede, ya me imagino como se lo llevo

-No creo que tarden ya hace una hora que se marcharon

-D&G-D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G –

Draco cerró la puerta de la limusina y se sentó junto Hermione, la cual lo veía con cara de autosuficiencia

-Ya ves te dije que te sentirías mejor limpio – dijo Hermione con ese odioso tonito de tener siempre la razón

-la verdad tengo que reconocer que tienes razón – Draco estaba vestido con un traje oscuro y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado sin ningún pelo fuera de su lugar, Hermione pensó que volvía a ser el hombre distante de siempre pero ahora Hermione estaba segura de que Draco estaba totalmente enamorado de Ginny y no pudo evitar sonreír

-De que te ríes Hermione – le pregunto Draco incomodo

-De nada, es solo que me agrada el hecho de que estés enamorado de Ginny – Draco se sonrojo pero aparento que no le afectaban las palabras de Hermione

-Siento acabar con tus ilusiones pero la verdad es que estas equivocada

-Draco, por favor habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que estas enamorado, por que no lo aceptas de una vez

-No hay nada que aceptar

-Entonces porque demonios te estabas muriendo de la angustia por Ginny

-Pues... pues porque me sentía culpable de su accidente, la verdad es que ocurrió cuando estábamos discutiendo

-Draco, a veces es bueno ceder y mas cuando se trata del amor, Ginny te ama

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar Hermione

-Soy la mejor amiga de Ginny y la conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, ella te ama, te ama mas que a su vida e incluso creo que te ama más de lo que quiso a Harry – Draco cerró los ojos, no quería seguir escuchando nada de eso aunque su corazón se alegrara de oírlo - pero si no te lo demuestra es porque tiene miedo de que la rechaces, solo si se siente segura de que tu le correspondes te lo dirá

-Pues eso nunca va a pasar, en cuanto de acabe el contrato nuestra relación habrá terminado y ya es todo, ella seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía eso es todo

-Draco, que tiene de malo Ginny, porque sientes que es tan inferior a ti, es una gran mujer y a demás tiene una de las sangres mas limpias que existen en este mundo no es suficiente para ti

-No, lo que tu no entiendes es que un hombre de mi posición tiene que tomar decisiones duras por mas que estas lo dañen – Draco miró a Hermione y sin saber porque le dio confianza esa enérgica mujer a la que siempre había despreciado por ser hija de muggles – yo ... yo si estoy enamorado de Ginny, la amo pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacer algo al respecto

-Draco por favor, no renuncies al amor es el peor error que puedes cometer

-No Hermione el peor error que cometí es haberme enamorado, nunca debí hacer esto, no sabía lo peligroso que era involucrarme tanto con una mujer, esto tiene que cambiar tarde o temprano la voy a dejar Hermione, un día me prometí a mi mismo que no iba a casarme por amor, así que no hay nada mas que decir

-Pero porque tienes esa aversión del amor Draco, no es tan malo mírame a Ron y a mi somos muy felices

-Si se que tu eres feliz, pero Ginny y yo nunca podríamos ser felices, es algo antinatural

-Draco, no seas tonto no sacrifiques el amor por el orgullo lo único que va a pasar es que te vas a quedar solo

-Pues no me importa – Draco quería acabar con esta discusión de un aves por todas - te ruego que no le comentes a Ginny nada de esto, esta conversación es solo entre tu y yo de acuerdo

-De acuerdo Draco, no te preocupes, no es algo que me corresponda a mi decirlo – llegaron al hospital en medio del silencio, ambos subieron a l habitación de Ginny y encontraron a Ron y ella en medio de una partida de ajedrez

-Ron estas haciendo trampa – reía Ginny feliz y a Draco se le encogió el corazón al verla

-Mejor acepta que no sabes jugar hermanita – Ron estaba recogiendo el tablero cuando se percato de la presencia de Draco y Hermione – a que bueno que llegaron – Ron se acerco para abrazar a su esposa y le dio una palmadita a Draco en el hombro – Que detalle cuñadito eso de llenar la habitación de flores – Ginny y Draco se sonrojaron al escuchar a Ron hablar y decirle cuñadito a Draco

-Ya cállate Ron, deja de estar diciendo tonterías – Dijo HErmione que en ese mismo instante se acerco a la cama de donde reposaba Ginny – Ginny Cariño estaba tan preocupada por ti, la verdad que estaba a punto de venir aquí pero con los niños no pude, a demás me dijo Ron que no me preocupara que Draco te estaba atendiendo de maravilla

-Si así fue la verdad tengo mucho que agradecerle a Draco – Dijo Ginny mirándolo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa- y no te preocupes se lo ocupada que has de ver estado a demás con eso de que en cualquier momento voy a ser tía de nuevo

-Si ya estoy en las últimas – Hermione se toco el vientre con adoración – y mira en que momento te accidentas, el peor momento diría yo

-Porque dices eso Hermione – por un momento Ginny no entendió por que era el peor momento para enfermarse – es por lo de la llegada del nuevo bebe, piensas que no te podré ayudar a cuidarlo

-No es eso Ginny, que no recuerdas que se festeja el viernes – Hermione suspiro con impaciencia y miro hacia el techo como buscando que alguien iluminara a su cuñada

-Discúlpame Hemione pero la verdad es que no se de lo que me estas hablando

-Ginny – dijo Ron que hasta el momento solo había estado observando a las mujeres mas importantes de su vida hablar – el viernes es 31 de Julio, aniversario de la Fundación – y cumpleaños de Harry pensó Ron aunque creyó que no era el mejor comentario que pudiera hacer en ese momento

-Por Merlín como pude haber olvidado algo así – Ginny se moría de la vergüenza, había olvidado el cumpleaños de su fallecido esposo – Hermione tienes razón y ahora que vamos a hacer con la fiesta, tu a punto de dar a luz y yo en el hospital – Ginny estaba muy mortificada, lo que causo angustia en Draco, el quería que ella descansara lo mas posible pero con esa presión lo mas seguro es que estaría pensando en que hacer

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar – Draco rió por dentro con el solo hecho de pensar en lo que iba a decir – yo puedo ayudar a organizar la fiesta de la Fundación – Tres pares de ojos lo miraron totalmente atónito, ninguno de los presente creía lo que acababan de oír, Ni si quiera Draco lo creía y eso que el mismo lo había dicho

-Draco, la verdad creo que sería un gran detalle de tu parte – le dijo Hermione sonriendo y con esa miradita de _"eso solo lo hace un hombre enamorado" _

-Si cuñadito, mira que organizar una fiesta en honor a tu peor…- solo se escucho el golpe que Hermione le propino a Ron para que se callara, Hermione amaba a su esposo pero la verdad es que era el hombre más imprudente en toda la faz de la tierra

-Ron yo creo que es hora de irnos – Dijo Hermione dando la vuelta para despedirse de Ginny – Eso si que es un detalle no crees – le dijo Hermione al oido a Ginny

-Cállate Hermione – dijo Ginny sonrojándose

-Quien sabe Ginny, quizá esta batalla no esta tan perdida después de todo, anda Ron despídete de tu hermana

-Hermanita cuídate y llámanos por si pasa cualquier cosa – se dirigió hacia donde estaba Draco y le tendió la mano – Cuñado estamos en contacto – se noto la incomodidad de Draco pero trato de disimularla lo mejor posible, como era posible que esta hombre hasta hace dos día lo repudiaba y ahora sin mas le llamaba cuñado, si que eran raros los Weasley

-No te preocupes Weas…. Digo Ron, en caso de cualquier cosa te hablare – La pareja salió de la habitación dejando a una incomoda Ginny sola con Draco

-He Draco, la verdad no tienes que hacer nada, agradezco tu interés pero….

-Ginny guarda silencio y no te preocupes la verdad lo único que quiero es que estés bien y tranquila para que te recuperes mas rapido y la verdad no me preocupa nada lo de la fiesta, creeme tengo a los mejores organizadores de eventos que existen en el planeta

-Si no lo dudo pero la verdad es que tu no tienes ni idea del tema que se trata la fiesta

-Ginny por Merlín no soy estupido – Draco rió suavemente – déjame pensar…. una fiesta en la fundación Harry Potter, el día del cumpleaños de Harry Potter, la verdad no me puedo imaginar el tema de que va a tratar – Ginny no pudo evitar reír por el sarcasmo de Draco

- Eso es precisamente lo que creo que te incomodaría… Harry

-No la verdad es que ya nada que tenga que ver con Harry me incomoda – quiza solo el hecho de que lo sigas amando pensó Draco – y no te preocupes tu por nada, mañana sales del hospital y lo unico que quiero es que descances así que yo me encargare de todo, claro con la ayuda de Hermione – Ginny lo medito, que daño podría hacer que Draco organizara la fiesta

-Bueno esta bien, si es lo que quieres no lo impediré

-Pero lo hare con una condición – Ginny frunció el seño pensando en lo que Draco le podría pedir

-Cual sería esa condición – dijo Ginny quisquillosa, pero Draco no decía nada – vamos Draco dilo de una vez

-Mmm dime Ginny te gustaría conocer Grecia – de inmediato la mente de Ginny se llenó de imágenes de las playas y los puertos que tanto había visto en sus revistas

-Claro que me gustaría conocer Grecia y a quien no – sonría Ginny

-Pues la condición que te pongo es que después de que la fiesta pase y de que nazca tu sobrino, no vayamos los dos de vacaciones a Grecia

-Yo Draco… si me encantaría ir contigo a Grecia – Ginny estaba exultante de felicidad pero no se iba a hechar en los brazos de Draco, no que no quisiera si no porque la herida en cu costado se lo impedía

-Esta bien le voy a hablar a Theo para avisarle que lo vamos a visitar – sonrió Draco

-A Theo…., y quien es ese Theo – pregunto Ginny

-A pues ese Theo es mi mejor amigo y te voy a llevar a su isla privada – de inmediato Ginny se puso a la defensiva, una cosa era viajar con Draco y otra llegar a la isla de uno de sus amigo y no de cualquiera, de su mejor amigo

-Pero no crees que le moleste nuestra visita

-No la verdad no lo creo, además sirve que aprovecho para verlo, hace ya bastante que no nos vemos y tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar – Draco miro la angustia en los ojos de Ginny y le dijo – no te preoupes Theo es una buena persoan, mucho mejor que yo y estoy seguro de que le vas a gustar

-Me imagino que has de llevar a muchas de tus "amigas" a esa mentada isla – dijo Ginny un poco celosa

-Ginny no te empieces a imaginar cosas extrañas, de hecho eres la primera mujer que llevo a la isla

-De verdad Draco – Ginny sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta

-Claro que es verdad – Draco le acaricio la cara con una suave caricia – eres la mujer mas importante que ha habido en mi vida Ginny – Draco se sonrojo y se enojo consigo mismo por lo que acababa de decir, demonios de había descuidado pero no volvería a pasar, se separo de Ginny abruptamente y miro hacia su reloj, no tenía ninguna cita pero tenía que irse de ese lugar antes de que se volviera a equivocar – Sabes tengo una cita que no pude cancelar, me tengo que ir regresare en unas dos horas

-Esta bien, te prometo que no voy a ir a ningún lado – Ginny sonrió, Draco se dio la vuelta y camino rápidamente hacia la salida, a pesar de su partida Ginny se quedo muy contenta por lo que Draco había dicho y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su partida era producto del miedo, quizá después de todo no era una batalla tan perdida como le había dicho Hermione.

-D&G-D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G -D&G –

HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO, SE QUE ME RETRASE UN POCO PERO A QUI ESTA MI NUEVO CAPITULO, BUENO LES QUIERO EXPLICAR PORQUE ME ESTOY RETRASANDO ASÍ, COMO BIEN SABEN EN MÉXICO ESTAMOS EN TEMPORADA DE INVIERNO Y TRABAJO EN UNA COMERCIALIADORA DE COBERTORES Y FRAZADAS POR LO QUE TENGO DE TRABAJO HASTA LAS CEJAS, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTOY EN LA RECTA FINAL DEL CUATRIMESTRE Y A UNA SEMANA DE MIS EXAMENES FINALES, ASÍ QUE PIDO SU PACIENCIA POR SI ME TARDO UN POQUITO DE NUEVO, ADEMAS CON ESTO DE LA EPOCA NAVIDEÑA PUES NO SE…. **_NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD BLANCA NAVIDAD ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA Y DE FELICIDAD, _**JAJAJA CREO QUE YA ME LLEGO EL ESPIRITU NAVIDEÑO.

lunatipola

Porque te cae mal pansy si aun no ha hecho maldades, no es que las vaya a hacer o si?, bueno eso solo leyendo lo vamos a saber, espero que me sigas mandando reviews y que este sea el primero de muchos OK. Gracias

Shezid

No te preocupes también es cierto que yo no actualizo tan rápido últimamente así que la verdad no te apures, a mi tambien me encanto, la verdad es que quería que Ron aceptara a Draco para que cuando pasen los problemas no le dijera te lo dije, porque va a haber problemas eso ni te lo dudes.

Lole.SkuAAA  
.

Si para todos los que lo pedían Ginny esta embarazada, solo falta saber como se lo va a tomar el futuro papa y aunque ya acepto hasta con Hermione que esta enamorado, creo que esta luchando internamente para evitarlo.

Magiu  
.

Tienes razón a veces cuando queremos hacer algo todo nos sale mal, y la verdad es que nadie se imaginaba a Ron teniendo esa conversación con Draco pero a mi también me gusta dar esas sorpresitas, oye una cosa me podrías decir que quiere decir Pucha, la verdad no entendí nada de eso ups.

Estivalia

La verdad ni siquiera yo se aun cuantos capitulos va a tener esta historía, porque no me gustan las historias muy rebuscadas en las que ya no saben ni que meter y hasta resultan aburridas, y con respecto al bebe pues ya esta hecho y no te preocupes que apenas tiene una semanita el niño, falta mucho para que se le note a Ginny y no creo que sea motivo para que se arruine la historia, y si lo siento eso de no actualizar tan rapido pero ya explique mis complicadas razones, cuidate mucho.

Mariana  
.

Me encanta que te guste el fic y perdona los retrasos pero lo importante es que aquí esta otro capitulo que espero que tambien te haya parecido bueno, espero que me sigas enviando reviews para saber que es lo que te parece la historía.

Alyssa L. Malfoy

Si es lamentable que solo con una cosa como un accidente Draco se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero afortunadamente todo salio bien para nuestra pelirroja, la cual como que ya sospecha que los sentimientos de Draco estan cambiando no

ghysella

Como crees la única forma de que yo dejaría un Fic sin terminar es que diosito me llevara con el, quiza haya dias que me retrase pero no tienes que preocuparte por algo así como que lo vaya a dejar sin final la verdad no me atrevería ya que he leído infinidad de Fic (llamese Años Universitarios) que no tienen final la verdad siento que las personas que hacen estas cosas son de lo peor, porque para que te comprometes a hacer algo que no vas a terminar.

Vale

Osea te voy a demandar, mire señorita no esta nada bien que este usted leyéndome el pensamiento, exactamente eso que usted me dijo es lo que tenía planeado desde que alguien me planteo ponerle una competencia a Draco y créeme este hombre va a ser tan encantador que en verdad Ginny se lo pensara muy seriamente, pero el amor siempre gana al final y me da gusto que nuestra cabeza vaya en la misma dirección.

Comadreja

Pues si esta embarazada Ginny, claro como no iba a estarlo si no se cuido con nada y todo lo dejo a la suerte y dime la verdad no se te hizo tambien muy tierno eso de organizar la fiesta en honor a Harry, la verdad este hombre no puede hacer ya nada para evitar que se le note el amor que siente.

Antea

Un Slyterin sera Slyterin hasta la muerte no importa lo que pase, por eso mismo Draco esta tan renuente a afrontar lo que siente, por que fue educado para algo totalmente diferente, solo espero que te sigas gustando el fic

vane  
.

Pues si me demore pero como ya lo comente no tengan miedo aunque me tarde no dejare de ecribir hasta que este terminado y me da gusto que me escribas.

loanli malfoy

No te preocupes el bebe no va a interferir mucho con la historia solo va a ser como la cereza del pastel para el final y si piensas que te cae mal PAnsy, esperate a que de verdad haga de las suyas.

abin

Tratara de correr y de correr pero aun asi le sera casi imposible desprenderse de sus sentimientos y si va a ser muy gracioso ver como lo trata de hacer, pero no hay que ser tan duras con Draco la verdad es que es un hombre atormentado

silginny

Espero que me sigas dejando Reviews que te des tiempo para mandarlos porque a mi me gusta mucho saber lo que a la gente le gusta o le disgusta de mi fic por que si me retroalimento y me inspiro a escribir uno nuevo, espero me disculpes por la tardanza y que sigas leyendo este Fic

Uluvi

No fue rapidísimo pero actualize, me gustaría hacerlo más seguido pero por el momento me es imposible solo espero actualizar antes de navidad para que se queden nuevamente mas de un mes sin historia

ºKaryBlackº

Bueno fuern tres semanas de sufrimiento pero aquí esta el fic disculpame por hacerte esperar y si casi lloras espera a que siga la historía por que va a estar tan triste de repente que vas a querer llorar y llorar, aunque después de todoanochecer siempre sale el sol.

ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS, TRATARE DE QUE NO PASE TANTO TIEMPO, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y EMPIEZEN A ADORNAR SUS CASAS POR QUE YA CASI ES **_NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD BLANCA NAVIDAD ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA Y DE FELICIDAD, NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD BLANCA NAVIDAD ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA Y DE FELICIDAD, NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD BLANCA NAVIDAD ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA Y DE FELICIDAD, _**byE.


	13. LA PROPUESTA, LA FIESTA Y LA VERDAD

CAPITULO 12 LA PROPUESTA, LA FIESTA Y LA VERDAD

Draco estaba solo mirando hacia el vacío en su oficina, tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza que no sabía ni por donde empezar a resolver sus problemas, los días pasados con Ginny en el hospital le habían hecho darse cuenta de que iba a ser muy difícil separarse de ella, la amaba pero no tenía otra opción, nunca podría casarse con ella, el por su posición el la sociedad tenía un deber que cumplir, a demás su padre se revolcaría en la tumba si eso sucediera, el era un Malfoy era totalmente antinatural que estuviera unido a una Weasley.

Su cabeza repasaba eso una y otra vez y para ella era fácil entenderlo, el único problema era su testarudo corazón que se empeñaba en oponerse a sus deseos, el solo hecho de mirarla le llenaba el alma, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie ni si quiera por sus padres, claro ellos lo habían tratado con tanta frialdad a lo largo de su vida que dudaba que alguna vez lo hubieran querido en realidad, mas bien Draco solo fue la guinda en el pastel para lo que es ese tiempo se considero el matrimonio del siglo entre dos de las familias mas ricas y poderosas y el Draco Malfoy estaba destinado a lo mismo a encontrar a una mujer de buena familia y casarse para que la fortuna creciera y el apellido Malfoy perdurara a través del tiempo, siempre había estado conciente de su labor en la vida, solo que ahora le parecía muy difícil aceptarlo, Draco se rió de si mismo, el que había pensado solo en vengarse de Ginny, en humillarla y acabo enamorándose de ella si que resultaba muy cómica su situación, Draco se levando de su escritorio y se acerco a la ventana desde el lugar donde se encontraba se alcanzaba a ver casi todo Londres, estaba aun ensimismado en sus pensamiento que no alcanzo a ver que una mujer entraba a su oficina hasta que esta lo saludo

-Draco, Querido – le dijo la voz de Pansy

-Pansy que milagro que estas aquí – le dijo Draco más por cortesía que por otra cosa, se acerco a ella y la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla como era la costumbre

-Mas bien milagro el tuyo, sabias que tenía toda la semana buscándote y tu desaparecido – Draco pensó que era cierto pues se había pasado los últimos tres días en el hospital con Ginny cuidándola y viendo su progreso

-Si Pansy perdona lo que pasa es que estaba muy ocupado – Pansy lo miro con suspicacia pues era noticia publica donde había estado su amigo todos estos días

-Claro como no estarlo si te la pasaste en el hospital con Ginny Weasley – Draco se sonrojo al ver que su amiga sabía todo – cuéntame Draco porque te la pasaste con esa mujer toda la semana si en realidad no te interesa

-Que es lo que quieres Pansy – Draco no iba a caer en la trampa de su amiga que lo que más quería era sacarle información sobre su vida y esto de verdad que lo molestaba, camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó ofreciendo le a Pansy el asiento frente a su mesa, los dos se sentaron y la verdad que Draco se sentía muy incomodo por la situación sabia que su amiga lo iba a bombardear de preguntas y a ciencia cierta no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que iba a responderle

-Huy discúlpame si te ofendí de alguna manera solo tenía curiosidad por saber que es lo que le había pasado a Ginny, la verdad todo el mundo sabe que esta en el hospital pero nadie sabe porque, no me dirás que la mandaste a que se hiciera un aborto – Draco se levanto de su silla muy enojado y se enfrento a su amiga gritándole como era posible que le dijera eso que estaba loca o que

-Pansy deja de estar diciendo estupideces y mejor de una maldita vez cuéntame que es lo que quieres no voy a tolerar que me estés hablando de esta manera , por que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema y en nada te incumbe a ti – Pansy se apeno la verdad era que quería tentar a Draco para ver su reacción pues de eso dependía el asunto por el cual este día ella se encontraba en la oficina de el

-Discúlpame – le dijo sinceramente Pansy, no le gustaba enojarse con Draco lo quería mucho y era lo mas parecido a una familia que tenía - ya vez que siempre he sido de humor negro, no era mi intención ofenderte solo quería bromear contigo, pero te prometo que no vuelve a suceder

-Pues elige mejor el tema de tus bromas porque ese no es nada gracioso, Ginny esta en el hospital porque tubo un accidente por el cual casi pierde la vida y tu vienes a decirme esta sarta de babosadas – Draco respiro hondo para tratar de calmarse porque justo en ese momento tenía ganas de estrangular a su amiga, un aborto por dios que lo creía un mounstro, el nunca podría hacer algo así y menos con un hijo de Ginny, inmediatamente a la mente de Draco se le vino un hermoso niño pelirrojo con ojos grises y una bellísima niña rubia con ojos castaños como el brandy, pero mejor dejo de pensar en eso total nunca iba a pasar, se resigno y dirigió su mirada a Pansy que lo estaba viendo un poco asustada aun – ya no pasa nada olvidemos el tema – le dijo con ternura la verdad no podía estar enojado con Pansy mucho tiempo, la quería demasiado - dime entonces que es lo que te trae por aquí

-Nada, es que vine a hacerte una propuesta de negocios, bueno o por lo menos eso es lo que creo – Pansy se levanto de la silla y camino nerviosa de un lado a otro frotándose las manos, Draco la conocía tan bien que sabia que su amiga estaba nerviosa

-Bueno y de que se trata tu propuesta – dijo Draco para ver si se amiga se animaba de una vez a contarle lo que pasaba pero aun así ella permaneció callada – vamos Pansy la verdad es que no creo que sea algo tan delicado que no me lo puedas contar a mi

-Es que no se como te lo vayas a tomar Draco, fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente

-Pues dime que es esa gran idea que se te ocurrió para ver si yo te puedo ayudar en algo

-De hecho tu eres el punto central de la idea sin tu cooperación creo que nada de esto sería posible – Draco se preocupo la verdad que no tenía ni idea de lo que Pansy quería de el pero al parecer era algo muy delicado porque no se animaba a contárselo, así que se quedo callado para que de una vez ella hablara - Mira con esto de mi divorcio me quede con mucho dinero y acciones de Blaise y la verdad es que yo nunca me había metido en nada de esto de los negocios y no se ni como manejarlos, tengo que ir a juntas y tomar decisiones de inversión y una sarta de tonterías que su te soy sincera no entiendo y tengo miedo de irme a la ruina

-A entonces quieres que te de asesoría sobre como manejar tus cuentas – a Draco le dio risa como era posible que Pansy se apenara por algo tan simple como pedirle ayuda – no te preocupes, tráeme tus estados financieros y ya veremos que es lo que puedo hacer por ti

-No se trata precisamente de eso Draco, mas bien estaba yo pensando en una fusión

-Pansy nuestras empresas son la misma, no se pueden fusionar, de veras que no sabes mucho de negocios verdad

-Claro que se que no se pueden fusionar Draco no soy estupida, mas bien lo que yo te vengo a proponer es una fusión mas de carácter personal – al decir esto Pansy se sentó de nuevo para verlo directamente a los ojos

-De carácter personal a que te refieres exactamente – pregunto suspicazmente Draco no sabia que era lo que quería ella pero ahora si ya lo estaba preocupando

-Pues Draco, la verdad es que no se ni como decírtelo – se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Pansy tomo la decisión de hablar de nuevo - mi propuesta es que nos casemos Draco – Draco se quedo mudo de la impresión casarse de que estaba hablando esta mujer

-Casarnos, como esta eso, no te entiendo Pansy – Draco estaba mas desorientado de lo normal

-Si ya sabes casarnos, la iglesia el banquete y todo lo demás, casarnos así de simple – Pansy estaba roja como un tomate la verdad que le estaba costando mucho trabajo decirle eso a Draco pero la verdad que solo lo necesitaba como un peón para tramar una buena venganza

-Pansy la verdad no se que es lo que tomaste pero te advierto que si esto es otra de tus bromitas será mejor que pares de una vez, no me imagino de donde sacaste esa idea

-No es ninguna broma Draco, en serio de que es algo un poco raro para ti pero te estoy hablando con mucha sinceridad – Pansy sonrió – la verdad es que desde el día que cenamos juntos se me vino a la cabeza la idea y no he podido sacármela, piensa solo un poco Draco y respóndeme sinceramente, que es lo que hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera enamorado de Blaise – Draco le medito un poco pero la respuesta le vino a la cabeza casi de inmediato

-Pues si no te hubieras casado con Blaise, te hubieras casado conmigo, por otra razones muy distintas a las del amor, nos hubiéramos casado por conveniencia desde hace mucho tiempo

-Exactamente me hubiera casado contigo por conveniencia, la verdad era lo que todo el mundo esperaba, que un día nuestras familias se unieran por un matrimonio entre nosotros, pero a mi se me boto la canica y te deje para estar con Blaise

-Bueno eso es cierto pero que tiene que ver con nosotros ahora, de eso ya han pasado muchos años y la verdad ni tu ni yo tenemos padres a los cuales rendirles cuentas como lo era en el pasado – aun recordaba la cara de su padre cuando le comento que Pansy lo había dejado y que se iba a casar con uno de sus mejores amigos, parecía que todo lo que tenía planeado para su hijo había terminado cuando Draco les dio esa noticia a sus padres

-Mira Draco, aunque nuestros padres ya no estén vivos, un matrimonio entre nosotros sería como el evento social mas grande de la década, nuestro apellido es uno de los mas importantes en el mundo mágico, tu tienes que casarte con alguien de tu posición social, alguien que tenga el mismo nivel que tu, tus mismas amistades, intereses, gustos y quien mejor que yo para ese trabajo creo que soy la persona que mejor te conoce en este mundo, o por lo menos lo era hasta hace poco tiempo

-Si Pansy en todo lo que dijiste tienes razón pero ahora, ahora todo es diferente – Draco sabia que si hace años Pansy le hubiera propuesto lo mismo habría aceptado sin pensarlo pues era lo que esperaba, pero antes no estaba enamorado de nadie como lo estaba ahora, pensó en Ginny en la mujer que amaba pero con la cual nunca podría estar, la amaba tanto que el solo hecho de pensar en dejarla le rompía el corazón

-No pensé que te importara tanto Ginny Weasley como para pensar tanto esto Draco – inmediatamente Draco se puso a la defensiva

-Claro que no Pansy sabes que ella no significa nada para mi – Draco puso mucho énfasis en las palabras para sonar convincente

-A mi no tienes porque engañarme Draco – le sonrió Pansy – yo se que tu la quieres, pero mírate en mi espejo el amor no es mas que una cruz muy pesada con la cual cargar que te destruye, si yo fuera tu me alejaría de ella rápidamente antes de que arruine tu vida

-Ya te dije que yo no siento nada por ella – mintió Draco de nuevo la verdad es que no quería admitirlo frente a su amiga, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho con Hermione no quería que nadie mas se enterara

-Entonces que es lo que te impide aceptar mi propuesta, si no sientes nada por ella lo mas lógico es que aceptes mi propuesta, tu sabes que es lo mejor y lo mas conveniente

-Y tu que porque de repente vienes con esa idea te acabas de divorciar hace poco – Pansy Bajo la mirada la verdad que no quería que Draco notara el daño que le hacia que le recordaran su divorcio ella había pensado estar casada toda la vida – además si te casa conmigo Blaise ya no me va a volver a dirigir la palabra

-La verdad no creo que le importe lo que yo haga – Pansy sabía que en el fondo esta noticia le lastimaría mucho a Blaise y por eso o estaba haciendo – y otra cosa Draco como si te importara no hablar con Blaise, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se ven ni se hablan, si tenían contacto era por que yo hacia que se juntaran – la verdad es que Blaise siempre le había tenido muchos celos a Draco que durante muchos años había sido su novio y nunca lo había superado, por eso Pansy había pensado en ese plan, esperaba por lo menos dañar un poco el ego de Blaise, porque no podía dañar a alguien que no tenía corazón – siempre te tubo celos a pesar de que yo te quería como a un hermano

-Y si siempre me has querido como a un hermano ahora porque se te vino esta loca idea de casarnos – aun no le entraba a Draco la idea no podía digerirla, su mente le decía que estaba bien pero su corazón le decía que era un error

-No es una loca idea como tu lo dices, piénsalo si nos casamos tendrías total acceso y poder sobre mis bienes y las acciones de las empresas, con mis acciones te convertirías en el socio mayoritario, tendrías a la mujer perfecta para las galas sociales y los eventos de la compañía

-Y como sabes que no te voy a estafar

-Yo se que tu eres incapaz de hacerme eso Draco, pero si quieres estar mas seguro podemos firmar un contrato matrimonial, y con eso lo arreglamos todo – Draco de levanto de la silla y camino hacia la ventana exactamente al mismo lugar donde Pansy lo había encontrado, el pobre no se daba cuenta pero a los ojos de Pansy se veía como un niño desolado que no sabia que decisión tomar, Pansy se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda comprendiendo su dolor comprendido lo que es estar enamorado, porque aunque su amigo no lo quisiera admitir estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley, Draco recibió el contacto con cariño mientras su mente no dejaba de analizar la propuesta, pero Pansy hablo rompiendo el hechizo – no tienes por que dejarla Draco, si quieres puedes seguir tu relación con ella, por mi no hay problema, no me importaría – a Draco le dio risa el comentario de su amiga

-Si de algo estoy seguro es de que Ginny Weasley no va a ser la amante de un hombre casado

-Quien sabe, si te ama se quedara contigo no le importara – Draco se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su amiga de frente para decirle con decisión

-Esta bien Pansy nos casaremos, solo déjame arreglar unas cuantas cosas y te enviare el contrato prematrimonial – Pansy se emociono con la respuesta y abrazo mas fuerte a Draco

-Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir Draco – pero Draco estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir de haber tomado esa decisión, estaban abrazados sin decir nada cuando una mujer entro a la oficina

-Draco disculpa la tardanza pero es que...- Hermione paro de hablar de repente cuando vio la escena que se formaba enfrente de ella y justo en ese momento se acordó que Hermione lo iba a visitar para cerrar las negociaciones de la fiesta de la Fundación – si quieres puedo regresar en otro momento – la verdad que era una situación muy incomoda, Pansy se le quedo mirando de arriba a abajo desde su abultada cabellera hasta su abultado vientre

-Pero si no es otra mas que la cerebrito de Hermione Granger – dijo Pansy en tono despectivo, como era la costumbre cuando un slytering se encontraba con un sangre sucia

-Para tu información ahora me llamo Hermione Weasley – dijo Hermione enojada, como era que en un segundo todo el dolor y humillaciones de la escuela volvieran a pesar del tiempo

-Así que te casaste con el sopenco ese, la verdad no me imagino mejor pareja

-Pansy cállate – la interrumpió Draco – deja de insultar a Hermione, será mejor que te vayas creo que ya terminamos de hablar

-Draco si tu padre te viera te aseguro que se vuelve a morir – se burlo Pansy y Draco pensó que hace pocos meses el hubiera hecho lo mismo pero ahora era diferente porque conocía a Hermione y la apreciaba

-Vete de una vez y espera noticias de mi abogado

-No te preocupes estaré esperando con ansias solo espero que no te tardes tanto en arreglar tus asuntos – Pansy salió no sin antes dirigirle a Hermione otra mirada despectiva cosa que molesto mucho a Draco pero ya no dijo nada, cuando se quedo solo con Hermione hablo de nuevo

-Discúlpala Hermione, la verdad es que sigue siendo muy inmadura para muchas cosas

-No te preocupes Draco la verdad es que nunca me importo mucho lo que pensaran ustedes de mi – mintió Hermione – bueno pero vamos aponernos manos a la obra de una vez, dentro de dos días es el evento y quiero checar que todo este bien

-No te apures ya de nada – Draco tomo una carpeta de su escritorio – como vez aquí ya todo esta listo lo único que debemos hacer es asistir al evento – Hermione tomo la carpeta y empezó a leer todos los preparativo y estaba todo perfecto la fiesta infantil tendría que ser un éxito, todo estaba pensado para que así fuera

-Hay mira que todo estuvo tan rápido y casi no me tuve que preocupar de nada, eso es un buen cambio, porque otros años me tocaba hacer todo a mi con eso de que Ginny se deprimía tanto por... – Hermione se callo, siempre hablaba de mas

-Por la muerte de Potter, no te preocupes es normal que alguien se deprima por la muerte de un ser querido, solo espero que este año sea diferente

-Draco, claro que será diferente porque ahora te tiene a ti, le has hecho mucho bien y es algo que te agradezco

-Si le he hecho mucho bien pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano la voy a lastimar – dijo Draco Tristemente

-Pues si eso pasa prepárate Draco Malfoy porque te habrás ganado una enemiga

-Bueno dejemos ese tema- Draco volvió a tomar la carpeta y la estaba revisando -oye tengo una duda respecto a la fiesta la verdad que no vi la lista de invitaciones

-No de eso me encargue yo solamente pero no te preocupes que todas las personas que deben asistir lo harán – Incluyendo a aquellas que nadie se espera pensó Hermione, solo esperaba que su as debajo de la manga ayudara a que la relación de Ginny y Draco mejorara, porque si todo salía como ella esperaba Draco se enteraría del motivo por el cual Ginny Weasley había impedido su boda

-Bueno entonces esta todo listo para mañana ahora solo me toca ir por Ginny al hospital – Draco guardo sus cosas y camino hacia la salida – me acompañas Hermione

-Claro vamos – Hermione camino con el a la salida, pensando y deseando que mañana Luna Longbotom no fuera a faltar a la fiesta

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Ginny estaba recostada en su recamara por fin había regresado a la que ahora consideraba su casa, a su lado yacía Draco totalmente dormido, con una expresión tan placida, tan hermoso con su pelo rubio y su piel blanca, Ginny se abrazo a el y suspiro, se sentía tan bien ahí con el a su lado, lo amaba tanto, hace unas horas que había pasado por ella al hospital y en cuanto llegaron a la casa entraron a la habitación y Draco le hizo el amor, porque lo que habían compartido no podía haberse llamado de otra forma, había sido diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Draco le había hecho el amor de una manera tan tierna y dulce que la hizo sentirse como algo idolatrado, todo había sido tierno e intenso, era como si con su cuerpo le estuviera comunicando algo que su boca no le pudiera decir, Ginny lloro al final lo que a el le preocupo

-Ginny cariño, te hice daño porque lloras – dijo muy preocupado mientras la revisaba su cuerpo para ver si no la había lastimado

-No Draco,... no me hiciste daño – dijo ella entre sollozos – es que... es que nunca había sido así... fue tan dulce y tierno

-Te extrañe mucho – dijo Draco abrazándola mientras pensaba que si había sido diferente porque por primera vez el era conciente de que la amaba y también era conciente de que en poco tiempo la tendría que dejar aunque una parte de el mismo muriera – no sabes lo culpable y estupido que me sentía

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, lo que mas deseaba era estar aquí en nuestra casa juntos – Draco le sonrió a el también le parecía que esa era su casa, porque era el lugar en el que siempre quería estar

-yo contaba los días para que regresaras – Draco la tomo en sus brazos y le hizo el amor nuevamente, después ambos cayeron dormidos

Ginny se estiro un poco para ver el reloj que estaba en la cómoda y sin querer movió a Draco, el cual se despertó sonriéndole

-Que hora es cariño – dijo con la voz adormilada aun

-Draco discúlpame no era mi intención despertarte – Ginny estaba muy apenada por haberlo despertado

-No te preocupes - dijo estirándose y abrazándola más fuerte – pero ya que lo hiciste dime que hora es

-Son las 10:00 de la mañana – Draco se levanto de un salto y se paro de la cama

-Que no puedo creer que sea tan tarde, tengo una cita a las 10:30 para desayunar con uno de mis socios apenas voy a alcanzar a llegar – Draco entró corriendo al baño y abrió la ducha, no podía creer que se había quedado dormido, tenía años levantándose a las siete de la mañana sin necesidad de despertador, pero siendo sincero estaba muy cómodo dormido Ginny a su lado, empezó a lavarse el cabello cuando noto una mano que lo estaba tocando se aclaro la cara del jabón y miro a una hermosa pelirroja que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a el, Ginny le sonrió pícaramente al decir

-Pensé que quizás podrías necesitar mi ayuda – Draco la miro y la tomo entre sus brazos

-Sabes creo que pueden esperarme y si no que se vayan – y los socios se fueron después de esperar a Draco Malfoy por mas de dos horas.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

después de una muy, pero muy larga ducha Ginny y Draco salieron del baño, ambos se arreglaron y se encaminaron a la fundación, total pensó Draco ya no tendría mucho caso ir a la oficina, Ginny estaba muy sonriente y feliz, cualquiera que la viera no sospecharía que estaba recién recuperada, llegaron por fin a la casa donde un gran tumulto los recibió en el jardín, había muchas personas acomodando sillas y mesas y otras tantas colocando juegos para los niños, de verdad que esta fiesta se estaba haciendo en grande

-Draco, Ginny por aca – Draco y Ginny miraron hacia la puerta de la casa donde Hermione los estaba esperando se toco el voluminoso vientre, que ya parecía estar a punto de reventar

-Hermione ya deberías estar recostada, creo que el bebe ya no ha de tardar mucho – le dijo Draco en tono de Preocupación

-Por favor Draco, como le dices eso a la mujer que espera hasta el ultimo momento para ir al hospital – le dijo Ginny a Draco – cuando nació Molly media hora antes Hermione aun estaba trabajando

-Si Draco no te preocupes, el bebe llegará cuando lo tenga que hacer

-Bueno ya no discuto con ustedes la verdad es que juntas son imposibles de vencer – Draco rió y tomando a Ginny por la cintura se decidió a entrar a la casa

-Cuñado, como estas – Ron se le acerco muy efusivamente y le dio un apretado abrazo – ya se les había hecho tarde picarones – Draco sonrió forzadamente la verdad no entendía la forma en que Ron lo había aceptado tan rápido

-Creo que aun es buena hora, aun no empiezan a llegar los invitados Ron

-Bueno pues como sea, quieres una cerveza – antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo ya estaba siendo llevado a la fuerza a la cocina, Ginny sonrió a Hermione

-Mi hermanito si que es un huracán, Draco no sabe lo que le espera

-No mi esposo cuando se propone algo es imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero ven tu yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, desde que estuviste en el hospital Draco no se te separaba y no me has contado que fue lo que realmente paso – las dos caminaron hacia el despacho de Ginny, que cada día que pasaba parecía ser mas de Hermione que de ella misma, se sentaron en un sillón que estaba en un rincón – y bueno dime que fue lo que paso

-Hay Hermione todo fue un estupido descuido por mi parte, estaba muerta de celos porque Draco había cenado con su antigua amiga Pansy Parkinson, y del coraje estrelle el espejo de mi recamara

-Siempre has sido muy impulsiva de eso no me queda ninguna duda pero romper el espejo

-Si lo se fue demasiado, lo peor fue cuando Draco llego me puse a gritarle de todo y nos enojamos muchísimo, entre corriendo a la habitación y me resbale con los vidrios y lo peor fue que al caer me clave uno en el costado, fue una estupidez

-De hecho que lo fue – Hermione tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Ginny que Draco había confesado amarla pero eso no le correspondía a ella – no creo que tengas mucho que temer de Pansy, la verdad creo que solo son buenos amigos, de hecho ayer que llegue con Draco estaba ella con el, pero no veo ningún peligro de su parte

-Hermione como quieres que no me preocupe, por si no lo recuerdas fueron novios en la escuela, y eso es mucho, además esta el hecho de que ella es de su mismo nivel social, tengo miedo Hermione, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esa mujer

-No pienses tanto en eso y mejor trata de hacer todo lo posible para que a Draco se le haga imposible vivir sin ti, solo deja que pase el tiempo y te apuesto que para cuando se termine el contrato el ya no va a tener ganas dejarte

-No lo se Hermione además ahora hay una nueva complicación

-Una nueva complicación, de que hablas?

-Pues no se como te lo vas a tomar, pero ahora que estaba en el hospital me di cuenta de algo que puede cambiar mi vida para siempre

-Y de que se trata, no puede ser tan grave o si

-No es grave es solo que puede ser muy malo para mi futura relación con Draco

-Nada puede ser tan malo Ginny, aparte todo tiene solución en esta vida menos la muerte y no creo que tenga que ver con ese tema o si

-No de hecho esto es todo lo contrario a la muerte de trata de la vida, de una nueva vida – Hermione lo entendió todo pero de igual manera espero a que Ginny hablara – Hermione estoy esperando un hijo de Draco, estoy embarazada

-Pero, no lo puedo creer, que buena noticia Ginny no sabes lo contenta que estoy de esto, es algo maravilloso

-Si lo se yo llegue a pensar alguna vez que nunca sería madre y ahora un pequeño ser crece dentro de mi, es simplemente algo mágico

-Si se a que te refieres y aun es mejor el hecho de que estas embarazada del hombre que amas

-Si Hermione, pero ahora el problema es ver como va a reaccionar Draco, no se si te lo dije pero una de las cláusulas del contrato decía que no podía quedarme embarazada y en caso de hacerlo me iba a quitar al niño

-Si pero de eso ya paso mucho tiempo ahora las cosas son diferentes, no creo que Draco piense aun en esa posibilidad

-No lo se aun, por lo pronto no se lo contare, dejare que pase el tiempo

-Pero no esperes tanto, no vaya a ser que estés en el hospital dando a luz y el ni enterado – la puerta se abrió con estrépito y entro una emocionada Isabel – Isabel que susto que pasa

-Ya están llegando los invitados, vamos a recibirlos – ya así como había entrado salio

-Bueno pues es la hora

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

La Fiesta era todo un éxito, todos sus antiguos amigos estaban llegando y era un gusto verlos y abrazarlos, y aunque a todo el mundo se le hacia raro ver a Draco ahí nadie decia nada, ni hacían preguntas incomodas, de hecho la mas sorprendida había sido Tonks de ver a su primo en ese lugar pero como nunca habían hecho relación se saludaron fríamente, en la fiesta estaban antiguos maestros, amigos del colegio, aliados en tiempos de guerra y un monto de niños, a Ginny le daba mucho gusto que todos sus amigos pudieran seguir con su vida normal despues de la segunda Guerra y todo gracias a Harry.

Harry, que estarás pensando de mí ahora, me reprocharas lo que estoy haciendo, me reprocharas que me haya enamorado de nuevo, solo esperaba que en el cielo Harry le diera su aprobación.

-Hermanita que milagro que te dejas ver – dos pares de brazos la abrazaron al mismo tiempo – ya te extrañábamos pequeña moco murciélagos

-Fred, George, suéltenme que me están dejando sin respiración – ambos riendo la soltaron

-Hay que pesada que eres, mira en lugar de darte gusto de que estemos aquí – le dijo Fred

-Nos recibes con tanta frialdad y aparte con tan malas noticias – dijo George

-Malas noticias, a que se refieren – Ginny estaba confundida

-Pues al hecho de que eres novia de Draco Malfoy

-Fred, por favor no seas tan exagerado – le dijo Ginny dándole un codazo

-Si Fred, peor hubiera sido que estuviera ya casada – bromeo George, Ginny los abrazo a ambos pues le daba mucho gusto verlos

-Hay no puedo creer que sea posible que los haya extrañado, son de lo peor

-Claro que nos extrañaste igual que nosotros lo hicimos, pero deja que vamos a saludar a nuestro cuñado nuevo – Ginny dirigió la mirada a donde estaban Ron y Draco platicando ambos con una botella de cerveza en la mano

-No creo que sea lo mas conveniente, Ron es suficiente para torturarlo en este momento

-No hermanita vamos a dejarle las cosas muy claras – Los gemelos se separaron de Ginny y fueron con Draco, Ginny se divirtió al ver la cara de Draco cuando sus hermanos lo abrazaron efusivamente, Draco no estaba acostumbrado al trato de su familia el cual era muy efusivo, Ginny camino hacia el área de comida donde Hermione estaba repartiendo hotdogs y hamburguesas a los niños, estaba muy impaciente y no dejaba de ver a la puerta parecía que estaba esperando a alguien

-Te ayudo, Hermione – dijo Ginny acercándose sonriendo

-Gracias Ginny

-A quien estas esperando – pregunto Ginny

-Yoooo, no a nadie, porque tendría que estar esperando a alguien

-No se como que estas muy impaciente y no se porque

-Es tu imaginación – mintió Hermione, siguieron repartiendo comida en silencio hasta que Hermione hablo de nuevo – Creo que deberías rescatar a Draco de tus hermanos – Ginny miro a donde estaba Draco y sus miradas se cruzaron a lo lejos, Ginny le sonrió amorosamente y Draco la miro con ojos de "sálvame".

-Creo que tienes razón voy por el – Ginny camino hacia donde estaba sus hermanos y tomo a Draco del brazo – señores creo que han acaparado la compañía del señor Malfoy y vengo a llevármelo

-Pero Ginny si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho o no cuñado – dijo Ron

-Como sea Ron me lo voy a llevar – Ginny tomo a Draco del brazo y lo llevo caminando por el jardín

-Demonios Ginny porque te tardaste tanto – le dijo Draco

-Hay no te quejes si estabas muy divertido con mis hermanos

-Claro, que estaba divertido, si estaban haciendo un recuento de todas las bromas que me hicieron durante mis años estudiantiles, ahora comprendo porque era tan propenso a los "accidentes"

-Bueno, sinceramente te lo merecías, eras un engreído

-Y que pasa ahora ya no lo soy

-Sigues siendo un engreído pero ahora has madurado un poco

-Gracias, lo bueno es que me aprecias – Dijo Draco parándose y abrazando en medio de ojos curiosos – quieres algo de tomar

-Mmm, déjame pensar, es que debo aprovechar que me vas a servir quizás nunca te vuelvas a ofrecer

-Señorita Weasley sus deseos son ordenes para mi – y acercándose a ella le dijo al oído – y sobre todo en la intimidad

-Draco – dijo Ginny sonrojándose – no digas esas cosas porque me apeno

-Por eso mismo lo hago me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves mas hermosa de lo que ya eres normalmente – Draco acaricio su cara y la miro con amor, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie – entonces que es lo que quieres

-Una cerveza esta bien Draco, Gracias – Draco camino a donde estaban las bebidas y Ginny lo siguió con la mirada, de repente no supo exactamente como pasaron las cosas, solo recordaba haber mirado a Hermione sonreír y a Draco pasmado mirando a alguien detrás de ella, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver el motivo de aquellas reacciones y casi se cae al suelo de la impresión

-Ginny, amiga perdona la tardanza pero el ferry se retraso un poco – dijo Luna Longbotom al momento que abrazaba a la mejor amiga que había tenido en toda su vida, Ginny estaba helada pues ya se imaginaba que era lo que iba a pasar, miro detrás de Luna a Neville cargando a una pequeña niña con el pelo castaño de su padre y los ojos azules y soñadores de su madre

-Luna, que sorpresa verte – dijo Ginny un poco incomoda

-Si de hecho me da gusto poder asistir, mira te presento a Alice Longbotom mi querida hija – Ginny miro a la niña que estaba abrazada a su padre

-Es hermosa Neville, de verdad que me da gusto que estén aquí

-No nos lo podíamos perder Ginny, ya teníamos dos año sin venir a la fiesta – Ginny miro hacia atrás y vio como Draco se acercaba al ellos y en su cara se podía leer todo, Merlín esto si que era una complicación

-Toma tu cerveza cariño – dijo Draco interrumpiendo la conversación, Luna se quedo muda al ver a su antiguo prometido y en que condiciones – Luna, que gusto verte como has estado

-Yo, Yo – Luna no sabía que decir - pues bien, recuerdas a Neville – dijo señalando a su marido

-Claro como olvidarlo, Longbotom así que te casaste con Luna, felicidades – miro a la niña y le pregunto a Neville – que Linda niña como se llama

-A..Alice – respondió Luna al ver que su esposo estaba prácticamente mudo

-Esta muy grande, ustedes no desperdiciaron el tiempo verdad, casi puedo asegurar que se casaron justo despues de nuestra boda fallida no Luna

-Pues... pues así que tu digas muy rápido no – mintió Luna pues se había casado apenas dos semanas después de su boda fallida

-Me da gusto que pudieras rehacer tu vida después de que te engañe y con nada menos que tu mejor amiga, cualquiera hubiera dicho que podrías perdonarla por algo a si y mira aquí estas

-Pues yo no soy muy rencorosa que tu digas, y he perdonado a Ginny – Luna esta roja de la vergüenza pues sabia que Ginny nunca la había engañado y Draco también de haber sabido que Draco iba a estar ahí no se hubiera presentado

-Pues que buen corazón tienes y dime Neville que edad tiene tu hija – Ginny y Luna miraron a Neville para ver si lo hacían reaccionar de alguna manera y que no dijera la edad real de la niña pero todo intento fue inútil

-18 meses, la verdad que esta grande para su edad no crees – Draco no era un idiota y su mente rápidamente hizo el calculo en su mente, aunque había una posibilidad

-Y fue una niña normal o prematura – siguió Draco con su interrogatorio

-Prematura... – dijo Luna

-Normal... – dijo Neville al mismo tiempo ganándose un codazo de su mujer – auch Luna me dolió –

-Hay creo que por haya esta Hermione voy a saludarla hace mucho que no la veo, vamos Neville

-Claro, un gusto verte Ginny – y así como llegaron se escaparon con la primer excusa aceptable, Ginny miro con miedo el rostro de Draco que se había convertido en una mascara férrea.

-Draco yo...- pero Draco no la dejo terminar, la tomo del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar a la casa

-Cállate, tienes muchas cosas que explicar pero será mejor que lo hagas a solas – caminaron hacia la casa y entraron – donde esta tu recamara

-Arriba la segunda puerta a la derecha – subieron las escaleras en silencio y entraron a la habitación

-Y ahora me vas a explicar todo Ginny Weasley, porque no me creas estupido se hacer cuentas – Ginny sabía que se refería las cuentas de los meses y que se había dado cuenta de que Luna estaba embarazada en el momento de la boda – vamos cuéntamelo todo Ginny

-Yo no se por donde comenzar...

-Creo que el principio es lo mas razonable – Ginny se sentó en la cama para no tener que verle a la cara a la hora de contarle todo

-Hace mas o menos dos años Luna se presento aquí en mi oficina para pedirme un favor, ella quería que de alguna manera yo impidiera su boda, yo la verdad me negué al principio y le sugerí que hablara contigo, yo sabía que estaba enamorada de Neville pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que durante su compromiso te hubiera sido infiel

-Mira si soy un estupido, en mis propias narices me engañaba con el empleado de su padre eso si que es humillante

-Pero tu no la amabas Draco, eso fue otra de las razones que me dio Luna para convencerme aun así yo estaba renuente a ayudarla, fue cuando me menciono que estaba embarazada que me convenció

-Pero porque no me lo dijo ella imagínate si no te hubieras atravido a impedir la boda que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos casado y despues me enterara de que mi prometida a la que yo nunca había tocado estaba embarazada de mas de tres meses

-Como querías que te lo dijera si en realidad nunca fueron amigos, tu la intimidabas y temía que si te enterabas de su relación con Neville fueras a tomar represalias

-Represalias, que tipo de represalias Ginny no soy un maldito gangster

-Pero ninguna de las dos lo sabía Draco, yo también te tenía miedo

-Y a pesar de todo, te sacrificaste para que tu amiga fuera feliz

-Yo pensé que no tenía nada que perder, y todo estaba perfectamente planeado, el momento el desmayo de luna y mi rápida salida con el taxista esperando, con lo que nadie contaba es que me ibas a seguir fuera de la iglesia

-No supe porque te seguí lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme para arreglar las cosas, pero me intrigo que una mujer a la que yo no conocía afirmara que éramos amantes

-Cuando me reconociste, pensé que estaba acabada y espere impacientemente que fueras a buscarme para pedir explicaciones pero nada de eso paso y cuando deje de recibir donativos la verdad no lo relacione, hasta que averigüe que tu estabas detrás de todo entonces te busque

-Y cuando pensabas contarme todo te odie por mucho tiempo, nunca entendí porque lo habías hecho, pero la verdad es que nunca me imagine que fuera un favor a tu amiga

-Pero eso ya no importa Draco es parte del pasado y ahí es donde se tiene que quedar ya no pienses mas en eso

-Pero como quieres que pase por alto todo lo que te hice pasar con mi absurda venganza, si tan solo hubiera sabido antes

-No Draco, yo me alegro de que las cosas hayan pasado de esa manera, porque si no, tu y yo nunca nos hubiéramos acercado y nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti – Ginny dijo estas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón y Draco solamente sintió que su corazón se hacia mas grande al saber que por boca de Ginny que lo amaba –

-Ginny yo...- las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca pero no las dijo – no se que decir

-No Draco no tienes que decir nada, Te amo y no espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mi, solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado y amarte – Draco se acerco a donde Ginny seguía sentada y la ayudo a levantarse para besarla profundamente y trato de hacer con su cuerpo lo que su boca no quiso decir, trato de hacerla comprender que el también la amaba pero que le era imposible decirlo, estaban besándose apasionadamente cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió –

-Perdón – dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación, mientras Ginny y Draco trataban de volver a la realidad – discúlpenme pero necesito un favor

-De que se trata Hermione – le dijo Ginny

-Verán es que Ron salió con Fred a no se donde y no lo puedo localizar

-Quieres que lo busque – dijo Draco

-No precisamente Draco, es que... – y justo en ese momento empezó a caer agua del cuerpo de Hermione – se me acaba de reventar la fuente, creo que mi bebe ya va a nacer...

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

HOLA DE NUEVO POR FIN SE ME HIZO ACTUALIZAR, LES QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR TODO EL TIEMPO LOS HICE ESPERAR LO LAMENTO MUCHO PERO LAS COSAS SE ME COMPLICARON UN POCO Y LA VERDAD NO ME SALIA TIEMPO DE NINGUN LADO ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA Y QUE LA SIGAN LEYENDO Y ESPERO NO HACERLOS ESPERAR MUCHO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, AHORITA APENAS ME DIO TIEMPO DE PUBLICAR EL FIC POR LO QUE EN OTRA OCASION RESPONDERE A SUS MENSAJES PERO AUN ASI LES AGRADEZCO SUS MENSAJES. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DISCULPENME POR FAVOR. BYE NOS LEEMOS.


	14. EL NUEVO WEASLEY

CAPITULO 13 EL NUEVO WEASLEY

Maldición porque este maldito automóvil no se mueve – dijo Hermione muy molesta por lo que estaba pasando, estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo en una limusina – que demonios esta pasando

Cálmate Hermione – le dijo Draco en tono tranquilo – no es bueno para el bebe que te exaltes

Y tu que sabes lo que es bueno para el bebe ya quisiera que estuvieras en mi lugar, pero todos los hombres son iguales, ya veras Ron Weasley cuando te encuentre

Pues la verdad es que yo nunca voy a estar en una situación como la tuya pero creo que gritar y maldecir no te sirve de nada – comento Draco de nuevo

Ya Draco no la molestes – dijo Ginny a medio reír por la escena que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor – nada de lo que digas la hará que se calme la verdad es que cada embarazo es lo mismo

No cada embarazo no es lo mismo – dijo Hermione en medio de una contracción – por ejemplo ahora el inútil de mi marido quien sabe donde se encuentra

Llegara al hospital Hermione, te aseguro que mi hermano se encargara de estar ahí cuando nazca el bebe

Pues mas le vale por que si no me voy a divorciar – Hermione se doblo del dolor ya que las contracciones cada vez eran mas fuertes y frecuentes, el bebe ya no iba a tardar mucho en llegar – por favor Draco dile al chofer que se deprisa – Draco inmediatamente bajo el cristal que separaba la cabina del conductor

Que es lo que esta pasando Roy, porque no estamos avanzando – el chofer miro hacia atrás con cara de espanto la verdad que estaba aterrado, pues por mas que quisieran avanzar iba a ser imposible

Lo siento Sr. Malfoy, pero creo que no vamos a poder hacer nada por lo menos en media hora, estamos atorados aquí en este lugar – Draco miro hacia delante y efectivamente vio que había una gran fila de autos parados y que al fondo de la calle se veía un sin fin de carros alegóricos

No puede ser – dijo Draco para si mismo

Que es lo que pasa Draco – le pregunto Ginny angustiada la verdad es que ya le estaba preocupando la salud del bebe y de Hermione – porque no podemos avanzar, el bebe esta a punto de llegar y aun falta para llegar al hospital

Ya lo se Ginny, es solo que estamos en medio del desfile en conmemoración del natalicio de Harry Potter

No, por Merlín, el desfile como lo olvide, se supone que traería a los niños a verlo, les encanta el desfile esperan cada año para verlo

Ginny déjate de tonterías, lo importante es que no nos podemos mover y tu sobrino esta a punto de llegar a este mundo en mi limusina

Ya paren de discutir los dos, no puedo mas, tienen que ayudarme – Draco y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro tratando de entender lo que quería decir Hermione – no se miren como idiotas, mi hijo va a nacer y ni e trafico ni el maldito desfile se lo van a impedir

Pero que es lo que quieres que hagamos exactamente – dijo Draco

Si Hermione no entiendo

Hayyyyyyyyyyy pero si son un par de inútiles, no puedo creer que no sepan como llegan los niños al mundo, han de creer que aun los trae la cigüeña – Draco y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas por lo que estaba diciendo Hermione quien evidentemente estaba muy alterada por su estado – Tu Ginny ponte detrás de mi para que me ayudes a empujar, y tu Draco mete las manos debajo de mi vestido para que recibas al niño cuando salga – Draco casi se desmaya de la impresión al entender lo que Hermione pretendía que el hiciera

No estarás hablando en serio verdad – le pregunto Draco

Claro que estoy hablando en serio estúpido, que crees que estoy idiota

Pero Hermione, yo nunca he hecho algo así, no se que es lo que tengo que hacer

Por favor Draco solo ayúdame a recibir al niño, te aseguro que el sabe perfectamente que es lo que tiene que hacer, de hecho en este momento lo esta intentando – Ginny se coloco detrás Hermione, afortunadamente la limusina era muy espaciosa porque si no de otra manera hubiera sido imposible maniobrar, Hermione se sentó en la orilla del asiento abriendo las piernas lo mas posible, Draco arrodillado en el suelo en medio de las piernas de Hermione y le levanto el vestido

Draco cariño, tienes que avisarnos que es lo que ves

Si no hay problema – Draco estaba muy pálido pues no estaba seguro que lo que estaba a punto de hacer resultara le daba un poco de miedo el dañar a Hermione y al bebe, pero ayudaría lo mas posible

Hermione, avísame cuando venga una de las contracciones, para que empecemos – Dijo Ginny, que al parecer era la mas tranquila de los tres, y estaba tomado las riendas del asunto, aunque no quería comentar que esa experiencia se reducía a las series de médicos que pasaban en la televisión muggle

O ya viene una contracción

Esta bien, empecemos – Ginny abrazo a su cuñada para tratar de darle un poco de su fuerza y animo – Puja Hermione

Mmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, por Merlín este niño esta gigante

Draco que es lo que ves

Aun nada

Respira Hermione y en cuanto sientas otra contracción vuelve a pujar – Hermione esta sudando por el dolor, afortunadamente no era su primer bebe porque de lo contrario ya se abría desmayado por no recibir nada de anestesia

Ya viene otra – Hermione pujo con todas sus fuerzas nuevamente – Merlín ... pero ... que pasa

Ya se ve el nacimiento de la cabeza Hermione, esta a punto de salir

Vamos Hermione solo un poco mas, esta ya a punto de salir – Hermione pujo nuevamente doblándose un poco para hacer mas presión y la cabeza salió por completo

Ya esta la cabeza afuera, Hermione ya puedo ver la cara de tu bebe – dijo Draco al momento que sostenía la cabecita del pequeño bebe

Solo un vez mas Hermione con todas tus fuerzas, necesitamos que salga el bebe – le dijo Ginny

Si solo uno mas- se dijo Hermione para si misma, sentía como su bebe estaba luchando para salir y le dieron ganas de llorar al entender que una nueva vida estaba a punto de iluminar la suya, con nuevas fuerzas Hermione pego un grito y pujo nuevamente – AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHH – y justo en ese momento el bebe salió por completo cayendo en las manos de un impresionado Draco que lo único que podía hacer era contemplar a la pequeña criatura

Es una niña, Hermione – dijo Draco con emoción – una hermosa niña pelirroja – Ginny y Hermione contemplaban absortos a la pequeña que estaba entre los brazos de Draco y en medio de ese silencio que solo duro unos segundos se pudo oír el primer llanto de la bebe

Uññaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – este sonido a las tres personas les pareció el mas hermoso que había escuchado y si poder evitado los tres se pusieron a llorar de la emoción

Por merlín Hermione – dijo Ginny entre lagrimas – es hermosa

Si lo es – dijo Hermione llorando de alegría, Draco con cuidado deposito a la niña sobre el pecho de su madre, en ese momento la pequeña dejo de llorar, pues sintió como un cálido sentimiento de protección inundaba su ser, abrió sus ojos y entre sombras escucho una voz que le resultaba familiar – pequeña aquí esta tu mama – la niña se acurruco y suspiro Ginny y Draco seguían llorando, Draco no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero al ver a ese pequeño ser y saber que el había ayudado a que naciera la emoción lo inundaba, miro a Ginny la cual se estaba secando las lagrimas y ahora reía de felicidad y alivio pues al parecer todo había salido perfectamente, salió de detrás de Hermione para que esta se pudiera recargar en el asiento y descansar, pero al momento que intentaba ponerse al lado de Draco la vista se le nublo

Ginny que pasa – dijo Hermione preocupada al ver que Ginny caía en los brazos de Draco, Ginny no perdió el conocimiento pero estaba muy mareada, un síntoma de su embarazo

Nada debe ser por todas las emociones – de repente la limusina se movió de nuevo

Nos movemos – Dijo Hermione mirando extasiada ala hermosa niña – tenemos que llegar al hospital para ver que todo aya salido bien.

No te preocupes Hermione, creo que todo esta bien, la niña es simplemente perfecta – dijo Ginny, quien inmediatamente pensó en la criatura que estaba creciendo en su vientre y se maravillo de pensar que dentro de algunos pocos meses ella misma estaría dando a luz a un pequeño milagro

Creo que estamos a punto de llegar – dijo Draco mirando por la ventanilla de la limusina – tienes que cubrir a la niña para poder sacarla Hermione

Es cierto y con las prisas no alcance a traer nada, ahora que vamos a hacer – tanto Hermione como Ginny solo traían puesto el vestido que llevaban en la fiesta, así que la única opción era...

Draco, tienes que ayudarnos – dijo Hermione viendo a Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice que por un momento hizo temblar a Draco

Mas de lo que ya he hecho no veo como sea posible – dijo Draco

Pues Cariño creo que no tienes otra alternativa, la niña necesita una cobija

Y que puedo hacer yo, no veo nada que sirva en este carro

Pues de hecho esta tu saco Draco serviría muy bien – dijo Hermione apenada

Quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee... – Draco se sorprendió pero supo de entrada que tenía todas las de perder en ese sentido – esta bien pero te advierto que este saco es mas caro que todo tu guardarropa junto

Hay Draco, te juro que te lo pagare – dijo Hermione – o mejor que Ginny te lo pague, ella ha de saber como

Hermione por favor – dijo Ginny escandalizada, Draco se quito su saco carísimo y con el envolvieron a la niña, no tardaron mas de cinco minutos en llegar al hospital donde un hombre pelirrojo esperaba en la puerta del mismo con una cara de angustia.

Hermione, pero que fue lo que paso – dijo Ron al ver que su mujer bajaba con la niña en brazos

Como que, que paso, pus que mientras tu estabas con los parranderos de tus hermanos, quien sabe en donde yo di a luz a tu hija – dijo Hermione enojada

Yo lo siento amor, pero solo me fui un momento y cuando regrese me dijeron que venias al hospital, pero se tardaron mucho en llegar

Como no, nos íbamos a tardar si estábamos en medio del desfile, y a todo esto como es que llegaste antes que nosotros – Draco y Ginny observaban la escena con humor

Pues... es que me aparecí

QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, por Merlín Ron no contento con no estar en el nacimiento de tu hija, ahora te van a multar o incluso meter a la cárcel

Pero esto era una emergencia – Ron miro al bebe que extrañamente estaba envuelto en algo que parecía un saco de hombre – es, Hermione puedo verlo – dijo Ron enternecido

Claro que puedes verla tontito, es una niña – Hermione se la dio a Ron que la contemplo embelesado - es preciosa – Ron casi estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar en ese momento, pero el ruido de la puerta que se abría con estrépito los hizo a todos voltear

Que es lo que esta pasando aquí – era un doctor el que les estaba hablando – le recuerdo que están en un hospital y aquí no toleramos ese tipo de escándalos

No hay ningún escándalo – Dijo Draco

Sr. Malfoy, disculpe no sabia que era usted – dijo él medico un poco apenado

Como sea, lo importante es que esta mujer – dijo apuntando a Hermione – acaba de dar a luz y al parecer necesita atención

Señora pero que es lo que esta haciendo parada, rápido una camilla por favor – y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, tanto la niña como Hermione fueron hospitalizadas en primera clase, uno de los lujos de ser amigos de Draco Malfoy, un rato después estaban todos en la habitación de Hermione, ya las habían revisado a ambas y todo estaba bien, la niña estaba perfecta de los pies a la cabeza

No puedo creer que a pesar de las condiciones en que vino al mundo estén las dos muy sanas – decía el ginecólogo

Pues fue suerte y ayuda de mis amigos – dijo Hermione viendo hacia donde estaban Ginny y Draco sentados en el sofá, Draco estaba sentado viendo todo mientras Ginny estaba recostada sobre sus rodillas durmiendo, la pobre debería estar cansadísima con la presión y el embarazo – de hecho el señor Malfoy fue el que la recibió

En serio no me imaginaba que el señor Malfoy tuviera dotes medicas

De hecho no tengo dotes medicas, pero debería ver como se pone esta mujer cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza

Bueno los dejo descansar un poco aun tengo que revisar a otras pacientes, con permiso – el doctor se fue y casi al mismo tiempo Ginny se despertó

No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida – dijo bostezando – pero es que tenía tanto sueño

No te preocupes Ginny es normal en tu situación – Hermione se quedo callada al darse cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de decir

Que situación, Hermione – pregunto Draco

Pues ya sabes Draco, que acaba de salir del hospital aun no se repone del todo

Cierto Draco, la verdad es que me hace falta mas descanso eso es todo – pero Draco aun se sentía intrigado afortunadamente en ese momento entro Ron

Ya les avise a todos del nacimiento de la pequeña... por cierto como se va a llamar, no habíamos pensado en eso

Es cierto la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo la llamaremos – decía Hermione

Bueno cariño, creo que lo mejor será que Draco le ponga el nombre después de todo el fue el que prácticamente la trajo al mundo – dijo Ron

Pero yo, no creo que sea lo mas conveniente, eso es responsabilidad de ustedes

Cuñadito, me harías un gran honor en ponerle el nombre a mi hija y no solo eso me gustaría que Ginny y tu fueran sus padrinos

Pero Ron, pareciera que lo estas obligando, solo es decisión de Draco el aceptar o no – dijo Hermione al ver lo incomodo que estaba Draco

No hay pero que valga, así que dime cuñadito cual es el nombre que le pondrás a mi hija – viendo que nada sacaría a Ron de su idea Draco se puso a pensar

Bueno pues, no se creo que nunca había tenido que pensar en ponerle nombre a una niña – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny como pidiéndole ayuda

Draco, piensa en un nombre que creas que vaya con ella – Draco se acerco a la cama para ver a la niña más de cerca e inmediatamente Hermione se la puso en los brazos

Es muy linda, la verdad que parece un Ángel, creo que me gusta el nombre de Johana, si Johana

Bueno me gusta, Draco de verdad que me gusta – Draco regreso a la pequeña Johana a los brazos de su madre

A mi también me gusta cuñadito, será mejor que vaya a avisar al doctor para que hagan de una vez el acta de nacimiento – Ron abandono la habitación

Hermione, creo que del nombre no me pude salvar – decía Draco muy serio – pero eso de ser padrino de tu hija creo que me va a ser imposible, después de todo no voy a formar parte de la vida de tu hija por mucho tiempo, y no seria justo para ella - Ginny casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar como Draco afirmaba que no estaría presente en la vida de la niña, a pesar de que ella le había confesado que lo amaba, para el no dejaba de ser un trato que ya en pocos meses llegaría a su fin, tubo ganas de llorar pero contuvo las lagrimas, no se iba a poner mas en ridículo – Ginny creo que tengo cosas que hacer mandare a Roy a que te recoja y te lleve a la Casa, con permiso – y así sin mas Draco salió por la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás.

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

vamos pequeña, tomate todo tu biberón – Ginny tenía a su sobrina cargada mientras la niña terminaba de comer – tremenda glotona estas hecha mira que no llenar con lo que te da de comer tu mama

claro que no llena si esta niña se parece a su papá en lo glotona, todo el día quiere estar comiendo, ya no se que hacer para que me deje dormir mas de dos horas seguidas

pues porque no le dices a Ron que se encargue de darle de comer en las noches Hermione

como crees, si con eso de que esta en finales esta muy estresado sería aun peor si no pudiera dormir el pobre

bueno pues entonces, voy a hablar con Draco para que me deje quedar unas cuantas noches aquí contigo

eso tampoco Ginny no quiero que vayas tener un problema con el por mi culpa

mas de los que ya tenemos creo que es imposible – Ginny suspiro y puso a su sobrina en la cuna, la pequeña Johana se quedo dormida al instante pues estaba totalmente satisfecha

de que problemas hablas Ginny no me digas que se pelearon o algo

no Hermione nada de eso, es simplemente que desde que nació la niña pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos, llega muy tarde ni si quiera cenamos juntos ya, y en las mañanas se va antes de que yo me despierte

Pero a que crees que se deba esa actitud según yo todo iba bien entre ustedes

Pues eso también pensaba yo es solo que creo que arruine nuestra relación y no te lo había comentado porque estabas convaleciente pero me dieron ganas de matarte cuando me di cuenta de que habías invitado a Luna a la fiesta, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Hermione

Disculpa se que no fue la mejor de las sorpresas, pero ya era tiempo de que Draco supiera lo que te había motivado a impedir su boda con Luna, simplemente pensé que te ayudaría

Pues no creo que haya sido de mucha ayuda el hecho de que gracias a que Draco se entero de todo yo acabe confesándole que lo amo

QUE... no puedo creer, se lo dijiste –

Si se lo dije, estábamos hablando y el se culpaba de la forma en la que me había tratado y yo le dije que no me importaba porque si no, no me hubiera enamorado de el

Y el que te dijo – Hermione se moría de la curiosidad – que fue lo que el te respondió

Pues no me dijo nada por que justo en ese momento apareciste tu con dolores de parto y la fuente reventándose

No puedo creer que haya sido tan inoportuna la verdad, demonios de haber sabido mejor me voy sola al hospital

Hermione no seas tonta, si el me amara ya me lo hubiera dicho, pero al contrario a partir de que se lo dije se ha alejado de mi

Pero, eso no significa que no lo sienta, quizá solo le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo – Hermione sabía que Draco amaba a Ginny pero no era su responsabilidad decírselo

No lo se Hermione, además recuerda lo que dijo del ofrecimiento de Ron de ser Padrino de Johana, mas claro no pudo ser, mejor me hago a la idea de que al pasar el tiempo del contrato el me va a dejar

Y que vas a hacer con el niño que esperas Ginny – Ginny se toco el vientre con adoración pues amaba con toda su alma a la pequeña criatura que crecía en su interior

Se lo ocultare Hermione, no voy a permitir que me lo quiten

Pero un embarazo llega al punto de que es imposible ocultarlo, tarde o temprano se te va a notar

Mira, no se que va a pasar, pero si me separo de Draco antes de que se de cuenta de el niño, creo que le haré una prolongada visita a Will en Francia o a Charlie en Bulgaria

Creo que es un plan estúpido, deberías decírselo simplemente

No eso no Hermione no me puedo arriesgar, no se como vaya a reaccionar Draco, porque cuando parece que ya lo estoy empezando a conocer cambia totalmente y tengo miedo de que me quiera separar de mi hijo tal y como lo dice en su contrato

Como quieras entonces, solo quiero que sepas que te apoyare en todo siempre, te quiero – Hermione abrazo a Ginny para darle su apoyo

Yo también te quiero Hermione y gracias por todo, por ser la hermana que siempre quise tener

Ya cállate que me vas a hacer llorar – se separaron entre lagrimas y Ginny miro su reloj

O ya casi son las siete, mejor me voy quizás hoy si vaya Draco a cenar

Si será mejor que te vayas de una vez – Ginny bajo las escaleras de la casa de Hermione y llego con Roy

Roy ya es hora que regresemos a casa

Claro Srita. Ginny, oiga mañana vamos a ir a la fundación o no – Ginny sonría por que sabía que lo que su chofer quería era saber si iba a ver a Isabel el día de mañana

Mira creo que mañana me traes a casa de Hermione y luego te vas a ver si no necesitan ayuda en la fundación te parece bien la idea

Estupenda de hecho – Roy le abrió la puerta a Ginny, quien se preparo para llegar a una casa vacia

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

Sr. Malfoy disculpe ya me puedo retirar – Draco miro a su secretaria y alternativamente al reloj que tenía en la mesa, eran las 8:30 de la noche, ya era muy tarde y si mal no recordaba ya tenía muchos días reteniendo a su secretaria, hasta altas horas de la noche solo por el miedo de llegar a casa y ver a Ginny despierta

Claro Elsa, disculpa creo que estos últimos días te he estado explotando un poco no crees

No se preocupe SR. No es mas que mi trabajo

Pero si mal no recuerdo tu trabajo normal termina a las 7:00 de la noche

No importa ya sabe que estoy para servirle – a Draco le agradaba su secretaria, era una mujer muy tranquila y eficiente pero se sentía mal de hacerla trabajar tanto

Sabes que Elsa, esta quincena te voy a dar un bono a parte de tus horas extras

No es necesario señor, en serio

No se diga más y mejor vete de una vez antes de que se me ocurra algo mas que hagas

Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana – Draco vio como su secretaria salía de su oficina y lo dejaba solo, intento ponerse a trabajar pero le fue imposible hacerlo, no podía sacar, de su mente a Ginny la cual estaría esperándolo en la casa, esa misma casa que el había estado evitando durante ya varios días, pero la verdad es que no se quería enfrentarse a ella, no después de su confesión, ahora que el sabia que ella lo amaba todo era mas difícil, y sabía que pronto le tendría que decir lo de su próxima boda con Pansy y entonces todo acabaría, pero eso era exactamente lo que debía pasar, Draco pensó que lo mejor era no torturarse más,recogió sus cosas para dirigirse al lugar en donde quería estar y no estar a la vez, su casa con Ginny.

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

Ginny estaba en el estudio del departamento viendo una película que estaban pasando en la tele, la película era Dulce Noviembre, y era tan triste que la pobre estaba llorando a moco tendido cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, al principio pensó que se trataba de Sabner que tenía que sacar la basura, por eso mismo casi brinco del susto cuando Draco entro a la estudio.

Buenas Noches – Draco vio la cara sorprendida y a la vez llena de lagrimas de Ginny – pero cariño porque estas llorando así, que te pasa – le dijo muy preocupado

Es ... que ... estoy ...hip... viendo una película muuuuuuyyyy triste – dijo Ginny llorando nuevamente, pero a Draco le causo tanta ternura que no pudo hacer otra cosa que reirse y abrazarla

Pero porque te martirizas así, no veas esas cosas – dijo Draco besándole el cabello

Es que no puedo creer que a pesar de que dos personas se aman no pueden estar juntas – Draco la abrazo mas fuerte, porque eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a ellos a pesar de que se amaban tarde o temprano tenían que separarse

Ya olvídalo, y mejor regálame una de tus hermosas sonrisas que he extrañado tanto estos días – al instante Ginny sonrió, Draco apago el televisor y la empezó a besar dulcemente – te he extrañado tanto estos días, pero estoy hasta las cejas de trabajo – mintió Draco en realidad había adelantado muchas cosas por no querer estar ahí

Yo también te he extrañado mucho y llegue a pensar que te había hecho enojar

Tu hacerme enojar, no veo porque, si lo unico que haces es darle felicidad a mi aburrida vida – eso si que era verdad, Ginny se sonrojo de gusto por escuchar esas hermosas palabras, y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que estas fueran verdad

Y si es así porque me tenías tan abandonada, pensé que ya te habías cansado de mi

Para nada, pero es que me tenía que preparar para mi próxima ausencia del país y dejar todo en la oficina al corriente

Pero es que te vas del país – a Ginny se le encogió el corazón de pena al recordar lo mal que se la había pasado cuando Draco viajo e negocios y eso que fue solo una semana la que no lo vio, porque aunque últimamente no lo veía mucho en la madrugada cuando buscaba su cuerpo y sentía su calor se daba cuenta de que a pesar de todo el estaba ahí junto a ella

Pense que lo sabrias Ginny

Y como lo iba a saber si últimamente ni te veo el polvo, llegas cuando estoy dormida y te vas cuando aun no me despierto, no veo en que momento me lo ibas a decir

Ha entonces veo que lo has olvidado

Draco como voy a olvidar algo que no me dijiste – Ginny empezaba a enojarse con el, ero a Draco parecía divertirle la situación

Claro que te lo dije y lo recuerdo perfectamente, "Después de la fiesta y el nacimiento de u sobrino no vamos de vacaciones a Grecia" – entonces Ginny lo recordó y sonrío

Es cierto, me dijiste que visitaríamos a tu amigo Theo

Exactamente, por eso mismo he tenido que dejarte un poco abandonada, para prepararlo todo, y espero que todo este bien en la fundación porque en dos días nos vamos

Pero Draco eso es imposible, en dos día no puedo dejar todo listo, además nisiquiera tengo ropa para ese tipo de clima

Lo de la ropa no es ningún problema, mañana mismo vamos y te compramos todo lo que creas que vas a necesitar en quince días de viaje

Quince días!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no se si pueda tener todo listo, a demás no esta Hermione aun se esta recuperando

Cariño miralo de esta manera, isabel y tus demas empleadas son personas muy eficientes, además en 5 días la mayoría de los niños estarán de camino a Howarts y el trabaja bajara considerablemente

Pues si en eso tienes razón

Entonces no se diga mas en dos día nos vamos a Grecia, pero por el momento dejemos de pensar en ello y hay que concentrarnos en cosas mas importantes – dijo Draco picaramente

Exactamente que... – Draco la tomo en brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la recamara donde a Ginny no le quedo mas duda de lo importantes que eran algunas cosas.

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

Ginny no creía como en tan poco tiempo había logrado organizar todo, tenía dos maletas repletas de ropa nueva perfectas para el calor de Grecia ya en el avión y en la fundación estaba todo listo para el regreso de los niños a la escuela, solo esperaba que este año no se les pasara el tren, miró por la ventanilla del avión y solo vio mar, pero un mar muy bonito de un hermoso y peculiar color, estaban a punto de llegar y Ginny se sentía bastante nerviosa por conocer al mejor amigo de Draco, no era cualquier cosa, prácticamente eran familia, como hermanos, solo esperaba causarle buena impresión y que a ella le simpatizara, miro hacia el asiento de l lado donde Draco estaba muy concentrado trabajando en su laptop, el pareció sentir su mirada porque la miro

Que pasa,cariño

Nada es que estaba pensando en lo Guapo que te ves concentrado – Draco sonrio y se acerco para darle un ligero beso en los labios

Sera mero que ya guarde esto porque estamos a punto de llegar, solo espero que Theo no se demore tanto en llegar por nosotros

Entonces tu amigo va a recogernos en el aeropuerto

Si, lo que pasa es que el no vive en Grecia exactamente, tiene su propia isla privada

Su propia isla, no lo puedo creer

Cariño es muy normal aquí que los griegos millonarios tengan su propia isla, es mas si yo quisiera me compraba una

Pero han de estar carísimas

Si pero tengo el suficiente dinero para comprarme cientos de islas si lo deseo

Cierto lo olvidaba – Ginny se sonrojo y se sintió muy inferior al recordar que Draco siempre había tenido dinero mientras que ella había vivido en la escasez – y como es tu amigo

Pues para el gusto de algunas mujeres según dice Pansy es irresistiblemente guapo – dijo Draco en tono irónico lo que causo risa a Ginny

No tonto yo me referia a como es su personalidad

A eso, pues yo diría que es muy griego

Pero yo nunca había conocido antes a un griego

Eso es cierto pero conociendo a uno es fácil conocerlos a todos – Draco sonrío a Ginny que parecía muy intrigada – bueno para no dejarte con la duda te diré que es muy hábil en los negocios, es brutalmente directo si piensa en algo no habrá poder humano que le impida decírtelo, y siempre obtiene lo que quiere

A bueno, es entonces casi como tu

No, de verdad que yo soy como algodón a su lado – a Ginny le dio mas miedo el hecho de que lo iba a conocer – pero con las mujeres es totalmente diferente, yo diría que es el perfecto caballero

Entonces en ese sentido no es igual a ti – dijo Ginny bromeando, pero sin querer molesto a Draco su comentario

Pero de que hablas

Nada, solo quería hacerte enojar

"señores pasajeros les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones porque estamos a puno de aterrizar" – Draco y Ginny ya no dijeron mas y siguieron las instrucciones de la aeromoza, el aterrizaje se hizo sin el menor problema, pero Ginny se sintió un poco mal, mas a causa de su embarazo que otra cosa, al bajar del avión casi se desmaya y estaba muy mareada

Ginny, creo que es mejor que me esperes aquí en lo que voy por las maletas no quiero que camines mas hasta que te sientas un poco mejor

Si creo que será lo mejo, dijo Ginny sentándose en una de las sillas y recargando su cabeza en las piernas – Draco estaba muy preocupado pero estaba seguro e que si no iba por las maletas quizás se perderían

Odio dejarte en esta situación

No te preocupes estare bien – Draco fue por las maletas y Ginny estaba pensando en las cosas que le había dicho Hermione que la podían ayudar cuando se sintiera asi, galletas saladas, limon con sal, agua mineral, Ginny levanto la vista y vio cerca de ella una maquina despachadora de refrescos y golosinas – Por merlín que haya agua mineral – saco dinero de su bolso y como pudo tambaleándose llego a la maquina y afortunadamente había agua mineral, deposito el dinero y la saco, encuanto empezo a tomarla las burbujas le asentaron el estomago y mandaron aire a su cabeza, en un instante ya se sentía mejor, se acabo el contenido de la botella y la tiro en un bote de basura cercano – Gracias Hermione, es bueno que siempre puedo recordar tus consejos, se sentia tan bien que dio un giro impulsivo y al querer caminar choco contra algo duro, y estubo a punto de caer si no hubiera sido por dos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron fuertemente – yo lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba – Ginny levanto la vista y lo que vió la dejo muda

No se preocupe señorita mas bien diría que a sido un placer para mi tenerla por un breve instante entre mis brazos – Ginny se sonrojo y se solto del hombre, lo miro apreciativamente, era un hombre muy alto y musculoso de tez bronceada y con un pelo negro de ensueño, su cara era angulosa y su nariz tipo aguileña eran facciones extremadamente masculinas, pero lo que mas impacto a Ginny fueron sus ojos que eran negros como el carbon, en pocas palabras era irresistiblemente guapo

Yo... gracias por ayudarme, pero creo que me estan esperando con permiso – Ginny empezó a caminar pero el hombre misterioso la tomo del brazo y le impidio seguir su camino, esto asusto un poco a Ginny, ya que el hombre era realmente imponente – haga el favor de soltarme si no quiere que llame a la policia – el hombre soltó una carcajada y la miro directo a los ojos

Creo que eres la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida y si no fuera por que estoy esperando a un amigo te secuestraría y te llevaría a mi isla de donde no te volvería a dejar salir – Ginny se soltó y le dio un bofetón al hombre por atrevido

Déjeme en paz, yo soy una mujer comprometida – Ginny le dio la espalda y camino hacia el área de descarga de maletas donde afortunadamente ya venía Draco, corrio para abrazarlo

Bueno por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor

Si pero me paso algo horrible mientras te estaba esperando ... – solo que Ginny ya no pudo decirle nada a Draco por que es ese mismo momento escucho que llamaban a Draco

Draco, hermano – Draco se separo de Ginny y se adelanto para abrazar al mismo hombre que instantes atrás la había acosado

Theo, que gusto verte – Ginny se quedo helada al entender que ese hombre era el amigo de Draco, el hombre la miro con una sonrisa cínica y ella se sonrojo, maldito fuera, Draco se separo de su amigo y tomo a Ginny cariñosamente del brazo – ella es Ginny Weasley, la mujer de la que había hablado

Mucho gusto señorita Weasley, o me permitira el honor de llamarla Ginny – tomo la mano de Ginny y se la beso en signo de caballerosidad, pero Ginny aparto la mano como si quemara cosa que extraño a Draco – Creo que estas vacaciones vas a ser muy interesantes – Theo sonrió y encamino a Ginny y a Draco a una limusina que los esperaba, mientras Ginny subia penso en que por lo menos había causado una buena impresión, aunque no hubiera sido la que ella deseaba...

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D

HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE NO MUY ENOJADOS POR MI TARDANZA SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS PERO LAMENTO MUCHO HABERME RETRASADO TANTO, ÚLTIMAMENTE MI VIDA ESTA PATAS PARA ARRIBA Y AUNQUE ME ESTE TARDANDO EN ACTUALIZAR LES PROMETO QUE NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC HASTA QUE ESTE TERMINADO, BUENO PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAN UN POCO LES CONTARE QUE ME ASCENDIERON EN EL TRABAJO LO CUAL EL MUY BUENO PARA MI PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE YA NO ESTOY TANTO TIEMPO EN LA OFICINA POR LO CUAL SE ESCASEAN LAS OPORTUNIDADES DE ACTUALIZAR, Y OTRA COSA ME HA PASADO AUNQUE ESTA ES TAMBIEN MUY BUENA, CHA CHA CHA CHAN QUE SUENEN LAS FANFARRIAS...ME VOY A CASAR... SI ESTO TAMBIEN ME TIENE UN POCO EN LAS NUBES PORQUE AUN QUE NO LO CREAN ES MUY COMPLICADO ORGANIZAR UNA BODA, Y ESO QUE SERA EN AGOSTO, ESPERO QUE POCO A POCO LAS AGUAS VUELVAN A SU CAUSE Y EN POCO TIEMPO TERMINE ESTE FIC AL QUE YO AUN LE VEO DE VIDA UNOS 5 O 6 CAPITULOS, MAS O MENOS Y LES ADVIERTO QUE YA TENGO OTRO GINNY&DRACO COSINADOSE EN MI CABECITA, ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN Y QUE NO SE ENOJEN POR MIS TARDANZAS.

P.D. CREO QUE OTRA VEZ NO VOY A PODER CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PERO LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME LOS MANDAN POR QUE EN REALIDAD USTEDES SON MI VERDADERA FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO EL FIC Y QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN DE ESTE NUEVO PERSONAJE THEO, SERA QUIZA UN RIVAL PARA DRACO, HARA DUDAR A GINNY DE SU AMOR... ESO SOLO LO PUEDEN SABER SI SIGUEN LEYENDO EL FIC, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y QUE SEAN MUY FELICES PORQUE YO EN LO PERSONAL LO ESTOY, CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y NOS LEEMOS PRÓXIMAMENTE (ESPERO QUE MUY PRONTO) LOS QUIERE ADDY WEASLEY.

5


	15. CONOCIENDO A THEO

Ginny miraba por la ventana de la limusina que la conducía hacia el puerto, la verdad que estaba muy contrariada por lo que había pasado con el amigo de Draco, no podía creer lo que el muy cerdo le había dicho y a pesar de que no le había dirigido la palabra para nada cada que sus miradas se encontraban la miraba como si le estuviera quitando al ropa, no era posible que Draco no se diera cuenta, maldición si al tipo casi se le cae la baba, ni que fuera para tanto, en realidad Ginny no se consideraba una belleza muy despampánate como para que este hombre guapísimo, porque había que reconocer que era extremadamente guapo, se hubiera fijado en ella.

Afortunadamente Draco y Theo tenían mucho de que hablar por lo que no la incluían en la conversación y podía seguir fingiendo que la vista era sumamente agradable, pero la verdad no podía dejar de pensar que hacer cuando llegara a la casa de ese hombre, si le decía a Draco lo que había pasado en el Aeropuerto a lo mejor pensaba que estaba exagerando y quizá después de todo eso era solo una broma de Theo, no quería que Draco perdiera a su mejor amigo solo porque ella pensara que la iba a violar, miro a Draco el cual estaba riendo de algo que había dicho su amigo y Ginny pudo ver lo guapo que era, era mil veces mas guapo que ese Theo, Draco la miro y ella le sonrío con todo el amor que fue capaz de demostrarle con una sonrisa y la mirada de Draco cambio en un instante dejo de estar divertida y la miro como prometiéndole lo que iba a pasar esa noche cuando por fin se quedaran solos, Ginny no pudo dejar de sonrojarse cosa que no paso desapercibida para el tercer ocupante de la limusina que se maravillo por la intensidad de emociones que Ginny y Draco eran capaces de demostrarse, y Theo tubo que carraspear para que Draco volviera su atención a el

Draco – Draco escucho la voz de su amigo a lo lejos y reacciono

A si que era lo que me estabas diciendo –

Olvídalo dudo que te acuerdes de algo – dijo mirando a Ginny que seguía sonrojada, Theo le sonrió e inmediatamente ella desvió la mirada, Theo sabía que estaba en un grave problema, porque si Ginny le decía a Draco lo del Aeropuerto quizá Draco se enojara con el, o a lo mejor no le importaba quien sabe lo que podría pasar, se había comportado como un estupido, si hubiera sabido que era el nuevo juguetito de Draco

Pues como te iba diciendo las acciones crecieron un 33 y …..- durante mucho tiempo siguieron hablando de negocios mientras Ginny pensaba en cual era la mejor forma de acortar unas vacaciones de dos semanas a tres días, no podría aguantar tanto tiempo en compañía de ese hombre no con la manera en la que la hacia sentir, maldición pero que pretexto podría inventar eso lo tenía que pensar muy bien, después de una hora en la limusina llegaron al muelle donde estaba esperándolos un imponente yate, se bajaron de la limusina y Ginny de solo ver el movimiento de la solas se estaba mareando nuevamente

Draco no me digas que vamos a viajar en ese yate – dijo Ginny al tiempo que se ponía verde, Draco la miro extrañado primero el mareo del avión y ahora esto

Pues de hecho el mar es el único modo de llegar a la isla de Theo, así que tendremos que estar en el por lo menos tres horas – Ginny paso de estar verde a ponerse pálida, tres hora en un yate aunque mas bien le parecía a ella una mansión no dejaba de ser un bote sobre el agua, Ginny miro a Theo que se acerco a ellos

Ginny parece ser que no te gusta mucho eso de la navegación, de hecho lo puedo leer en tu cara – ella lo miro con recelo y Theo solo sonrió

No es eso señor…. – Ginny se quedo pasmada pues a ciencia cierta no sabia cual era el apellido.

Nikolos – dijo el hombre moreno sonriendo nuevamente – mi apellido es Nikolos, pero no creo que tenga que haber tanta formalidad entre nosotros puedes llamarme Theo

Lo siento pero yo solo llamo por su nombre a mis amigos – dijo ella groseramente por lo cual Draco casi se desmaya

Ginny por favor no tienes que ser tan grosera – Draco se daba cuanta de que ahí estaba pasando algo raro pero no estaba seguro de lo que era, Ginny nunca se comportaba a si con la gente, estaba siendo sumamente descortés con su mejor amigo, pero afortunadamente Theo se lo estaba tomando con humor y no dejaba de sonreír

No te preocupes Draco no me parece grosería, creo que tu noviecita tiene un gran sentido del humor,

Señor Nikolos le agradecería que no me llamara por ese apelativo de noviecita créame que tengo un nombre

Pues mientras usted no me llame por el mió yo le diré noviecita de Draco – y sin mas se encamino hacia el yate para subir dejando a un Ginny totalmente furiosa

Hayyy, Draco no lo soporto - Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como Theo la sacaba de quicio no era algo que se viera todos los días – Draco no te rías de verdad que no se como voy a aguantar dos semanas en su compañía

Pero Ginny no entiendo porque te cae tan mal Theo si apenas lo conoces – Ginny se sintió tentada a decirle lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto pero decidió que no era tan bueno

Ya sabes que existe el amor a primera vista, pues yo por tu amigo tengo odio a primera vista – Draco la miro sonriendo y la abrazo

Ya no te porte como una niña o tendré que darte unas nalgadas

Hay solo eso me faltaba que me salieras con que eras masoquista – los dos rieron y por un momento a Ginny se le olvido que odiaba a Theo Nikolos, tomo la mano de Draco que la dirigió a la rampa que servia para subir al yate, por lo menos la discusión con el amigo de Draco le había quitado el mareo y las ganas de vomitar, lamentablemente solo le duro quince minutos el gusto de sentirse bien, estaban los tres en la baranda del barco, Draco seguía platicando con Theo, por lo cual ninguno se había percatado de que Ginny se estaba poniendo verde de nuevo, se alejo un poco de ellos, lo que Draco sintió de inmediato y la volteo a ver

Que pasa Ginny, te estas sintiendo mal de nuevo – Ginny se inclino un poco en la baranda del yate y dirigió su vista a las olas que cada vez le parecía a ella se movían más rápido, por lo cual mejor cerro los ojos

Te juro que no es nada Draco en un momento se me pa…..- pero Ginny ya no pudo seguir diciendo nada más porque justo en ese momento una gran arcada le golpeó en el estomago y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que desechar todo lo que había comido en el avión, y ahí estaba Ginny Weasley en medio de dos hombres poderosos, millonarios y extremadamente guapos, vomitando como una niña

Pero cariño – dijo Draco que inmediatamente la ayudo a apoyarse hasta que Ginny termino de vomitar, había hecho tanto esfuerzo y estaba tan apenada, ya se imaginaba como había quedado el costado del yate todo lleno de sus desechos, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar como una niña, Draco la tomo en brazos – Theo donde tienes una cama

Sígueme – Theo condujo a Draco por un laberinto de pasillos hasta que llegaron a una recamara, primero llevo a Ginny al baño de la misma a que se lavara un poco y después la deposito suavemente en la cama, Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados pues su mundo aun no volvía a la orbita normal

Ginny, cariño abre los ojos, ya paso todo – Ginny intento abrir los ojos pero estaban tan pesados sus parpados y tenía tanto sueño que si darse mucha cuenta de lo que pasaba se quedo profundamente dormida – Ginny, Ginny la sacudía Draco tiernamente

Draco, déjala no ves que esta dormida, solo necesita descansar – pero Draco no se movía solo la miraba profundamente – anda vamos déjala que se duerma un poco mientras tu y yo nos tomamos un rico wiskey – Draco era renuente a irse pero no le quedaba otra opción, se levanto de la cama y tomo una manta que descansaba al pie de la cama y la arropo.

Esta bien vamos – Draco siguió a Theo a una habitación en la cual estaba instalada un pequeña cantina con una gran variedad de vinos, se sirvieron un trago cada uno, pero aun así Draco no dejaba de pensar en Ginny últimamente estaba muy enferma quizá fuera algo peligroso, tenía que hablar con ella

La verdad que no es como me la imaginaba Draco, no tiene nada que ver con la imagen que me había creado

A que te refieres exactamente, Theo – pregunto Draco

Pues regularmente las mujeres con las que nos relacionamos nosotros no son más que bonitos accesorios de cabeza hueca, pero Ginny no es ese tipo de mujer se nota a leguas

Tienes razón, Theo Ginny no es como todas esas mujeres, es especial

A demás tengo que reconocer que es muy bella, y no solo porque lo sea por fuera si no que su belleza se refleja desde dentro – Draco sonrió ante el comentario de Theo, porque era exactamente a si como veía a Ginny, siempre le había impresionado la facilidad que tenía Theo para juzgar la personalidad de la gente solo con verla

Si de hecho es un excelente mujer, tiene una fundación para acoger a niños huérfanos, y te juro que es capaz de todo por que ellos – de absolutamente todo pensó Draco

Entonces se me hace aun más difícil de creer que estés saliendo con ella – Draco quería contarle la verdad a su amigo pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar – quizás cuando te aburras de ella me la puedes pasar – Theo lo dijo en tono de broma pero era obvio que lo decía en serio, Draco inmediatamente se puso tenso

No entiendo lo que quieres insinuar Theo

Vamos Draco no sería la primera una mujer pasa de tu cama a la mía o viceversa, siempre nos hemos ayudado en ese aspecto, me gusta Ginny Weasley tiene fuego en su interior me imagino que ha de ser pura pólvora en la cama

Será mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar algo como esto porque si es así te juro que me olvidare de que somos amigos y te voy a partir la cara – Draco se levanto con ganas de matar a su amigo como se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de comentarios

Pero porque reaccionas así, que acaso Ginny no es tu amante, yo no te dije nada cuando la modelo noruega me dejo por ti

Pero Ginny no es ese tipo de mujer que correría de los brazos de un hombre a los de otro solo por conveniencia y a demás yo nunca lo permitiría

no me digas que esta mujer es especial para ti Draco, no estarás enamorado de ella – Draco se puso rojo y miro a cualquier otro lugar menos a los ojos de su amigo, dio un fuerte trago a su bebida, el wiskey le quemo la garganta pero a el no le importo, se aclaro la garganta para contestar

no es nada de eso Theo, no pienses tonterías, es solo que ya te dije varias veces que Ginny no es ese tipo de mujer si es mi amante es porque yo no le deje otra salida, prácticamente la obligue a serlo – Theo sonrió nuevamente, a Draco le molestaba esa sonrisa a veces, lo hacia sentir como si Theo supiera algo que el no

El gran Draco Malfoy teniendo que obligar a una mujer a compartir su cama, no creí ser capaz de vivir para ver algo así, creo que te dio fuerte el encaprichamiento

No es lo que parece Theo, mas bien yo diría que fue una venganza – Draco sabía que tendría que contarle a Theo todo porque si no, iba a estar insistiendo o pensando cosas que no eran – recuerdas el día de mi boda con Luna Loovegod

Como olvidarlo, no se que fue mas gracioso ver a Luna desmayándose o a ti corriendo atrás de esa mujer que decía ser tu amante, creo que si te hubieras quedado con Luna habrías arreglado las cosas

La verdad que no lo creo – dijo Draco pensando en la niña de Luna y Neville - veras la mujer a la que seguí ese día era Ginny, Ginny fue la mujer que impido mi boda

Entonces ya eran amantes desde hace tiempo, porque nunca me comentaste nada

Todo es un poco mas complicado, mira Ginny y Luna eras las mejores amigas

A picaron entonces estabas con las dos al mismo tiempo – Draco se desespero con su amigo, maldición porque no se callaba y lo dejaba hablar

Me vas a dejar hablar o me vas estar interrumpir a cada frase que diga Theo – Theo por fin guardo silencio y Draco continuo

Ginny y Luna eran las mejores amigas, así que Luna le pidió a Ginny que interrumpiera la boda para evitar que nos casáramos y antes de que me preguntes porque quería eso Luna, te diré que ella estaba enamorada y embarazada de otro hombre

Sin comentarios - dijo Theo que a duras penas podía contener la risa – de verdad que no lo puedo creer

Bueno pues como tu bien dices yo seguí a Ginny después de que causara todo ese problema en la iglesia, además de que me interesaba conocerla identidad de mi amante a la que por cierto nunca había visto. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que se trataba de Ginny Weasley, siempre ha habido problemas entra nuestras familias, así que pensé que simplemente me quería arruinar por motivos personales, y me di a la tarea de arruinarla económicamente

Discúlpame Draco pero eso no explica el hecho de que ahora es tu amante

No, las circunstancias fueron las que nos pudieron en esta situación, durante dos años la estuve acosando económicamente sin que se diera cuenta pero ella aguantaba todo, empezó a gastar su dinero personal a vender sus propiedades, que por su puesto yo iba comprando, hasta que estaba acorralada y a punto de cerrar se dio cuenta de que yo era la persona que la estaba saboteando, y fue a la fiesta que di el día de mi cumpleaños, que por cierto brillo por tu ausencia

Créeme que me hubiera gustado ir pero estaba muy ocupado

Se presento en la fiesta y me golpeo delante de todos los invitados – Draco sonría al recordarlo – créeme que fue un buen hechizo acabe sobre la mesa de la comida – Theo también se rió pensando el la escena – después de eso yo no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así y fui tras ella, la bese en medio de veinte periodistas que no dejaron de tomar fotos y le asegure a ellos que éramos amantes, al principio solo lo dije para humillarla pero después lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que no era tan mala idea

Y como llegaste a tan buena conclusión

Pues cuando todo acabo resulto que en ese mismo lugar le recogieron el automóvil a Ginny y no tenia manera de regresar a su casa así que me ofrecí a llevarla yo mismo

No creo que haya aceptado de muy buena manera o si?

Claro que no, la tuve que subir a la fuerza, pero ya estando en la limusina las cosas se pusieron muy calientes, estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor ahí mismo, por eso pensé que no sería mala idea que fuéramos amantes en realidad, los dos salíamos ganando yo tenia varias noches de placer y ella recuperaba sus posesiones y yo dejaba de frenar a sus donantes, y ese fue el trato

De verdad que es una historia extraña, no me puedo imaginar a ti recurriendo a ese tipo de cosas

Pues nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber, con decirte que hasta firmamos un contrato de prestación de servicios profesionales, solo que las cosas se han complicado un poco

En que sentido se han complicado estas enamorado de ella

No es eso – mintió Draco – lo que pasa es que ella esta enamorada de mi me lo ha dicho muchas veces y yo le tengo aprecio la estimo y me preocupo por ella

Eso esta bien siempre se puede ser amigo de tus amantes o por lo menos es lo que yo siempre he pensado

El principal problema esta en que me voy a casar con Pansy dentro de poco – Theo se quedo totalmente callado

A ver déjame entender como es eso de que te vas a casar con Pansy

Es un matrimonio por negocios, pero aun no se lo he dicho a Ginny, no se como valla a reaccionar, no quiero perderla aun pero dudo que ella quiera ser la amante de un hombre casado

Pero si te importa tanto Ginny porque no te casas con ella en lugar de Pansy

Theo recuerda que un hombre de mi posición tiene que hacer lo correcto

Y que es lo correcto – Draco no respondió pues la verdad cada vez sus argumentos le parecían menos sólidos – Draco si yo encontrara una mujer como Ginny Weasley no la dejaría escapar – y menos cuando estas enamorado de ella pensó Theo porque por más que su amigo lo quisiera negar era mas que obvio que estaba totalmente enamorado de la mujer que ahora dormía en uno de sus camarotes, Draco seguía muy pensativo por lo que mejor terminaron su trago y se quedaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Draco se levanto

Voy a ver si ya se despertó Ginny – y abandono el bar

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Ginny abrió lo ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue la mirada de preocupación de Draco que estaba recostado junto a ella en la cama y en ese momento le estaba acariciando el cabello

Hola bella durmiente – le dijo sonriendo con cariño

Hola príncipe azul, has venido a despertarme con un beso - le dijo Ginny con coquetería

En realidad no lo había pensado pero creo que es buena idea – se besaron dulcemente sin el mínimo asomo de lujuria era un beso de amor o por lo menos así lo pensaba Ginny, después del beso Ginny se acurruco en los brazos de Draco y suspiro

Lo siento Cariño, tengo mucho tiempo dormida

Bastante, estoy muy preocupado por ti últimamente no eres la misma

Lo se creo que aun no me repongo de mi accidente o quizás es el medicamento el que me esta haciendo reaccionar así – Ginny se acurruco mas en sus brazos para no ver la cara de Draco no soportaba decirle mentiras tan descaradamente

Sea lo que sea en cuanto regresemos a Londres te voy a llevar al Hospital para que te hagan un examen exhaustivo y nos digan que es lo que pasa exactamente - pues lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada pensaba Ginny con miedo le aterrorizaba pensar en como iba a reaccionar Draco ante la noticia

No creo que sea necesario Draco, ya me siento bien yo pienso que simplemente fue el hecho de que no me gusta viajar en Barco

Pues entonces no te gusta viajar en Barco, ni en auto ni en avión en todos te has sentido mal y ya no me discutas cuando dije que vamos a ir al hospital es porque vamos a ir

Esta bien – dijo Ginny con resignación ya encontraría un pretexto en Londres para evitar ir al hospital, aunque lo mejor sería que le confesara a Draco lo del bebe, pero por mas que lo intentaba no encontraba el valor suficiente para decirlo – Draco la verdad es que se que es lo que me ….- pero el barco hizo un movimiento brusco que le impidió hablar a Ginny, maldición y al parecer Draco no le había puesto atención

Creo que hemos llegado – dijo Draco levantándose de la cama – puedes andar o te llevo en brazos

No, claro que puedo caminar ya me siento bien – Draco la ayudo a levantarse de la cama y salieron a la cubierta donde los esperaba Theo

Veo que ya estas mejor Ginny, nos diste un buen susto, por un momento creí que ibas a caer por la borda

Gracias por su preocupación Señor Nikolos pero como ve ya me encuentro mucho mejor – Theo sonrió

Creo que ya debes dejar de portarte como una niña y llamarme por mi nombre no crees

Ginny, creo que es lo mas conveniente, no seas tan testaruda – Ginny miro a Draco con odio porque la tenía que obligar a llevarse bien con ese hombre al que no podía calificar mas que de depravado sexual – vamos hazlo

Esta bien – dijo Ginny en un tono que denotaba su enojo - Theo … - y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Theo la tomo de la cara y le dio un beso en cada una de la mejillas

Ya ves podemos ser amigos – Ginny estaba furiosa como se atrevía a besarla y como Draco no hacia nada

Pero como se atreve – dijo Ginny enojada queriendo golpear a Theo por besarla

Querida es simplemente un saludo a lo griego no es así Draco – Draco sonrío no entendía por que a Ginny le molestaba tanto los modos de su amigo

No me llame querida y tu porque te ríes Draco

Theo no te esta mintiendo Ginny así saluda a todas las mujeres, déjalo no es para tanto – pero Ginny seguía enojada

A mi no me gustan ese tipo de saludos, le pido que no lo vuelva a hacer

Draco, de veras que esta mujer es adorable, que suerte tienes

Lo se Theo, realmente lo se

Pero que aquí mi opinión no cuenta – Ginny estaba mas que enojada por como la estaban ignorando

Ya cariño no discutas mas – Ginny le hizo un gesto a Draco y comenzó a caminar por el muelle para bajar a la isla y alejarse lo mas posible de esos dos hombres, mientras ellos trataban de alcanzarla

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

Si había una palabra para describir la casa de Theo era Impresionante, bueno no solo era el hecho de que estuviera en una isla privada era el hecho de que el lugar era completamente asombroso, la casa descansaba en la parte mas alta de la isla y era de un solo piso, estaba llena de ventanales para no desaprovechar la luz del sol y para tener una vista del paraíso en el que se encontraban, en la habitación que les habían asignado había un jacussi en el que por lo menos cabían diez personas, una cama enorme, una sala y un pequeño estudio donde se encontraban todos los aparatos eléctricos que Ginny se pudiera imaginar, y todo decorado de la manera mas elegante, se sentía como si estuviera en un hotel de lujo.

Es impresionante verdad – dijo Draco detrás de ella – creo que Theo exagera un poco en el arreglo de su casa no crees

no voy a negar que es muy bonito e impresionante pero tiene mas finta de hotel que de casa – Ginny se acerco q Draco y lo abrazo por la cintura – la verdad creo que es mas bonita nuestra casa porque es un hogar

Si en eso tienes razón, pero la verdad que me encantaría meterme en ese jacussi, mmm se me ocurren muchas ideas perversas

Draco – dijo Ginny riendo – creo que eso va a tener que esperar porque tu amigo nos esta esperando para cenar

Tienes razón, pero al fin y al cabo vamos a estar dos semanas aquí, cualquier día de estos podemos ver las ventajas de hacer el amor en el agua

Por Merlin que no puedes pensar en otra cosa – Draco la abrazo y la acerco mas a su cuerpo

Cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar haciéndote el amor - la empezó a besar apasionadamente y Ginny lo abrazo por los hombros, Draco la dejo de besar - será mejor que bajemos ahora de lo contrario no lo haremos nunca

Y que importa, nos podemos pasar todo el tiempo en la habitación, para mi no representa ningún problema

Cariño nada me gustaría mas que eso pero creo que sería demasiado grosero con nuestro anfitrión, no crees?

Y a mi que me importa lo que pueda pensar tu amigo la verdad es que no me cae nada bien

No entiendo el porque tienes esa reacción ante Theo

No lo se en realidad – aunque realmente si lo sabia, pero no quería decirle a Draco el incidente que había sucedido en el aeropuerto, ya había decidido que era lo mejor – pero bueno al mal paso darle prisa vamos a cenar de una vez

Si creo que es lo mejor entre más pronto cenemos mas rápido podremos regresar a la habitación, específicamente a la cama – Draco tomo a Ginny de la mano y caminaron hacia el comedor, a cada paso que daban Ginny se sorprendía por las hermosas obras de arte que encontraban a su paso, la mayoría eran representaciones de los dioses griegos, pero también había hermosos paisajes y arte moderno

Theo es un fanático del arte como puedes ver, te juro que se ha gastado verdaderas fortunas en conseguir esta colección

Si pero la verdad que algunos cuadros son hermosos, me gustan mucho las de los dioses griegos – Iba Ginny tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de que Theo había salido del comedor y la había escuchado

Celebro que te gusten esos cuadros Ginny – le dijo Theo – la verdad es que son mis favoritos – Ginny se quedo callada pero pensó que lo mejor sería tener una tregua por el momento y a ver que pasaba ya no quería que Draco se sintiera incomodo con la situación.

La verdad es que son unas verdaderas obras de arte – dijo con una sonrisa que sorprendía a Draco y deslumbro a Theo – y cada una de ellas es hermosa

No tanto como tu – dijo Theo mas para si por lo que ni Draco ni Ginny lo escucharon, los tres caminaron hacia el comedor y comenzaron a cenar muy placidamente, al parecer la idea de Ginny había sido buena porque ya se respiraba un aire de cordialidad entre ellos, aunque la conversación era acaparada por Draco y Theo, Ginny participaba y además se reía de las graciosas anécdotas recordaban los amigos, después de cenar pasaron a la sala donde siguieron bebiendo un vino todos a decepción de Ginny que tenía prohibido el vino por su embarazo pero como Draco no lo sabía se le hizo raro

Cariño porque no pruebas un poco de vino, la verdad es que Theo tiene de las mejores cosechas en su cava

No puedo tomar, recuerda que me tome esas pastillas para el mareo y dice que no se pueden mezclar con alcohol

Pues que lastima Ginny – dijo Theo - porque te estas perdiendo de un excelente vino

No importa de verdad – los hombres seguían conversando y Ginny se daba cuenta de que en verdad se apreciaban, por la forma en la que se comunicaban entre si, pero en eso empezó a sonar el teléfono celular de Draco

No se quien me llama deje instrucciones expresas de que solo me molestaban cuando fuera una emergencia

Pues será mejor que contestes amigo no sea que te estés yendo a la ruina y tu no lo sabes

Si es lo mejor si me permiten - Draco se levanto y salió al balcón a contestar dejando solos a Theo y Ginny, la verdad que el numero que le hablaba no se le hacia conocido pero muy poca gente tenia acceso a ese número por lo que pensó que lo mejor era contestar – Bueno

Hola querido como estas – la voz de Pansy sonó por el teléfono

Pansy, estoy bien y tu

Pues la verdad estoy un poco triste, resulta que mi prometido se fue de vacaciones con su amante y no me aviso

Pansy creí que nuestro trato no incluía que me checaras y juzgaras todo lo que hago

No creas que es por celos, pero la verdad es que tengo un asunto importante que tratar contigo, mi abogado ya redacto el contrato prematrimonial y quería que lo revisaras pero cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que te encontrabas de vacaciones

Pues si estoy en Grecia con Theo, vine a visitarlo y voy a estar aquí por dos semanas

Y llevaste a Ginny Weasley contigo – Pregunto Pansy con curiosidad en la voz

Si ella esta aquí conmigo

No crees que Theo se estará haciendo una idea equivocada de lo que ocurre entre ustedes creo que nunca habías llevado a ninguna mujer ahí, será una gran sorpresa cuando se entere de que nos vamos a casar

De hecho ya lo sabe Pansy, le comente el tipo de relación que tengo con Ginny y que dentro de poco tu y yo nos vamos a casar

Y que opino de que tengas tantas contemplaciones con Ginny

No opinó nada, simplemente me dijo que cuando Ginny y yo termináramos podría ocuparse de ella

Ya me imagino tu reacción casi te le dejas ir encima a golpes no? – Draco estaba medio cansado de que Pansy siempre le pusiera ese tipo de trampas para saber que era lo que el sentía por Ginny en realidad

Claro que no hice nada de eso, de hecho le dije a Theo que le iba a pasar todos los datos de Ginny, a mi no me interesa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer después de que nuestra relación termine

Hay querido eso ni tu te lo crees y menos yo – draco sintió ganas de colgarle en ese instante pero lo único que iba a ser era darle la razón – pero bueno te voy a dejar decirme mentiras, ahora que hago con el contrato quieres que te lo mande a Grecia para que lo leas

No Pansy, pienso que lo mas conveniente es que lo mandes a mi casa y te prometo que en cuanto regrese a Londres lo leeré

Esta bien lo mandare a tu casa, y espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones, me imagino que es un tipo de despedida no

Pues si Pansy lo mas seguro es que cuando regrese a Londres termine mi relación con Ginny

Pero querido ya te he dicho que por mi no hay ningún problema de que sigas con ella, la verdad que me puedo hacer de la vista gorda con tal de que tu seas feliz

Pansy ya te redicho que en cuanto le comente a Ginny que me caso ella misma me va a dejar

Quien sabe Draco, esta muy enamorada de ti, quizá por el contrario acepte las condiciones que tu le puedas dar

Eso ya lo veremos, por ahora no voy a preocuparme por nada de eso

Esta bien, espero tu llamada en cuanto regreses, disfruta tus vacaciones

Gracias – Draco se quedo a solas un momento mas en el balcón pensando en como iba a decirle a Ginny sus planes de boda pero era tan difícil el solo hecho de imaginarse estar sin ella, decidió que era mejor no pensar en eso por el momento y entro en la sala de nuevo, pero ni Theo ni Ginny se encontraban ahí, eso se le hizo muy raro porque si Ginny apenas toleraba la presencia de Theo no era posible que se pudiera haber ido a pasear con el, empezó a caminar por la casa pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos, hasta que llego al estudio ahí era donde se encontraban los dos, Theo la tenia por los hombros y el mirada de Ginny había un dejo de indignación, Theo simplemente la miraba con fascinación, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba ahí hasta que hablo - Que esta pasando aquí

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

Mientras Draco salía a contestar el Teléfono Ginny se encontró en la penosa situación de encontrarse a solas con Theo, el silencio era muy incomodo y Ginny evitaba a toda costa mirar a Theo, sin Draco se sentía desprotegida

No me tengas miedo Ginny no te voy a morder, por lo menos no ahora

Y yo le puedo asegurar señor Nikolos que no le tengo miedo – dijo ella valientemente

Así que vuelvo a ser el Señor Nikolos, dime que paso con la señorita tan agradable que ya me llamaba por ni nombre, no me digas que todo era un teatro para Draco

Yo lo único que quiero es que Draco no se sienta incomodo, porque al parecer el lo aprecia mucho y yo no quiero que nada cambie esa amistad

Por eso no le comentaste nada de lo que paso en el aeropuerto verdad

Exactamente, fue por eso yo no quiero que haya ningún problema entre ustedes, además creo que eso solo fue una broma o no?

Pues si así lo quieres tomar, por mi no hay problema, pero a pesar de todo créeme que no soy el enemigo, hay que dejar que el incidente del aeropuerto quede en el olvido, quiero que seamos amigos, seria muy difícil para ti

No si te comportas como es debido, Theo – al escuchar su nombre en labios de Ginny Theo no pudo evitar sonreír

Creo que eso será un poco difícil pero lo intentare – Theo la miro fijamente mientras pensaba en la lastima de que ella estuviera con Draco, y prácticamente era intocable para el – te gustaron mucho mis cuadros verdad

Si creo que cada uno de ellos es una obra de arte

No es solo eso, cada uno de ellos tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi, de hecho aunque ni lo creas yo no nací millonario como Draco, de hecho fui un pobre niño huérfano que no tenía nada en el mundo, y me abrí camino con mis propios medios

Pues creo que te fue muy bien, a decir por esta hermosa casa

Si de hecho no me quejo – Theo se levanto del sillón y extendió la mano hacia ella – ven quiero mostrarte mi mas grande tesoro – Ginny desconfiaba y no quería alejarse de la sala – vamos te aseguro que te va a impresionar – Ginny se levanto ignorando la mano que el le estaba ofreciendo

Esta bien vamos – empezaron a caminar por una serie de pasillos mientras Theo seguía hablando

Esta pintura la encontré cuando era apenas un chiquillo de 17 años en el momento que la vi me quede totalmente fascinado y quería a toda costa que fuera mía, obviamente el precio era muy alto pero trabaje un mes y casi me mate de hambre para conseguirla

No puedo creer que te obsesionaras tanto con una pintura

Es la representación de Andrómeda, simplemente te podría decir que me enamore de esa pintura

Enamorarse de una pintura, no lo puedo creer – a Ginny a pesar de todo se le hacia muy graciosa la idea de que un hombre tan guapo estuviera enamorado de una pintura – ya fuiste con el psicólogo a que te cheque

No estoy loco, es mas jure que el día que encontrara a una mujer parecida a mi Andrómeda no descansaría hasta hacerla mi esposa – Llegaron al estudio de Theo y al fondo detrás de un gran escritorio estaba la tan mencionada pintura

Esta muy oscuro podrías prender mas luces

Claro que si – theo prendió todas las luces de la habitación de un solo golpe lo que ocasiono que Ginny se encandilara y no pudiera ver – que te parece

Por Merlín por lo menos déjame encandilar bien – Ginny abrió los ojos y poco a poco logro enfocar el gran cuadro, lo primero que podía decir es que era muy grande y se veía una mujer pelirroja encadenada a unas piedras en el mar - No niego que es muy bonito el cuadro pero no hay gran diferencia con los demás

Lo que pasa es que tienes que acercarte mas – Theo la tomo por los hombros y la empujo hacia delante hasta que quedo a un paso de la imagen, y a pesar de que le molestaba el contacto de las manos de Theo en sus hombros no dijo nada – mira a Andrómeda no veas el cuadro en si – Ginny le hizo caso y vio detenidamente el cuadro, pero de repente se sobresalto

No lo puedo creer – Ginny abrió aun mas los ojos – se parece a mi

Si Ginny, es idéntica a ti, porque crees que te aborde de esa manera en el aeropuerto, cuando te vi no podía creer que la representación de todos mis sueños estuviera frente a mí – Theo la giro hacia el y la pego a su cuerpo

Estas loco – Ginny estaba asustada por el curso que estaba tomando la conversación

No estoy loco mas bien diría obsesionado y te juro que no descansare hasta el día que seas mía – Theo la junto mas a su cuerpo y comenzó a bajar la cabeza

Que es lo que pretendes suéltame – Ginny forcejeaba pero el era mas fuerte que ella

Lo único que pretendo es darte un beso y ver si eres real – y antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo más Theo la estaba besando, no era del todo desagradable, puesto que Theo era un hombre guapísimo pero simplemente Ginny no sentía nada y no respondió al beso, el cual no duro mucho, Theo dejo de besarla pero mantuvo sus manos en los hombros de ella y la miraba fijamente, lo único que Ginny quería en ese momento era darle una bofetada

Que esta pasando aquí – la voz de Draco se escucho y Theo y Ginny se quedaron paralizados, Ginny no sabía que decir, pero al parecer a Theo se le daba mejor la mentira

No te preocupes Draco, le estaba enseñando un cuadro a Ginny y se mareo un poco, le estaba ayudando a mantenerse en pie, no es así Ginny – Theo le apretó los hombros para que confirmara su mentira aunque Ginny tenía ganas de gritar toda la verdad no quería causar un escándalo

Es cierto Draco, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a acostar – Ginny se separo de Theo lo mas rápido que pudo y salio del estudio dejando a un Draco desconcertado, Draco miro a Theo con desconfianza

Voy a confiar en tu palabra pero créeme se me hace muy raro tu comportamiento

No voy a negar que Ginny me interesa mucho pero mientras este contigo no voy a intentar nada

Y entonces que es lo que estabas haciendo hace un momento, Theo no nací ayer pero te advierto que en cuanto des la mínima muestra de querer con Ginny algo más te matare

No tienes ningún derecho sobre mis actos Draco

Pues sobre los tuyos no, pero los actos de Ginny si son de mi total incumbencia.

Y que pasara cuando se entere de que te vas a casar con Pansy

Eso no lo sabré hasta que pase y es algo que no te importa a ti

Y si te dijera que si me importa

Estas acabando con mi paciencia creo que lo mejor será que mañana mismo me vaya de aquí

No te lo tomes tan apecho Draco, quédate lo que tenias pensado y discúlpame te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar mientras estén en mi casa

A que te refieres exactamente con eso de que mientras estemos en tu casa

Interprétalo como mejor te parezca – Draco casi se lanza a golpearlo pero después de todo era su amigo y no iban a pelear por una mujer, Draco se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y rápidamente llego a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, la encontró recostada

Ginny, cariño estas bien

Si, Draco no pasa nada

Que fue lo que paso Ginny cuéntame – Ginny sabía que si le contaba exactamente como estaban las cosas Draco iba a perder el control

No paso nada solamente me ofreció su protección cuando nuestra relación acabe – Ginny le mintió por nada del mundo le iba a decir del beso

Maldito como se atreve a decirte algo así

Por favor Draco es lógico que me haga ese tipo de proposición si a sus ojos y a los de mucha gente no soy mas que una prostituta, que tu mantienes

Pero eso no le da derecho a decirte ese tipo de cosas

Mientras tu y yo sigamos en esta situación cualquier otro hombre puede hacerme ese tipo de proposición – Ginny estaba muy alterada y estaba a punto de llorar – lo que mas deseo es que pase el tiempo del contrato y alejarme de ti, no soporto que la gente piense que soy una mujer de la calle

Si es lo que quieres en este momento podemos dar por terminada la relación, si tanto daño te hace – fue entonces cuando Ginny dejo escapar las lagrimas

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo alejarme de ti te amo mas que a mi propia vida, no se que podría hacer sin ti – Draco la abrazo para consolarla

Cariño no llores, yo tampoco puedo alejarme de ti y mientras tu quieras que este a tu lado lo estaré

Y si quiero que estés conmigo toda la vida – Draco no sabía que contestar

Toda la vida es mucho tiempo Ginny, no se si tu quieras estar conmigo para siempre

Pero Draco si yo te amo y yo se que tu me amas a mi aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho

No puedes asegurar las cosas Ginny, yo no te amo – pronunciar esas palabras fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que Draco había dicho en su vida – me importas y me preocupo por ti pero no te amo

Estas mintiendo, yo se que estas mintiendo – Ginny esta desesperada no era posible que Draco fuera tan frió

No te miento, pero si no me quieres creer no lo hagas, yo nunca podría enamorarme de alguien de tu posición

Lárgate de mi habitación- le grito Ginny totalmente histérica - quiero estar sola – Draco ya no dijo nada salió de la habitación dejando tras de si a una Ginny destrozada llorando.

D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G

HOLA A TODOS POR FIN SE ME HIZO ACTUALIZAR LO SIENTO SI PASO MUCHO TIEMPO PERO LA VERDAD ESTABA SUPER OCUPADISIMA CON LAS COSAS DE MI BODA LES PROMETO YA NO TARDARME TANTO PARA ACTUALIZAR Y ESPERO QUE NO ESTEN MUY ENOJADOS Y QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, LAS COSAS SE ESTAN PONIENDO MUY FUERTES JAJAJA.

DENTRO DE POCO VOY A SUBIR LAS FOTOS DE MI BODA A INTERNET PARA QUE A TODOS LOS QUE LE INTERESE LAS VEAN Y ME DEN SU OPINION, LES AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA Y NOS LEEMOS.


End file.
